Since the Beginning
by DaLantis
Summary: Toni had been working in her lab as she always did, but when an experiment goes wrong, she finds the consequences far different than she originally thought they would be. Now with a body constantly growing younger, she must find a way to save herself with the help of her team and perhaps an old enemy? WARNING: Fem!Tony
1. Science Sibs

**NOTE*** _Alright, so here is my second Avenger story. Hopefully you guys like this as much as you enjoyed Oh My Labyrinth, but this one is going a completely opposite direction. I like to experiment with genres and in this one, Tony is a girl. She also has a close relationship with most of the Avengers. Also, the first few chapters will be mostly her and her relations with the team. After that, we will be getting into the main plot of the story. Look forward to it and enjoy!_

 **Chapter One:**

 **Science Sibs**

Toni yawned loudly, her eyes squeezing closed as she blinked drowsily, trying to keep herself awake. With a half drunk cup of coffee at her right and her cell phone constantly abuzz at her left, she felt the effects of days without sleep were having on her body and mind. Her screen blurred as her eyes grew foggy and unfocused.

For the past 72 hours, Toni had been working nonstop on new Shield designs, SI* designs, and new Avenger tech designs. While most of the time this wouldn't be a problem, she had never done it before while recovering from the flu, as she was rarely ever sick.

"Ms. Stark, Ms. Potts has seen to it to inform me that I am to inform you that should you not sleep soon, she will be coming down here and dragging you to bed personally."

Toni sighed, nodding.

"Alright J", she replied, "Tell Pepper not to get panties in a bunch. I'm coming."

Toni stretched once more as she stood and made her way out of the lab. Honestly, she was really tired. Her entire body felt exhausted and while her mind was still as active as ever, even it was beginning to betray her by showing signs of need for sleep.

Sleep… the word itself was practically a curse word to her. Sleep didn't do anything. All it did was take up valuable time she needed to work and it brought nothing but nightmares from her past and wild imagination. Why did she not want to sleep? She thought it was pretty darn obvious why no one should want to sleep.

The door slid open as she started up the stairs to the living room and kitchen area. With it being nearly four in the morning, she hadn't expected anyone to be up at this time of night, aside from Pepper who obviously had been checking up on her. Pepper was a mother hen most of the time, but she was even worse when Toni became ill or was injured on a mission. Still, aside from Pepper, most everyone in the house did their own thing. So it honestly surprised when she stopped in the doorway and stared in shock at the back of Bruce Banner as he stood at the sink…washing dishes?

"Bruce?" she called.

He didn't move and he didn't answer her. Concerned, she stepped forward, trying not to startle him as she gentle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce?"

The next few seconds were nothing like what she expected to happen. One moment she was standing there trying to get his attention and the next, she is lying flat on her back on the tile floor with a green eyes Banner above her, his arm ready to strike her.

She stared at him, a bit shocked and breathless at his sudden swift move against her, but she didn't do anything, not wanting him to think she was a threat. Last thing she needed now was Hulk coming out to play and her having _another_ new design to work on. This one being for their home, Avenger Tower which they had only recently moved into.

"Bruce?" she called again, trying to get through to him, "It's okay pal. It's just me, Toni. You know, Antoinette Stark? Science sib? Ringing any bells?"

Bruce continued staring at her.

"Come on Brucie, work with me here", she huffed out.

He blinked before slowly lowering his arm, backing up a step. "Toni?" he asked.

"Yeah Bruce, Toni Stark. Iron Man. Friend. Science Sib. Avenger."

"Avenger…" he whispered again, before his eyes blinked faster and he frowned, his eyes losing their green glow as he took in her ragged appearance on the floor of the tower kitchen.

"Oh. Oh God!" he said quickly kneeling beside her, "I didn't hurt you, did I Toni? I am so…so, so sorry", he whispered out desperately, "I didn't mean…I never wanted…I didn't hear…sorry."

"Bruce, calm down", she replied sitting up, wincing a bit as her back protested. No doubt she would have bruises. "Everything is fine. You didn't hurt me. I'm pretty tough, even if I don't look like it. It's cool Big Green. Everything is alright."

Bruce had his eyes closed, nodding, just listening to her voice as she practically hypnotized him into a calm. With his breathing slowed, he opened his eyes and really looked at her this time. Her sapphire blue eyes bore into his green ones and he sighed.

"Thanks Toni", he replied as he helped her stand.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything Bruce, you calmed yourself."

Bruce didn't reply as he walked into the living room, dropping onto the nearest couch, his head in his hand covering his face. She could tell he still felt angry about having almost hurt her.

"Want to tell me why you are doing dishes at four in the morning?" she asked sitting down beside him, but not touching him.

He sighed again. It seemed like sighing was his new favorite thing to do.

"I don't know, I just … I needed to get out of the room. It was stuffy and…"

"You had a nightmare?" she asked gently.

He nodded, before meeting her eyes.

"How did you know?"

Toni turned her gaze away, looking only at her hands.

"Because I have them all the time", she whispered, deciding the honest rout would be the best way to play this. If she wanted Bruce to be honest with her, she supposed he deserved the same in return.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded, also sighing, "You know about…my past right?"

"I know about it", he said nodding, "You still see those times?"

"I do. When they water boarded me in Afghanistan, when I was surgically altered with the reactor while wide awake. When I flew into space with the nuke. Even before that, when my father and mother were still alive…I see it all."

"I'm sorry."

Toni just snorted, shaking her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bruce. Heck, you are one of the good things I have in my life. If anything, I should thank you for all you have done for me. Still…I know it can be hard not to see only the bad, even when you may be surrounded by so much present good."

Bruce knew she was talking about them, the Avengers and it made him smile. When he had first met Toni, she had been a lot like she was now. Genius, rude, bold, brave, beautiful, outgoing, and completely reckless, but she had also been distant, fearful, and angry. Perhaps that was why they got along so well. He understood the anger, the past hurts she had suffered and knew she felt the same. Even Hulk liked her and that wasn't a little accomplishment. If anything, it was completely unexpected as Hulk hated most everyone and everything.

"Thanks Toni. You are one of my good things too."

They were both silent for a moment. Toni hated silence, but she could feel the tension and knew he needed to say something, so she kept her mouth shut and just stayed seated until he felt comfortable enough to tell her.

"When…When I first became Hulk, I had a woman I loved dearly."

"Betty Ross", Toni whispered and Bruce nodded.

"I loved her more than life itself. She was my everything and…when I became the Hulk, it ruined that relationship. I knew she wouldn't return my feelings. I was a monster, an animal that couldn't be controlled and I deserved to be put down."

"Bruce…"

He shook his head, signaling her to stay silent.

"I know what you are going to say, but I still believe that the Hulk is nothing more than anger manifested in physical form. Sure, he may have…feelings other than anger, but for the most part, I don't and won't ever consider him to be me. It wasn't like that back then though."

"You blamed yourself for all he did", Toni guessed.

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah and I guess to a point, I still do, but it has gotten better. Thanks to the Avengers, I have learned to control it better and I consider him and me, two different beings. My nightmare… I saw Betty again and she… she called me, Bruce Banner, a monster. I…" he stopped, his eyes closed and his hands tightened into fists in front of him. A green ripple spread across the skin, but he didn't turn as he got his breathing and anger back under control. "I am not that monster. I know that, but I can't deny he is a part of me. I needed to clear my head after that nightmare and so I just figured since the dishes needed done, I would do them until I thought I could handle sleep again."

"Sorry to have scared you", Toni whispered.

"Nah, it was my bad for reacting the way I did. I was just so deep in my thoughts, I didn't hear you call my name until you touched me. In the dream, she had touched me too and I had… it just startled me."

Toni nodded and the two sat there in the silence of the night for a few more minutes, each contemplating their thoughts.

"Thanks…for talking to me Toni", he finally said as he stood up, "I am going to try to sleep again and…you look like you could use some shut eye as well."

Toni nodded, her own eyes growing more and more tired.

"I suppose I should. I may just…sleep here for the night. Feels comfortable."

Bruce smiled as he watched her lay over, eyes closed. Seconds later, soft, small snores came from her as she nuzzled deeper into the couch pillow. Shaking his head in fond affection, he grabbed the nearby blanket and draped it over her sleeping form.

"Night Toni", he whispered to her, "It's nice, having a sister like you."

Bruce walked back into his room and closed the door, not noticing the small smile that crossed her lips as he left.

"G'night…big brother", she slurred and drifted to sleep.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _I hope you all liked the first chapter. I think the relationship between Stark and Bruce is just one of the best things in the Avenger plotlines (Any, avenger plotline. Whether it be movie or cartoon.) Next chapter coming soon! It will be Clint, just so you know._


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter Two:**

 **Birds of a Feather**

Clint yawned as he dropped from the vents of the tower, straight into the kitchen. It was still rather early in the morning, so he knew most of his team wouldn't be up yet. That was the entire reason he enjoyed being up so early in the first place though. Aside from Stark and Natasha, usually everyone else slept until at least eight or nine and it allowed him plenty of time to wake up and set his mood to deal with people, because contrary to popular belief, he wasn't honestly a morning person.

The sound of snores reached his ears and curious about who had fallen asleep in the living room, he moved towards the couch, trying to be as quiet as a church mouse. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face when he noticed Toni laying there, the blanket that had no doubt once covered her laid on the floor having been kicked off. She rolled and muttered in her sleep as drool slipped from her mouth.

"Where is a camera when I need one…" he whispered, grinning like a mad man. Maybe he could work with this.

Slipping back into the kitchen, he searched the fridge before he found a spray bottle of cool whip. Smirking, he grabbed it and shook it, heading back over to the couch where she still laid fast asleep. Clint didn't doubt that Toni hadn't been asleep long and granted, she probably needed all she could get, nightmare free, but this was far too good a chance to pass up. It wasn't often that the rude, reckless, and devious Toni Stark was at his mercy.

Holding the can tightly with his right hand, he gently sprayed a glob into her left hand that hung loosely over the side of the couch. Snickering, he backed up, placing the can down before he grabbed one of his older arrows. Now days, Toni had made him a lot of technically advanced ones, but he still liked the feel of the older ones that were made of feathers and iron.

Taking the end of it that was feathery, he brushed it over her nose, tickling her. Toni frowned in her sleep, smacking at her nose with her right hand. Clint, determined, tried it again. He smiled as she lifted her left hand and swept at her face. A large amount of the cool whip spread across her nose and mouth and Clint couldn't help but cheer.

"Success!" he yelled as he watched her bolt up, sputtering.

She turned, wiping the mess back into her hand as she glared at Clint. If looks could kill, he would have been dead twice over with the one she gave him.

"What the heck!" she yelled.

Clint just laughed harder when he noticed the mess across her face. Toni glared at him before a devilish smile crossed her features. Clint didn't notice it. Stepping forward as though she were going to go wash off, she diverted direction and rushed towards him, her hand outstretched. Clint only got a moment's warning before the glob was stuffed into his face, smearing into his hair. Toni laughed as she tackled him, jumping onto his back as he attempted to get her off without hurting her.

The two were so busy wrestling around, they hadn't noticed the small audience that had formed in the doorways to watch. Natasha walked in, smirking as she watched Toni get another lucky shot in, covering Clint's nose in the stuff. Clint for his part was fighting back, but he was having a hard time reaching Toni who was on his back and doing a fair job of dodging his many attempts. He could easily throw her off, but the last thing he wanted was their playful fight to end with her getting injured because he had gotten impatient.

"Nat!" he yelled, noticing them, "help me!"

Natasha just shoot her head.

"This is all on you Clint."

"Gee, thanks partner", he spat, though his eyes were still smiling as Toni laughed above him.

Bruce who stood just a little behind Natasha couldn't help worry that something was going to go wrong with their little rough housing, but he wasn't the one to stop it. Instead, Steve Rogers, their team leader and all around American Icon stormed in.

"What the heck is going on in here!" he yelled.

Clint and Toni both froze, staring at the Captain.

"If I may sir, Ms. Stark and Agent Barton were merely playing a game", came Jarvis' calm voice, trying to reason the situation.

Steve ignored the AI as he stared at his two teammates. Honestly, he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips seeing their cool whip covered faces, but he maintained discipline, waiting for an answer.

Toni slipped off of Clint's back, standing ramrod straight as Clint sighed, wiping his hair off.

"Nothing Steve, just playing around."

"His fault", Toni stated pointing at Clint.

Clint just sent her a look, clearly meaning "traitor", before he turned to Natasha and grinned.

"I may need a shower. Care to help?"

Nat kept a straight face, but her eyes took on a feisty look. The others just stared in surprise as the two assassins vanished upstairs.

Awkward silence seemed to surround the three the longer they stood there.

"So…did you sleep well Toni?" Bruce asked pushing past the Captain.

"Yeah, I did", Toni answered, yawning, "Until Clint decided to do…this" she said indicated the whip cream all over her face and hair.

Bruce just laughed. "Why am I not surprised. You two are always trying to one up each other."

"Well you know", Toni laughed, "Birds of a feather flock together."

"Yeah", Bruce snorted, "not sure I ever want to join that flock."

"Hey!" Toni shouted slapping Bruce across the shoulder.

Bruce winced, but smiled as she scowled at him playfully. Steve cleared his throat, stepping further into the room gaining their attention.

"Shouldn't you be…washing up?" he asked her, looking over the mess that now coated her.

Toni smirked.

"Why? Want to help me Cap?" she asked, leaning suggestively towards him.

Steve's face went beet red as he backed up a step, stuttering. "I…you…no…that would be…"

Toni just laughed.

"Sorry Capsicle, didn't mean to scare you. I was just joking, calm down."

She strutted past him and out of the kitchen without looking back. Both men watched her go, before they glanced at one another.

"She can be a handful", Steve whispered out with a sigh.

Bruce just smiled.

"She can be, but…she means well most of the time."

"Yeah, _most_ of the time" Steve snorted.

Bruce watched him for a moment, noting the deep redness of his cheeks and let's not forget his enlarged pupils. The sight made Bruce's smile widen.

"You know Cap, if you like her, all you have to do is tell her."

Steve who had just been taking a drink of some coffee he poured, nearly choked and spit it out at that statement.

"I don't…"

"Your body doesn't lie Steve", Bruce stated as he turned back to getting himself some food, "Just don't forget this is Toni Stark we are talking about. She is the embodiment of self-loathing. You will have to convince her that you really mean it before it can ever become serious."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Steve stated, having regained himself, but Bruce just shook his head. "Right Cap", he stated before walking away.

Steve watched him go before sighing to himself. Just what did he feel about Toni?

When Steve and Toni had first met, they had been anything but friends. In fact, Steve could say without doubt that he hated her when he first met her. She had been pompous, arrogant, selfish, undisciplined, and completely beyond hope…or at least, that was what Steve had thought. When he really took the time to talk to her and get to know her, he found out she was more than he thought she was. She was a lot more than anyone thought.

He had once preached at her, saying if they took the suit, what would she been then? She had replied with the snarky response, "genius, billionaire, beauty queen, and philanthropist." Now he knew better. It helped to be living in the same house as she and their other teammates were living in. It allowed him to see the things he wouldn't have normally seen. Such things as Toni working all night long on an upgrade for one of the Avengers. Toni fretting over the members of the team when they needed something. Toni waking from nightmares that plagued her. Toni smiling and laughing with Clint and the others. Toni caring and watching from the shadows.

He had seen so many sides of Toni since he first met her, that he didn't doubt he could fill an entire book on just her and her many personality traits. She was brilliant, beautiful, arrogant, snarky, reckless, and brave, but she was also the only person who made his heart go crazy every time he saw her, day or night. She was the only one who seemed to see him as Steve Rogers rather Captain America, leader of the Avengers.

"Just what am I going to do…" he whispered out in frustration.

"How about get another cup of coffee?" Toni asked walking in.

Steve jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. He froze though when he noticed her standing there in nothing but a red robe tied around her body and a towel over her head. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop himself as she started towards him, smiling as though she knew exactly how crazed she made him. Perhaps she did… he thought, but decided she didn't. She couldn't know, because if she did…he didn't know what to do.

"Earth to Cap?" she called, concern etched into her face, "you alright?"

"Hmm…yeah", he replied backing up when he noticed she was literally right in front of him.

Toni smirked, but hid it as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She knew the robe would be a bit much, but none of the others cared what they wore around the house, so why should she? Sides, she knew it would be worth it, if just to see Steve go insane as his face became as red as her robe.

"Did…did you take a shower?" he asked.

"I did", she nodded, "I told you, you could come help."

Steve snapped his mouth shut, staring at her. Toni just smiled before he looked away. She frowned.

"Good, you look better. Why don't you go get changed? I think the team wanted to do some training sessions this afternoon if we don't get a call."

Toni sighed when he refused to look at her again. Nodding, she started to walk away.

"Toni", Steve called to her.

Toni stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow with curiosity. He stared at her, his eyes taking in her appearance in an obvious manner that made her self-conscious as she wrapped the robe a bit more tightly around herself.

"You really are…" he stopped as an explosion interrupted him.

"Jarvis, what was that?" Toni called.

"I am afraid Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have gotten a bit…destructive in their play. Shall I call the repair company?"

Toni sighed, but smiled.

"Nah. Let them have their fun. After they finish, then call the repair company."

"Yes Ma'am", Jarvis replied.

Toni turned to look back at Steve, but the Captain was gone. Frustrated that she had lost the chance to hear his true thoughts, she made her way back to her bedroom, cup of coffee in hand.

Steve on the other hand, crouched behind the counter until he heard the door shut, indicating Toni had left. He couldn't believe he had almost told her she was beautiful. What had he been thinking! She is a member of his team and he is the leader. They couldn't possibly have a relationship. Not to mention the fact he knew her father and rightfully, she was nearly sixty years younger than him. It just wasn't a possible relationship. There were too many factors that didn't work.

"No", he whispered out as he sighed and shook his head, heading towards the gym, it just wouldn't work.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Okay, so I originally began this with the intention of making it more about her and Clint, but it became more about her and Steve, which isn't a big issue. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to more next chapter. I think it will be more about Natasha and Toni, though who knows for sure._

 _Let me know what you think so far!_


	3. Aren't you Bountiful

**Chapter Three:**

 **Aren't you Bountiful**

Toni stepped into the gymnasium, nervous and rather agitated. At a time like this, she would have much rather been in her lab working on the many projects she had going, but no, the team wanted her here working out with them, training. Why did she have to train though? Yeah, she was an Avenger, but her brain was the greatest weapon she owned and it didn't physical training. She flew around in a big red and gold suit for heaven's sake. It also didn't require any physical training.

While these were her major complaints, even these and all of her smaller ones never made a dent in her team's resolve to have her join them, much to her utter disappointment.

"Toni", came the voice of Natasha Romanoff, the only other girl on the team, "You just going to stand there?"

Most of the time, people would have been like, "girl bonding. Sisterhood. Relating to one another." All Toni could think when she saw Natasha was, "Assassin. Babysitter. Devil."

Toni sighed as she stepped further into the gym. She glanced at Steve who was watching her from his corner of the gym where he was boxing, but as soon as they locked eyes, he looked away. She couldn't stop the annoyed frown that followed. Surely he knew how she felt about him, right?

Natasha who had been watching her, noticed the frown and glanced where she was looking. Seeing Steve pointedly ignoring Toni's stares, she sighed; these two needed to be locked in a room for a while.

A devilish idea came to her in that moment, but there would be time enough for that later, she thought as she walked with Toni towards the empty boxing ring. Both women were geared up for a play fight, but Natasha wasn't about to take it easy on the resident genius and Toni knew it.

"Come at me Toni and don't hold back. I won't be", she warned.

Toni nodded, narrowing her eyes. While her brain was off in space thinking about Captain America, Work, The pain she would be feeling soon from Natasha, and more Captain America; she rushed at the assassin, blindly shooting out her fist in a weak attempt at hitting Nat square in the face. It was too everyone's surprise when the blow hit its mark, catching Natasha in the nose, but only because Nat got distracted when Clint dashed into the room, his bow in hand.

Everyone, including Clint and Toni winced when Natasha reeled back from the blow, holding her nose. She turned serious eyes inquisitively towards her lover, ignoring their stares and the blood dripping down her face as she merely wiped at it with her hand from time to time.

"What's happening Clint?" she asked, moving past Toni who jumped back, afraid of Natasha's revenge; though nothing happened.

"S-Sorry. Fury just called and wants us all at shield HQ in ten. He says something has come up and we need to know about it ASAP."

"Right, let's get on our way then", Steve replied moving past them, once again ignoring Toni who tried to catch his eye.

Clint watched with mild curiosity and amusement and a slight amount of anger concerning the actions of team leader and friend. While he respected the man, he couldn't help but think he was also a complete and total moron sometimes. He could see the flinch of pain in both of his friends every time Steve rejected Toni and it made him want to do something about it. What, he didn't know, but he noticed Natasha had the same type of expression on her own face as Toni slumped past.

"I have a plan. Care to join?" Natasha asked with a calculating gaze.

"Oh, unquestionably", he replied.

The two smiled. Steve and Toni didn't know what they were in for.

 **AVNGRS**

The avengers each filed into the conference room in Shield headquarters. Fury sat at the head of the table. Hill sat on his right and Coulson on his left. Across from the three were six seat, just enough for the six avengers: Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Toni Stark aka Ironman. Bruce Banner aka Hulk. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. And lastly, but certainly not least, Thor, the Asgardian prince and demigod.

"Good of you people to join us", Fury spat, "now that you have finally arrived, let us get down to business."

"Just yesterday, a couple of our agents out on a mission came across a set of documents which I thought you might be interested in."

Fury passed them around and each of them found themselves looking at a detailed record of themselves and their team.

"What…what is this Fury?" Toni asked, though she honestly already had a pretty good idea what he was getting at.

Fury noted the look in her eye and nodded, realizing she knew exactly what these documents meant.

"Someone had put a bounty out for each and every one of you."

Clint who was looking over the list furrowed his brow.

"This is ridiculous!" he yelled.

"I know that these upset you, but…" started Hill only to have Clint interrupt her.

"No!" he yelled again, standing and waving the paper in their faces, "my amount! I am worth sooooo much more than this!"

"I agree", Natasha said, also frowning.

Toni smirked from where she sat, while the others clearly looked on in amusement. Fury however, found this far from funny.

"Barton, sit down."

Clint stopped flipping out, but he continued to glower as he flopped back in his seat. Irritated, the director rubbed his forehead as though a headache plagued him as he stared down the team known now days, as the Avengers. Only six months ago, he had drawn these six very unique and very independent people together and even now, present time, he was still stunned their teamwork remained intact and strong. It oddly reassuring and rather nerve-wracking. He couldn't help but think they were all just a time bomb, ready and waiting to go off against one another. For once, he honestly hoped he was wrong.

Each member of the team brought something important, something that the others clearly needed. Thor, the prince and demigod from Asgard wasn't even human, but it was his rather obnoxious and ever present positive attitude that often got the team through some of their darkest hours. It was also the god who made up one of the team's biggest defenses against the enemies that had begun to swarm since the New York nuke incident. His backing and very presence often instilled within them a hope of turning the tide.

Hulk, while he wasn't the most…wanted member of the team, his presence was often the very thing that did turn the tide. While always destructive, his help was often needed to set things into motion or finish things once and for all. Bruce Banner though was no different. While the complete opposite of his counterpart, he was both a continuous support to the team when they were in need, as well as someone who could take control when the need arose; usually for medical and science purposes.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, shield agents, assassins, and all around, rather scarily effective spies and hitmen. Clint was an ace shot with the bow and while his spying and killing skills weren't questioned, his childish love of pranking was what convinced others that there was obviously something wrong with him in the head. Clint of course would always laugh these things off and it was his personality that could be both serious and laid back, which often lead to tensions within the group either raising or lowering, depending on his involvement.

Natasha on the other hand, was the opposite. A devil was what most considered her to be, as her assassin reputation was beyond great and her personality was considered lacking if not completely void. While she may not be the person you would go to for comfort or an understanding ear, she was by far one of the most loyal people you could possibly meet once she decided to support you. The hard part, was gaining that loyalty.

The fifth member of the Avengers was Steve Rogers, the shield appointed "leader" of the team, as well as an American Icon and WWII war hero. While having originally been nothing special, the super serum he was injected with changed everything, making him the strong and fearless man they saw before them. The only problem with him, was he was rather oblivious to his own conscious needs and desires and often saw the past in those of the present, such as one Toni Stark.

Toni Stark…what could Fury possibly say about her? Toni was someone he had known since birth and while she acted flippant and uncaring, she was so much more. He often hated how others saw her, but then again, even he couldn't help but sneer in disgust at the mask she had built up for herself, and he wasn't talking about Ironman. If anything, Iron Man was the breakdown of that wall she had built, though he knew it was partially his own fault that many considered her and Ironman two different people. He had wanted to use her and now he had a rather large problem on his hands.

Toni Stark was genius and he had no doubt, while she could see through his plans and his lies, she never saw the full deck he was holding and he could only thank God that it was mostly due to her dark past. While he wished it wasn't so, it was because of those secrets that he often got the upper hand, such as now. Still, Toni wasn't obedient by any means and it was because of her past, that he faced the problem he had now. Duty to family, duty to the job, and duty to self. This was one of the many reasons he often hid the fact that Antoinette Edwina Stark, was his goddaughter.

Glaring pointedly at her, warning her not to speak, she gave a small nod in acknowledgement, before looking away and back down at the document in her hands. Sighing, he knew he would have to explain before she would ever condone lying to her team. He only hoped she allowed him the opportunity. Often times, she just did her own thing and this more time than not, led to trouble. He was determined that this would not be such a case.

 **WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

 ** _Captain America_** **$150,000,000.00**

 ** _Hulk_** **$240,000,000.00**

 ** _Black Widow_** **$115,000,000.00**

 ** _Hawkeye_** **$115,000,000.00**

 ** _Thor_** **$230,000,000.00**

 ** _Ironman_** **$225,000,000.00**

 ** _Loki_** **$215,000,000.00**

 ** _Justin Hammer_** **$100,000,000.00**

 ** _James Rhodes_** **$100,000,000.00**

 ** _Pepper Potts_** **$100,000,000.00**

 ** _Red Skull_** **$150,000,000.00**

 ** _Obadiah Stane_** **$100,000,000.00**

 ** _Aldrich Killian_** **$130,000,000.00**

"What I want to know is why the others are on this list? I mean, I can understand us I guess, but aren't some of these people dead, gone, or defeated and rotting away in shield prisons?"

"Right", Fury nodded, "Aside from the avengers, Loki is in Asgard. Justin Hammer was in prison rotting until recently, when he posted bail. James Rhodes and Pepper Potts…"

"Oh God!" Toni yelled all of a sudden, "I didn't even see their names. Are they okay?! We have to warn them!"

"Easy Ms. Stark", Hill called, "We already called. Happy, your bodyguard, as well as several shield agents are watching Pepper and Colonel Rhodes has been alerted to this development, along with his commanding officers. He will be under constant eye until we clear this threat once and for all."

"Good", Toni whispered as she collapsed back into the chair, holding her head, "That's good."

"As I was saying" Fury continued, "Stane is dead, Red Skull is assumed dead, and Aldrich Killian is in shield custody."

"What could they possibly hope to obtain by capturing us?" Bruce wondered out loud.

"That is exactly what we aim to find out. For now though, I wanted to tell you guys to lay low. If something does come up, we will send you up, but aside from that, I want no one wandering out of the tower without a shield escort or another member of the team going with them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal", Steve replied for his team.

"Good, now get out. I have work to do."

Fury couldn't help but snort as he heard the Avengers leave, but not before Clint threw in one more final comment about the amounts.

"They clearly need to update their resources. I am worth a hundred times what you guys are."

The avengers grumbled as the door began to shut behind them.

"What?! You guys are just jealous you don't have…" the door clicked shut.

Fury smirked as he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when Toni Stark stood across from him, her eyes peering into his own.

"You and I need to talk, Godfather O' Mine", she whispered with an innocent smile.

He did not smile back.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Okay, I lied. Seems I can't make up my mind lol, oh well. My writings have a mind of their own. Obviously this chapter was more about Fury and a little deeper into the big bad guy plot. The small, more fun plot of Toni and a lab accident is soon to come._

 _Hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think so far!_

 _Answer these questions:_ _What do you think Nat and Clint are planning for Steve and Toni? What do you think Fury and Toni will discuss? Why do you think someone placed a bounty on their heads, even the heads of some deceased and vanquished foes?_

 _Until next chapter!_


	4. Operation Stony

**Chapter Four:**

 **Operation Stony**

Toni stared Fury down and Fury stared right back at her. He was determined not to lose this battle, but her brown eyes looking so intently into his own were enough to cause his usual resolve to lower, just slightly. Apparently, slightly was enough because he finally sighed and fell back into his chair, aggravated and defeated.

"What do you want me to say, Toni?" he barked, "That I know more than I am letting on?"

"Yes", she replied evenly.

"Well I can't, because honestly at the moment…we don't", he replied dejectedly.

She stared at him, but when she saw nothing in his gaze that might indicate a lie, she sighed and backed up. If Fury didn't know who was after them and it was obviously someone with a large sum of money…

Needing to think things out more thoroughly, she began reasoning out loud.

"So out of nowhere, someone wants us, the Avengers, our worst enemies, and even my best friends just for the heck of it? That amount of money isn't a small amount, Fury. Someone really wants us and I want to know why and where they came from."

"As do I", he replied seriously, "However my sources have yet to find anything on this list of bounties and that in and of itself is… rather concerning."

Toni narrowed her eyes and leaned forward a little more like she had been originally.

"You think an inside job?"

Fury leaned forward, his chin resting on his knuckles as he peered at her, deep in thought.

"It is under speculation", he admitted.

Toni shook her head, snorting.

"You have to be kidding me. The great Shield outed by one of their own."

Fury growled as he stood up, angry that she was actually right and that one of his own had dared to betray him.

"I could always move the Avengers to one of my other houses? You think they know all the places I own?"

"We will put that under consideration, but for the moment, I want to wait and see what happens. Perhaps this is all just a game."

"Maybe", Toni agreed, "Or maybe they are waiting, for the perfect moment."

"Could be that too", Fury nodded, "but I want to wait."

"Fine, but I expect you to update us should you find out anything."

"I will…take that into consideration."

Toni just huffed and turned. Even if he didn't, she wouldn't just sit on the sidelines. Luckily for her and her team, she just happened to be a master hacker on the side of all her engineering work.

 **AVNGRS**

Back at Avenger tower, Natasha and Clint were putting together their own master strategy.

Code name: Stony.

Mission objective: Get Captain Oblivious to admit his love for Toni.

Risk level: High (Toni and Cap might get revenge on them)

Possibility of success: 50%

"So how does it look?" Clint asked through the comm.

Natasha who was the only one that could hear him watched from the couch as Steve paced in the living room, obviously waiting for Toni to arrive back at home, though she knew he would never admit it.

"Spangles is still in position", she whispered.

"Jarvis, buddy", Clint whispered, "Toni ETA?"

"Ms. Stark will be arriving in exactly thirty seconds Agent Barton", the AI replied into his comm link.

"Good", Clint replied smiling.

It still surprised him that the AI had agreed to help them, but then again, as weird as it was, Clint swore up and down that the AI was honestly alive and just as tired of watching them flirt unproductively as the rest of them were.

"Ms. Stark has entered the elevator."

"Hear that Nat?" he whispered.

"I heard. Spangles is moving towards the elevator."

Natasha watched curiously as the good Captain moved nervously towards where the elevator binged. Doors opening, Toni stepped out and froze on the spot when she found herself literally face to face with Steve.

"Err…hey", she replied awkwardly.

Steve, realizing how close he was too her, quickly backed up before replying back. "Hey. How did it go with fury?"

"He doesn't know anything."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't be, but I am nearly positive he was telling the truth."

Steve nodded as the two just kind of stood there.

"Well, I should let you get changed."

"Right", she replied stepping past, "I better go do that."

Steve watched her go, sighing to himself as he started towards his own bedroom. Natasha watched them go, scowling at their naivety. Surely they both could see the others feelings for one another? Then again, this was Toni and Steve she was taking about.

Steve was just… oblivious to most everything. Having come from the past and dumped into the present, he obviously felt like he didn't fit in most of the time. Then of course there was Toni who, as arrogant as she was, it was rather obvious she couldn't stand herself. Natasha had her suspicions as to why, but she doubted the girl would ever admit to them.

"I think it's time to put our plan into action, Clint. Ready?"

"You have no idea", came the huffed reply, "Operation Stony is a go!"

 **AVNGRS**

Toni stepped out of the shower with a towel around her waist; her brown hair hanging stringy across her bare shoulders. The mirror of the bathroom was fogged, but she quickly wiped it off, taking the first good look at herself that she had in a week.

The sight made her sigh.

Why was it that Natasha had such a fit body and beautiful full hair, but Toni had stick straight black hair and the ugliest scars running across her chest from the arc reactor where they had cut her open. Not to mention the scars left behind from the palladium poisoning. It was no wonder Steve didn't want anything to do with her romantically. Not even she wanted herself and so why would he when he had the option?

Now thoroughly depressed and disgusted with her own body, she made her way to the closet. Pulling on her usual house clothes consisting of a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top, she quickly brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Toni, this is Clint. Come in?"

Toni sighed as she grabbed her comm and stuck it into her ear.

"I hear you Clint. What's wrong?"

"We have a situation that may need the old Toni charm."

Toni frowned.

"Did Cap break the blender again?"

"No Toni, its… well, just come see for yourself. I am in the Hulk-out room."

"Hulk out room", she whispered, confused. What could possibly have happened in there? The room was practically empty save for the lights and…uh oh. Did Bruce have an episode she didn't know about?

"I will be right there", she replied as she quickly slipped on some sandals and began making her way down the stairs to the floor below her own.

"Clint?" she called when she reached the hallway that led to the room. The entire area was dark, as all of the lights seemed to have been turned off. "Jarvis, can you turn on the lights?"

No response came.

"Jarvis?"

Thoroughly concerned, she began making her way at a brisker pace towards the only room that seemed to have light. The hulk out room. Tons of different reasons for the silence and darkness went through her mind, but none that made a lot of sense to her.

"Clint?" she called again as she stepped inside.

Toni didn't get a chance to call out again as something cold touched her shoulder and the next thing she knew, a needle had been stuck into the side of her neck. Turning in an attempt to escape, the last thing she saw was the grinning face of Clint Barton standing over her.

Clint watched as Toni fell unconscious. Honestly, he felt horrible about doing that to her, but the amount he injected her with would only last about ten minutes' tops. Besides, she was the easiest to get. Steve would have been the harder one, had they gone with this plan against him.

"Sorry Toni, but hopefully this works out like I think it will", he stated before quickly leaving the room.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve had just set up all of his pain tools and easel when the comm flipped on and Natasha's worried voice came across it.

"Steve!" she yelled.

Tensing at the obvious concern in her voice, he immediately went into Captain mode as his hand reached for the comm in his ear.

"Natasha, what is wrong?" he asked.

"It's Toni! Something is wrong with her and we can't seem to wake her up!"

Steve's heart dropped as he jumped to his feet.

"Where are you?!" he yelled.

"The Hulk out room. Please hurry!"

"I'm coming, hang tight. Can you tell me her symptoms?"

"I don't know", came the worried response, "Clint is the one who found her. He says she won't wake up, but he doesn't see any signs of sabotage."

"Alright I am on my way!"

Steve didn't wait a second as he dashed through the living room and to the stairs, knowing it would be faster than the elevator. He raced up the two flights and down the dark hallway without even pausing to take in the fact that he couldn't hear voices and that all the lights were out, save one.

"Toni!" he yelled as he came to the doorway.

His heart flipped when he saw her lying against the wall across the room. In four large strides, he was at her side. Her pulse was normal and she seemed to be breathing. Where was Clint and Natasha?! Why would they leave her alone when she obviously needed medical attention?

His answer came when the door slammed shut and the lock was shifted into place. Running to the door, he had just enough time to see the smiling faces of Natasha and Clint before they vanished, leaving him alone with Toni in a locked room that not even the Hulk could smash his way out of.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked calmly into his comm, though anyone could hear the obvious anger behind his words, as well as the confusion and concern.

"Sorry Cap, but this is for you and Toni's own good", Came Clint's reply, "we will let you out in an hour or so. Until then, you best look after Stark. I doubt she will be very happy when she wakes up."

"If you don't let us out right now, I will…"

He didn't get the chance to say anything else, as the comms went dead. Groaning, he made his way back to Toni's side and slid down the wall to sit beside her. For a moment, he stared across the room, before his gaze eventually rested back on her sleeping, peaceful face. She honestly looked so different now compared to the usual lively expressions he saw most of the time when she was awake and yelling about different things.

"You really are so beautiful", he whispered as he gently took her into his arms and laid her head across his shoulder as he placed her into his lap. "I suppose, just until you wake, this wouldn't hurt anything."

With those words, he closed his eyes and waited for when his sleeping beauty would once again open her eyes.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Okay, I am not even going to lie. I had writers block with this chapter sooooo badly. You're honestly lucky I even got this out. Hopefully next chapter will go better, but here is this one._

 _Let me know what you think so far!_


	5. Confessions

**Chapter Five:**

 **Confessions**

Toni groaned. Her entire head felt like someone had literally taken a baseball bat too it. What the heck had happened?! As she thought about this, three things dawned on her. The first, she wasn't alone. Second, she was laying in someone's lap and third, whoever that someone was, was running their hands through her hair. Pepper? She wondered. No, Pepper wouldn't be here.

Last thing she remembered was… Clint. That stupid, Idiot, Moron! What had he been thinking! Wait… maybe it wasn't Clint in the first place. Maybe Clint was replaced by an alien?

A loud sigh soon brought her from her thoughts as instead tensed and focused on her surroundings.

"Toni, if you're awake, it would be nice of you to say something."

Toni had her next words carefully thought out, but when she opened her mouth and her eyes to reply, she froze when she took in his concerned and anxious face. Steve Roger's concerned and anxious face. Every thought she was thinking and every word she was planning to say went out the window as her entire brain froze and only one thought remained. His blue eyes are really beautiful.

His reddening face had her realizing she had just said it out loud. Her mind once again shut down. No way, was she going to go on about how cute he was. No way!

"T-Toni", he whispered, "Can you sit up?"

Toni stiffened when she realized the lap she was lying in was his.

"S-Sorry", she stated sitting up.

Toni was about half way into an upright position when a deep pain resonated through her head, causing her to groan. Steve's concerned face came into view.

"Are you alright?"

Her own face reddened at how close he was to her, before she quickly nodded and slid back a little from him.

"Just peachy", she spat sitting up, "Dang that Clint. I swear, if I get my hands on him, I will…"

"Just…take it easy", Steve said with a sigh as he sat back, leaning against the wall, "Was he the one who knocked you out?"

"Yeah, with a sedative. He better be prepared for revenge", she stated, a devilish grin masking her growing discomfort at being trapped alone in a room with Steve Rogers, who leader and crush.

Steve just smiled and shook his head as the two sat in silence.

"Can you get us out of here?" he asked.

Toni glanced over at him, thinking about the question. She figured Jarvis could let her out, but she knew why Natasha and Clint had done this and honestly, she hoped their plan would work in her favor. Perhaps, if they started chatting first, it would break the ice a bit?

"I don't think so. Clint probably made the necessary system changes so that we can't get out."

Steve didn't reply and the two once again fell into a strained silence, before Toni decided to make a move.

"So…" started Toni, "Do you uh…"

"Enough Toni", Steve interrupted, turning to look at her. A serious expression marred his face.

"What? I can't be friendly?" she snapped; irritated that he had seen through her little plan.

"You can", he responded, "but there was a reason they locked us in here together. You know what that reason is, don't you?"

Toni stared at him, gauging his mood before sighing.

"I think I have an idea", she replied a bit quieter than normal.

Steve stared at her, waiting for her to continue, but she just shook her head.

"You don't have an idea?"

Steve looked away, silent. Toni didn't think he would ever respond, so just when she was about to speak again, it surprised her when Steve spoke up.

"I might have a clue", he answered, "but we can't…we aren't…"

He stopped, frowning deeply at the floor as Toni stared at him. She wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing how hurtful his words were to her.

"We aren't what? Compatible?" she finished.

He turned to look at her.

"Yes."

A deep anger resonated through her body as she stood up, pacing.

"Why?! Because you are from historical times and I, from the future?" she asked, "Or is it maybe because I am the daughter of your old friend?"

"Both", he answered, refusing to look at her.

"Both", Toni whispered back, "You…"

She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to control her anger before she made things worse with her words.

"I am only going to say this one time, Cap", she replied as she stepped in front of him.

Steve couldn't help but look up at her and when he did, he couldn't help but gape. She was smiling at him, so…so genuinely that it made his heart flutter, yet tears dripped from her eyes as she knelt in front of him.

"You best listen", she whispered as she leaned towards him.

Steve froze, his heart beating like a drum as she slid her hands down his face.

"I love you, Steve Rogers", she said and then kissed him.

Steve couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. He couldn't even think when she kissed him. The warm of her lips, the moisture and peppermint flavor, the slight hint of alcohol. All of this tugged at his senses. Her hands gently moving over his face as light tears dropped onto his nose. His blue eyes stared into her milk chocolate ones before finally, she drew back from the gentle kiss and stared at him.

He could only stare back.

Her eyes searched his for something, something that perhaps she wanted to see there, but when she saw nothing, she stood up and turned around. Steve couldn't get himself to move as he watched her walk away, towards the door. Her shoulders shook as she called to Jarvis.

"J", she whispered, "Get me out of here."

"Of course ma'am", Jarvis replied and the door unlocked.

Toni didn't waste another minute as she headed out the door and towards her lab. She needed a drink and maybe some headache medicine.

Steve watched her go, before he closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. A noise caught his attention and he stood up when he noticed Clint and Natasha standing there.

 **AVNGRS**

Clint and Natasha sat in the living room, watching on the camera feed provided by Jarvis. So far, their plan was looking good. Steve had picked Toni up and placed her into his lap, running his hands through her hair. Whether he knew he was being watched or not, they could see the fond and concerned look on his face as he gazed down at the young woman in his arms.

"You think this will work?" Clint asked.

"I don't know. Both are rather stubborn when it comes to their own personal feelings", came a voice.

Clint and Natasha both turned to see Bruce standing there, watching the screen.

"Is she hurt?"

"Sedated", Clint answered, "Not a lot, just a little."

"You do know she has a bad reaction to drugs right?" Bruce asked him, a bit irked they had done this without consulting him, the one I charge of overseeing their medical care.

Clint blinked.

"Oops?" he whispered.

Bruce just sighed, rubbing his forehead as he stepped further into the room and sat down on the couch.

"If this doesn't work…you might have made things worse you know."

"Hopefully it will work then", Clint replied.

Bruce and Clint continued to stare off before Natasha interrupted them.

"She's waking up."

The three turned to the screen just in time to see her eyes flash open. She sat up rather quickly, before she lowered herself down again, grimacing. Clint ignored the glare shot his way by Bruce as he continued to watch the scene play out.

"So…" started Toni, "Do you uh…"

"Enough Toni", Steve interrupted, turning to look at her. A serious expression marred his face.

Clint frowned when he saw it. Steve didn't look happy.

"What? I can't be friendly?" she snapped, obviously irritated.

"You can", Steve responded, "but there was a reason they locked us in here together. You know what that reason is, don't you?"

"If he knows that, then why is he being such an ass about this!" yelled Clint, fuming.

Natasha and Bruce stayed silent as Toni stared at Steve, no doubt trying to gauge his possible responses.

"I think I have an idea as to why", she replied a bit quieter than normal.

Steve stared at her and Toni shook her head, obviously upset at the captain for his obliviousness.

"You don't have an idea?"

Steve looked away, silent.

"I might have a clue", he answered, "but we can't…we aren't…"

He stopped, frowning deeply at the floor as Toni stared at him.

"What the heck is he trying to say?" Clint spat.

"We aren't what? Compatible?" Toni asked, her face an emotionless mask.

Steve looked straight at her. "Yes."

A deep anger resonated through Clint, Natasha, and Bruce when they heard this. They could see the pain it had caused Toni as well when she heard his response.

"Why?! Because you are from historical times and I, from the future?" she asked, "Or is it maybe because I am the daughter of your old friend?"

"Both", he answered, refusing to look at her.

"Both", Toni whispered back, "You…"

She stopped and closed her eyes. Clint's hands tightened into fists as he grit his teeth. Natasha just stared, but even he could see she was angry. Bruce's eyes tinted green, but he continued to maintain control.

"I am only going to say this one time, Cap", she replied as she stepped in front of him.

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce couldn't hear what she said after that, nor were they able to see her expression, but they could see his. Steve's face was red and gaping in what could only be astonishment as Toni reached down, placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him.

No one in the living room dared to move, hoping, praying that this action would be the one most needed to break through that thick head of his. Toni seemed to hope for the same thing as she stared at him, but when Steve didn't react at all to the kiss, she pulled back and turned around; the others finally able to see her expression.

Toni was crying. Antoinette Edwina Stark, was flipping crying!

"I'm going to kill him", Clint whispered out as he shot down the hall towards the hulk-out room. Natasha was close behind, but Bruce just sat there as he watched Toni walk out of the room on the camera, no doubt heading to her lab.

"Jarvis", he whispered, "alert me if an emergency occurs, but not before. I need to have a word with your mistress."

"Of course sir", the AI replied as Bruce started towards the labs.

Back at the room, Steve jumped to his feet as Natasha and Clint stood at the doorway, staring at him.

"We need to talk about…" started Steve, when Natasha walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

Steve stopped, frozen as he stared at her. Natasha didn't say a word more as she turned and walked away. Clint watched her go, before turning back to Steve, his own eyes angry as he locked with Steve's confused and annoyed ones.

"What?!" Steve snapped, which was very unlike their usually calm and cool headed leader.

"You're a retard" Clint replied evenly, "We can all see you like Toni. Why in the world would you say such painful things to her when you know she likes you back!"

Steve stiffened, but replied without any emotion.

"It's for the best."

"Your best or her best?"

"The team's best and her best", he replied.

Clint snorted, shaking his head as he stepped into the room, eyes narrowed with barely kept rage.

"She loves you! The team loves her and you! You love her! How is throwing that away, best for anyone?!"

Steve remained silent, but he couldn't find it in himself to look Clint in the eye.

"I…", he stopped, "I lost Peggy. I loved…Peggy. How can I just… I can't…"

Clint froze, his anger dwindling when he realized the truth behind Steve's words and actions.

"You still love Peggy?"

"I…" he paused again, "I love them both. Peggy and Toni. I lost Peggy, all those years ago. I can't…lose Toni too."

Clint frowned.

"Can't you see that you're going to lose Toni no matter what, if you keep acting like this?"

Steve was silent and Clint frowned, deep in thought.

"I…know where Peggy is", Clint replied with a sigh, "Shield has an address for her in their database."

Steve stared at him, torn between relief and sorrow.

"She…she is still alive?"

"Yeah, she lives here in New York at one of the local retirement homes. Her husband died a few years ago and her kids live in other states, so…"

"She married…" he whispered, looking down at his hands.

Clint felt a bit of guilt for bringing her up, but nodded.

"Yeah, she married a Dr. John Walton and had three kids with him."

"Their names…" Steve whispered.

"What?" Clint asked, not hearing him.

"What are their names?" he asked again.

Clint hesitated.

"Her youngest is 28 and named Daniel Walton. He lives in Texas with his wife Amelia and their two kids. Her middle child is Abigail Wash. Abby lives in New Jersey with her husband David and their four kids. Her oldest… her oldest is named Steven Walton."

"Steven…" he whispered.

"Yeah", Clint replied, his eyes compassionate and sympathizing, "Steve Jay Walton, named after Captain America. He lives in Washington with his wife Marina and their three kids."

Steve nodded as he took in this information.

"I want to see her."

Clint stood there a moment before he sighed.

"Steve…meeting her won't…"

"I know that", Steve snapped, interrupting Clint's lecture, "I know that, but I need…I need to see her one more time at least."

Clint nodded.

"I will set it up then."

The two were silent.

"I will be in my room if you need me", Steve replied as he walked by.

Clint let him go as he sighed and started back into the living room. Just what had he done?

 **AVNGRS**

Bruce stepped into the lab. The usual AC/DC music blasted through the speakers as Toni worked long and hard on whatever project she was tinkering away on.

"Toni", he stated, stepping further in, "do you…"

"I don't want to talk about it Bruce", Toni interrupted him, as the music lowered just a tad.

Bruce nodded as he walked over beside her and looked over the desk cluttered with different tools and machine parts.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh you know…" Toni whispered, "The next big thing."

Bruce didn't reply. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes refusing to meet his. He could feel the shivers running through her body as she tried to hold in her tears.

"You know that this isn't on you Toni", he whispered, "Steve doesn't know what he is missing."

Toni weakly snorted a laugh as she finally turned in her chair to look at Bruce full on. Her eyes were red and bright from where she had either cried or stayed off tears threatening to spill over.

"Bruce…" she whispered, "Why doesn't he want me?! I…"

She stopped, tears running down her face as Bruce felt another tingle run through him. The Hulk was angry his friend was crying. Silently, Bruce pulled her against him as she clutched at his shirt, burying her head into chest.

"He's an idiot Toni. You are so much more", he whispered as he hugged her close to him like a parent would a child, "You are so special. Give him time. He will come to see one day, just how important you truly are to him."

"I doubt it", she whispered, but Bruce didn't reply to it, acting as though he hadn't heard. After all, what really could you say to that, when you didn't know for certain yourself what the future might hold?

"So…want to tell me what you're truly working on?" Bruce asked, releasing her.

Toni smiled.

"It's a ray gun we recovered from one of the alien ships. We don't know what it does, but shield wanted me to find out. I have taken out the power source, but I need to run a few tests. Care to help?"

Bruce smiled.

"Lead the way", he replied and she smiled back as the two hunkered down over their new toy and began brainstorming about different possibilities that might arise should they uncover its secrets.

Little did the two know, it would change things far more than they ever imagined it would and Toni, would be the one to pay the price.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Sorry that this took me such a long time to get out! I had trouble with the beginning, but after that, I found myself falling in love with the characters a bit more, so hopefully you like this chapter._

 _Get ready ladies and gentlemen ;) Toni and Steve are about to have their world rocked for better or worse. Next chapter is when the main plot truly begins!_

 _Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!_


	6. The Present Past

**Chapter Six:**

 **The Present Past**

Steve bounced his legs nervously in the passenger seat of Clint's black truck that he borrowed from shield. He was finally going to be seeing Peggy after all these years! To say he was nervous didn't begin to cover how he truly felt at this very moment, but he also felt excited. What would she say when she saw him? What would he say to her? Would she be happy he was back?

"Nervous?" Clint asked, glancing at him.

"Very", he replied with a nod.

Clint didn't say anything as they pulled into the parking lot of Carter Nursing Home, named in honor of Peggy Carter herself. The outside appearance reminded him a lot of Peggy's mother's house, with flowers in every direction. He could still remember all those times he had thanksgiving and Christmas dinner there.

He had known Peggy since high school, but it was during those days he began being experiment on with the Serum that he truly connected with her. He could remember he gentle warm hands, the way she held his own as he went through test after test. It was her presence that had brought him through everything in the end. He wondered if she still remember those little things, as much as he did?

"Want me to go inside with you?" Clint asked.

"Nah, I may be here a while."

"Alright. You have my cell phone number, right?"

Steve nodded as he whipped out the small piece of paper and the portable phone Toni had given him months ago.

"Good, call me when you are ready to leave."

Steve nodded again as he watched the Archer pull away and drive down the street. When the truck vanished from sight, he sighed and pulled himself together as he stepped towards the door. Opening it, he stepped into a cool air-conditioned room with a front desk a few feet away. The nurse sitting behind the desk looked up when he entered and smiled.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Uh, yeah…I am looking for a woman named Peggy Walton. She was once known as …"

"Peggy Carter", the nurse interrupted, nodding as she stood up, "You must be Captain Steven Rogers?"

"Uh yeah", he replied, blinking.

"Mr. Barton from shield told us you would be coming ahead of time. Please follow me."

Steve nodded as he matched pace with the woman, following her down the hall to the last room on the left. A gold name plate was attached to the door reading "Peggy Carter Walton, Room 110."

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything."

Steve nodded as he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" called a female voice.

He felt himself tense when he realized it was Peggy's voice, just the same as he remembered it. Stepping in, it took him a moment to realize who he was looking at was truly his Peggy. While the voice was the same, her body obviously wasn't. She was older now, around eighty years old with pure white hair and fragile bones. She still looked just as beautiful as he remembered, but her beauty now was a mature one that came with experience and age.

The woman looked up from the book she was reading in her recliner and froze, staring at him as they locked eyes.

"You…" she whispered, setting the book down on her lap, but she continued to grip it, "Are you…"

He smiled.

"I am", he replied.

Peggy couldn't find her voice as she stared at the man she had once loved, all those years ago. She had thought he died, but here he stood…just as young as he had been, sixty years earlier.

"You aren't a ghost?" she whispered.

"No Peggy", he replied kneeling in front of her as he looked into her beautiful green eyes, "it's really me."

Peggy was silent for a moment, before the smile she had brightened. Reaching out, she gently touched his face.

"So young…" she whispered as he looked down at her hands, frowning, "so old…"

"You still look just as beautiful", he replied smiling.

She smiled back.

"How are you here? You went down, in the icy water. You died Steven. You…"

"I lived", he replied, "I was frozen, preserved and revived several months ago. Did you not see the news tell about an alien invasion here in New York?"

Peggy smiled.

"I try not to watch the news anymore dear, makes me depressed", she replied before reaching out and taking his hand in hers, "So tell me about yourself. Where are you staying?"

Steve smiled.

"I am currently living with my team in Avenger tower. It's a nice place, though a bit too futuristic for me, although my floor is pretty old in style, thanks to the designer's consideration."

Peggy nodding, listening. She watched as his eyes lit up, talking about his team and what they could all do. Obviously they meant a lot to him. It was the sad, yet fond look he got on his face when he talked about one Antoinette Stark that had her really listening. She knew Toni personally. She had been friends with her father and mother before their untimely deaths. While she couldn't personally say anything good about them, she could still remember the beautiful, lonely little girl that used to follow her around the halls, calling out "Auntie Peggy", every few minutes. It did her heart well to know the little girl was now with her Steve, watching after him and perhaps…something more.

Peggy knew love. She had fallen deep into it for John Walton almost immediately after meeting the young doctor and they had stayed soul mates ever since. Seeing the look on Steve's face now, she could see how dear Toni had become to him.

"You love her?" she asked.

Steve paused mid description of his team and stared at her.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, a bit snappishly.

Peggy realized almost immediately what it must have sounded like to him. Like she was blaming him.

"Steve", she replied smiling as she took his hands, "I am so happy you have someone like her by your side."

Steve continued staring at her.

"I have lived my life Steven", she stated as she glanced out the window towards the pond she had perfect view of, "I have had three wonderful children, several marvelous grandchildren and even have a great on the way. I married the love of my life and we lived together in happiness until just recently."

Steve didn't respond, didn't move as she continued to talk.

"I can see how you look at me", she told him, still smiling, "I can also see how you look when talking about her."

"I don't…" he whispered.

She shook her head, placing a single finger on his lips.

"I love you, Steven Rogers", she replied looking deep into his eyes. Steve felt she was looking into his soul. "But you know you don't love me. Not anymore."

"I…Peggy…"

Peggy smiled again.

"I love the fact that you came to see me Steve, the past is in the past. Toni is in the present. Don't let her slip through your fingers, like I let you. It will haunt you…every day of your life."

"Peggy, please…" he whispered, heart breaking as he realized what she was about to do next.

"I release you Steve Rogers", she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed his lips, "you once told me you loved me and wanted to spend your remaining days with me. I release you Steven, because I broke that promise first when I married John."

Steve closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and he could imagine her the way she used to be. He could see her bright, awe-inspiring green eyes and her bouncy brown curls. The image however was quickly distorted as another face began to appear in his mind. A young face with straight black hair pulled sloppily into a ponytail. Grease stains streaked across a tanned face with chocolate milk colored eyes. The beautiful, intelligent, and captivating smile that followed blew his mind as his eyes snapped open and he gazed back at an elderly woman he had once known, but knew no more. This wasn't his Peggy, this was John Walton's Peggy.

Peggy leaned back, taking her lips from his as she smiled.

"Go to her Steve, tell her you love her and don't ever release her. Before it's too late."

Steve didn't turn back as he practically ran out the door.

Peggy watched him go, mixed feelings fluttering through her chest, but she knew she had done the right thing. Her time with Steve was over and she had moved on years ago, the day she met and married John. Now it was time for Steve to move on as well.

Clint didn't have to say a word to know that something had changed in his friend when Steve climbed back into the truck. Whatever happened, Steve now seemed all the more confident and all the more resigned about how things were now. Clint knew it was for the better.

"Take me to Toni", he replied and Clint didn't need to be told twice as he started up the truck and took off back towards Avenger tower.

 **AVNGRS**

Toni and Bruce had been working day and night for the past few nights since the hulk-out room incident. Toni didn't feel the need to stop and Bruce knew it was only a matter of time before she would give out, but he wanted to wait until she was ready. That didn't stop him from napping on and off throughout their time in the lab thought.

"I think we can finally begin the first real experiment", Toni replied, smiling, "Dumm-E! Hurry up and get me the tools I requested hours ago!"

The small bot came back, beeping and carrying on as it laid the tools down on the table where Toni was working. Toni smiled, petting the bot tenderly before taking the tools and doing some last minute touch ups.

"Alright, ready Bruce?"

Bruce nodded as he slipped on his protective goggles. Toni did the same as she nodded her head, giving him the signal to hit the lights. In complete darkness, save for the shine of her arc reactor, she grabbed the handle and pulled it down. A whirling sound filled the silence around them and Toni watched with interest as the small gem like stone they had pulled from the ray began to glow.

A warning alarm began to go off and Toni frowned.

"What's happening?" yelled Bruce over the alarm.

"I don't know, this can't be right! The sensors say that the stone is building up energy."

"Energy?" called Bruce, concerned.

"My scans show energy levels have risen nearly 15% Ma'am and still rising", Came Jarvis' reply.

"Shut it down!" Bruce yelled.

I can't! I already tried and for some reason it won't turn off." She paused and her eyes widened. "Hang on, I am going to try something!" she yelled as she took off across the room to her Iron Man Suit model IIX.

Grabbing the gauntlet, she ran up to the thing and concentrated its power on the gem.

"Toni, do you think that is such a good idea?" Bruce called nervously.

"Nope, but it is all I can think to do right now!" she called back.

Toni took a deep breath, praying this worked as she opened fire. The repulsor struck the gem, but the energy was only absorbed. Frowning, she lowered the glove just as the gem fired back at her. Toni's eyes widened comically as the blast struck her straight in the Reactor and the gem vanished.

"Toni!" Bruce shouted, but that was the last thing she heard as darkness overtook her.


	7. De-Aging

**Chapter Seven:**

 **De-Aging**

When Clint and Steve walked into the tower, they didn't have to be told that something was wrong. The worried expression that met them upon arrival were telltale signs enough.

"What happened?" Steve whispered.

Everyone was silent until Bruce stepped out of the back room.

"How is she?" Natasha asked, standing up.

"Stable, but…" he frowned, "we have a major problem."

"Is someone going to answer us or what?!" snapped Clint, "What the hell happened?! Who the freak are you talking about?!"

Steve froze.

"Where is Toni?" he whispered.

Bruce sighed.

"Toni and I were working on an experiment in the lab. There was a…problem. She attempted to dislodge the energy stone we were running tests on by shooting it with the iron man gauntlet. However it failed. Instead, the stone shot back at her and vanished. I think…I think it went into her arc reactor."

Steve paled and the others looked troubled.

"What did it do to her?" Steve asked.

Bruce looked around the room at the concerned faces.

"I think you all should see for yourself", he replied as he led the way to the back room.

The others followed him until he reached the medical bay door.

"Be silent when you enter, she is sleeping. She had a horrible headache and the reactor was causing her a lot of pain due to the foreign object within."

The others nodded as they stepped in behind Bruce and got their first real look at Toni. There were many gasps, but mostly everyone was dumbstruck by what they saw.

"She's so…" started Pepper.

"Young", finished Natasha.

"Right. Toni, the one we know, is exactly twenty four years old. According to my data, this Toni is twenty one."

"You mean she digressed into her younger years?" Steve asked, confused as he looked down at the woman he loved.

"Correct. Jarvis has named the process de-aging."

"I don't see how this is such a bad thing. It has given her many more years, yes?" asked Thor who had newly arrived at the tower, back from Asgard, while Steve and Clint were gone.

"It has, but I am afraid of what the other effects may be. True, this has given her more youth, but Toni wasn't that old in the first place and now, she is even younger. We do not know if she will keep de-aging or if she will even maintain her present memory."

"You mean she could forget us?" Clint asked, trying to understand.

Bruce nodded, sighing.

"Yeah. She has been unconscious since the lab accident occurred about an hour ago, however when she wakes, there is a fifty-fifty chance she will not remember us, the Avengers."

"Will she at least remember she is the woman of Iron?" asked Thor.

"Probably. Toni got the arc reactor when she was eighteen, so I would assume so."

"Eighteen…" Steve whispered, "I didn't realize she was so young."

"That's because you never took the time to really talk to her", Bruce snapped at him before calming himself down. He partially blamed all of this on Steve, though he knew that wasn't really fair.

Steve didn't reply to his comment, but anyone could see he looked ashamed by it.

"Listen, it's been a long day", Clint started, "let's all get some rest. Bruce, keep us informed if she wakes up."

Bruce nodded as he turned back to watch over his friend and science-sister. The others made their way out. Steve himself went to his room and collapsed on his bed. The words Peggy told him continued to ring through his mind. **_"Go to her Steve, tell her you love her and don't ever release her. Before it's too late."_** He wish he had realized his feelings sooner. He still could see her tear streaked face when she had kissed him and he didn't kiss back.

Sighing, he shook his head, sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He needed a hot shower. Steve made his way into his bathroom and began to strip. He closed his eyes and stepped into the hot stream of liquid as it ran over his face and shoulders.

 ** _"…_** ** _Before it's too late."_**

Steve punched the wall of the shower in anger, leaving a fist sized dent.

Had he waited too late?!

 **AVNGRS**

Bruce sat in the corner chair of the medical bay, watching, waiting for Toni to wake. He worried about many things concerning this new development of her de-aging, but he knew he wouldn't have any answers so long as she remained unconscious.

"Any change yet?" came a whisper from the door.

Bruce looked up at Natasha who stood looking at him, concern etched into her expression.

"No. Not even a change in her brain waves."

Natasha nodded as she stepped inside and lowered herself down beside Bruce, sitting on the edge of the lounge chair. Bruce glanced at her, before hesitantly slipping an arm around her waist. She smiled as she leaned into him.

All of this was still new for Bruce. He had loved Betty at one time, but after her betrayal and his own genetic mutation, he knew there was no place for love anymore. Still…Natasha made him hope that maybe he had been wrong about that possibility. She accepted him for who he was and even loved the big green guy as well, never once seeing him for the monster he felt himself to be.

Still, the two had yet to tell the team about their romantic…developments. Mostly because Bruce wasn't ready and Natasha respected that, though she had hinted at it to Clint.

"You know…when Clint or Steve take their turn, I could help you relax a bit?" she whispered suggestively.

Bruce ignored the tingle that ran up his spine as he locked his gaze on Toni's unconscious form.

"Maybe when she wakes", he whispered.

Natasha nodded, knowing when to push and when not to push as she peered at her unconscious teammate. She hoped the girl woke soon, for me then one reason. If Natasha was completely honest with herself, she adored her teammates more than she let on.

Clint was like her twin brother, always had been and always will be. Bruce…well, it was obvious what she thought of Bruce. Thor was like a fun older cousin, always there when you needed someone to lean on. Steve was obviously the father of their family and the one who took care of them. Then there was Toni.

Natasha would be the first to admit, she and Toni had not gotten off to a great start. In fact, it was a horrible start. Toni was nineteen when Natasha met her under the guise of Natalie Rushman, posing as Pepper's new assistant.

Years later, Toni and Natasha continued to be wary of one another, especially after Toni was cured of her poisoning and became the official "consultant" for the Avengers. The words, "Ironman yes, Toni Stark, not recommended" continued to haunt her to this day, though she was now fairly certain Toni had finally forgiven her, if only just recently. For this reason, Natasha thought of Toni fondly as what could only be described as a little sister. The two bickered, didn't fully trust one another completely, and often times squared off, but they loved each other and would always have each other's backs.

So yeah, call her sentimental in her aging, but she had finally learned what having a family was all about and she would be darned, if she let it be destroyed now.

"Wake up Toni", she whispered as she leaned her head against Bruce's and waited throughout the night, singing lullabies to help stave off any nightmares that might linger for Toni and Bruce as they slept.

 **AVNGRS**

Toni could hear someone singing, a quiet lovely tune. The melody was so familiar and yet, she couldn't bring herself to consciously recognize where she knew it from.

The words however captivated her.

 _"_ _Baby, my baby, oh how I love you tonight. I see your beautiful face and oh it is so right. You never would know, how much I love you. Baby oh Baby, won't you tell me too._

 _Baby my baby, oh how I sing just for you. I see your beauty and your ever glowing hue. You never would understand how much you meant to me. Baby oh baby, please won't you see._

 _Baby my baby, oh how your presence captures my soul. I see your worth and your striving goal. You never would allow me to show you, but Baby oh baby, please accept my love."_

The verses continued, but Toni knew no more as she continued to sleep, her dreams gentle and caressing as she faded back into the dark.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Ha, ha, sorry if this last part was a bit to mushy. I wrote the poem myself, so forgive me if it sucks. I am definitely not a poet XD_

 _Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I wanted something a bit more, emotional. I am definitely a lover of a touchy-feely moments, so you will have to forgive me for that as well if I went a bit overboard with them._

 _Anyways, look forward to next chapter, when Toni awakes!_


	8. Second First Introduction

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Second First Introduction**

Steve stepped into the dimly lit medical bay, his eyes completely on the young, pale figure lying so unnaturally still on the bed in the center of the room. He could hear Natasha as she sang lullaby after lullaby, trying to calm the sleeping members of his team. Bruce sat in the chair, his eyes closed with his head resting on Natasha's shoulder. Natasha herself was awake and singing, but she didn't move, nor did she open her eyes at his entrance, almost like she was sleep singing (like sleep walking, but singing).

Clint sat curled up near the window, his eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly. Thor sat beside Clint, also out cold with his hammer tucked in his arms like a Teddy Bear. Making sure to stay silent and not wake any of his team, he moved closer to the bed. Pepper Potts sat right beside it, her head angled awkwardly in the corner of the chair as she slept, and clutching Toni's hand in her own.

Steve moved to the other side chair where her free hand was located. There he sat and stared, waiting, hoping she would open her eyes. He had so much to tell her, now that he finally understand his own feelings. Bruce's earlier warning about her possibly not remembering them however continued to ring through his mind. He hoped to God that Bruce was wrong.

"Toni", he whispered as he leaned in close to her ear, "I am so sorry for hurting you. I need you to wake up. I have so much to tell you."

Toni didn't wake and she didn't move. Steve sighed as he closed his eyes. Perhaps he too should get a little bit of sleep. Maybe by the time he wakes, she also would be opening her eyes.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve didn't know how long he had been asleep, but it only took a mere moment for him to wake when the hand he had been gripping tightly in his own vacated snappishly; a loud crashing sound happening seconds later. Jumping, his eyes wide open and his body tense, ready for a fight, he looked around and realized everyone was staring past him. Turning, his eyes widened when he took in the frightened face of Toni Stark, wide awake and literally backing into the corner as far as she could get in the bed.

"Toni…" he whispered out.

She startled like a spooked deer, jumping away from him, her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know me?!" she demanded.

"Toni, I…"

"Steve, stop", Bruce replied setting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Steve nodded and took a step back. Bruce instead went closer, though the girl continued to try to back up further and further away from the two men, though she also noted others in the room surrounding her.

"Toni, can you tell us your name and age?" Bruce asked.

"You just said it…" she whispered, a bit snappishly; clearly wary of the team as they drew closer.

"Just humor me", Bruce replied, "You're in a hospital and I am one of your doctors."

"A doctor…" she whispered before she relaxed just slightly, nodding, "Antoinette Edwina Stark, but people call me Toni. I'm twenty-one."

"Good. Can you tell me what you remember last?"

Toni glanced around at the team a bit suspiciously, but again nodded.

"I was…" she stopped, frowning, "I was working in my lab with Jarvis on the Mark V suit. I…I can't remember anything after that. Did I have a lab accident?"

Bruce nodded as he stepped forward.

"Yeah you did have a lab accident, but not quite how you remember it. You say you are twenty-one, but see…" he paused, unsure of how to explain, "you were working with me in your lab on an energy stone. The stone became active and you attempted to stop it. It went into your arc reactor and…"

"The reactor?!" she gasped looking down, before her eyes widened, "It's not… but it was… I don't…"

Bruce frowned, confused.

"Toni?" a voice called from the door.

Toni snapped her head up, her entire body relaxing when she saw Pepper standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Pepper" Toni whispered.

Pepper Potts smiled as she stepped into the room and moved past the others to her friend's side. Toni smiled as the two embraced in a hug before she glanced once more at the five others surrounding her bed, watching with what could only be described as relief, confusion, and concern.

"Pepper, these guys…who are they?"

Pepper paused, glancing at Bruce who nodded. Pepper frowned.

"They are your friends, Toni."

"My…friends…" she whispered, but then her mouth went into a grim line. "Great, now I am hallucinating. Stupid medication…" she whispered out.

Natasha who had been listening from the back whipped her head up at that sentence and stepped forward.

"Ms. Stark", she greeted.

The others glanced at Natasha in confusion. Why was she calling Toni by that title? It was soon explained when once again, Toni seemed to relax just slightly, though not completely when she took in the others appearance.

"Ms. Rushman", she replied, "You look…different."

Natasha nodded.

"Bruce here will explain. Contrary to what you are obviously thinking, things are not as they seem to be."

Toni looked at each person, taking in their expression and body stance before she turned back to Pepper who nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Alright then…" she whispered with a sigh, "Let's hear it."

"Alright Toni", Bruce said as he sat on the end of her bed, "The jewel went into your reactor and it knocked you unconscious, but it also…it made you younger."

Toni narrowed her eyes.

"You are saying I was physically sent into the past?"

"Right", he nodded, "your body and mentality were made younger."

Toni nodded, breathing out slowly. That was a lot to take in for anyone, but luckily for them she was a genius and knew it was possible, what he was telling her, though improbable.

"This still doesn't explain things", she whispered out before her voice steeled and her eyes became determined, " _Who are you_."

"We…" started Steve, stepping forward, "are a group of superheroes known as the Avengers. We work together. I am Steve Rogers, Cap…"

"Captain America", Toni interrupted, looking him up and down with a frown, "hardly what I expected."

Steve swallowed, unsure if that was a compliment or not. By the look on her face, eyes narrowed in what he assumed to be anger and … was that guilt? He suspected it was the latter.

"R-Right", he stated before moving on to Bruce, "This is Bruce Banner aka The Hulk."

"Banner…" Toni whispered, eyes bright and a small smile tugging her face, "I have read your works doctor. Most impressive."

Bruce smiled, remembering the first time she said that to him on the helicarrier.

"Thank you. The feeling is mutual, Ms. Stark."

Toni smiled. "Toni, please."

Bruce grinned. "Toni then."

Toni nodded in affirmation before she glanced at Natasha, who stiffened before quickly stepping forward.

"Natalie Rushman aka Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow", she stated.

Toni looked her up and down before nodding.

"Natasha then", she whispered, but Nat got the feeling even now, Toni was angry about having been lied too. For Natasha, it felt odd considering she and Toni had finally put those ill feelings behind them only just recently and now this happened.

"I am Thor", Thor replied when her eyes connected with his. He tipped his head forward, smiling. Toni smiled back.

"Norse god Thor?" she asked.

He nodded. "Aye", he replied.

"Hmm", she hummed, before looking to Clint who had stayed in the back.

Clint stiffened before stepping forward.

"Clint Barton. Hawkeye", he replied a bit coldly.

The others in the room were confused as to why he replied in such an unfriendly manner, but Barton was having issues of his own. Toni was his best friend and the fact she couldn't remember him really hurt. He couldn't help but feel odd about how to go about treating her now, as a complete stranger.

Toni stared at him for a moment and for a split second, Clint wondered if she recognized him as a small smile seemed to flitter across her mouth, but then that second vanished and she turned away from him. Clint didn't stick around long after that as he headed out for some fresh air.

 **AVNGRS**

Toni was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. As soon as she opened her eyes and took in the five people surrounding her bed (let's not forget the one clutching her hand in his sleep), she had nearly panicked. She didn't recognize any of them, but they obviously recognized her as they began calling to her.

A man stepped forward, past the blonde who had been grabbing at her. This man was shorter than the first, with parted brown hair and green eyes. Square rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he took a seat on the end of her bed. She watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to even try and hurt her. She wouldn't have that if he did.

"Toni, can you tell me your name and age?" he whispered.

She blinked. Didn't he just say it?

"You just said it", she whispered back.

"Just humor me", the man replied, clearly amused, "You're in a hospital and I am one of your doctors."

"A doctor…" she whispered before she relaxed just slightly, nodding, "Antoinette Edwina Stark, but people call me Toni. I'm twenty-one."

"Good. Can you tell me what you remember last?"

Toni glanced around at the team a bit suspiciously, but again nodded. She didn't trust them, but if what they were telling her was the truth, they deserved to know.

"I was…" she stopped, frowning. Why did everything seem hazy? "I was working in my lab with Jarvis on the Mark V suit. I…I can't remember anything after that. Did I have a lab accident?"

The man nodded as he leaned forward.

"Yeah you did have a lab accident, but not quite how you remember it. You say you are twenty-one, but see…" he paused, seemingly unsure of how to explain, "you were working with me in your lab on an energy stone. The stone became active and you attempted to stop it. It went into your arc reactor and…"

"The reactor?!" she gasped looking down, before her eyes widened. The silver lines from the palladium poisoning were gone! "It's not… but it was… I don't…" What the heck had happened?! Did they cure her?

The man frowned, confused and about to say something else, when the door opened to the hospital room.

"Toni?" a voice called from the door.

Toni snapped her head up, her entire body relaxing when she saw Pepper Potts standing there with a concerned look on her face. Finally, someone she knew.

"Pepper" Toni whispered.

Pepper smiled before she wrapped her arms comfortingly around Toni. Toni smiled as she felt the warmth and safety of her friend in this room full of strangers. Speaking of strangers…

"Pepper, these guys…who are they?" she whispered, once again glancing around the room with trepidation.

Pepper paused and looked around the room much like Toni had done before she looked down at her, frowning and basically flowing with concern. "They are your friends, Toni."

"My…friends…" she whispered, but then her mouth went into a grim line. This had to be a trick. Or maybe…maybe a dream. Yeah, the palladium medication. This had to be a side effect or something. "Great, now I am hallucinating. Stupid medication…" she whispered out.

To Toni's surprise, the woman in the back of the room moved forward and her eyes widened as she recognized the face behind the mess of red curls.

"Ms. Stark", she greeted.

"Ms. Rushman", she replied, "You look…different."

The woman nodded, her former long red hair gone in place of short curls. Her usual professional clothing replaced by a leather body suit. Just what the heck was going on?!

"Bruce here will explain. Contrary to what you are obviously thinking, things are not as they seem to be", Ms. Rushman or whoever she was, replied.

Toni looked at each person, taking in their expression and body stance before she turned back to Pepper who nodded, smiling reassuringly. Toni supposed she could as least listen.

"Alright then…" she whispered with a sigh, "Let's hear it."

"Alright Toni", the man named Bruce said, "The energy stone I was talking about before went into your reactor and it knocked you unconscious, but it also…it made you younger."

Toni narrowed her eyes. Was that even possible?

"You are saying I was physically sent into the past?"

"Right", he nodded, "your body and mentality were made younger."

Toni nodded, breathing out slowly. That was a lot to take in for anyone, but luckily for them she was a genius and knew it was possible, what he was telling her, though improbable. Then again, most things about her were improbable.

"This still doesn't explain things", she whispered out before her voice steeled and her eyes became determined, " _Who are you_."

"We…" started the blonde from before, stepping forward from where he had been leaning against the wall, watching, "We are a group of superheroes known as the Avengers. We work together. I am Steve Rogers, Cap…"

"Captain America", Toni interrupted, looking him up and down with a frown. This was the man her father had always told her about throughout her childhood. This was the man she had failed to live up to. This was the man who she partially blamed for every issue she had with her parents. Annoyed that he seemed to be so concerned about her health, she tightened her resolve and hid her fear and self-loathing. "Hardly what I expected."

The man… Captain America, swallowed nervously. Why was he nervous around her? Had they met before? Oh that's right, Pepper said they had and that they were friends. She highly doubted she could be friends with Captain America. The very idea was practically impossible.

"R-Right", Steve stated before looking back to the man called Bruce, "This is Bruce Banner aka The Hulk."

"Banner…" Toni whispered, eyes bright and a small smile tugging her face. She knew Banner. She had studied about him and read his works. He was amazing. "I have read your works doctor. Most impressive."

Bruce smiled.

"Thank you. The feeling is mutual, Ms. Stark."

Toni smiled back in a friendly manner. "Toni, please."

Bruce grinned. "Toni then."

Toni nodded in affirmation before she glanced at Natasha, who stiffened before quickly stepping forward, obviously noticing that Toni wanted to know her part in all of this.

"Natalie Rushman aka Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow", she stated.

Toni looked her up and down before nodding. So she had lied? No surprising, but… it hurt.

"Natasha then", she whispered.

"I am Thor", the giant man with blonde hair replied when their eyes connected. He tipped his head forward and Toni smiled at him. Something about the man made her immediately relax.

"Norse god Thor?" she asked, realizing what he said his name was.

He nodded. "Aye", he replied.

"Hmm", she hummed, before looking to the final stranger in her room. This one stayed in the shadows, but he seemed to have been watching her closely the entire time. It made her nervous, but also something about him tugged at her memory a bit. Just who was he?

The man walked stiffly towards her, though remained a few feet away as though scared to get to close to her. She wondered why?

"Clint Barton. Hawkeye", he replied a bit coldly.

Toni stared at him, the name tugging at her subconscious. Clint Barton… did she know him from somewhere? The way his eyes searched hers…so hopeful…she couldn't help but smile at him, wanting to reassure him. He seemed to relax a bit when she did, but the noise of the blonde sitting down beside her drew her attention and when she glanced back, the brunette was gone.

 **AVNGRS**

"Toni?" Pepper called as she walked back into the room, hours after her waking.

Toni looked up from the tablet that had been handed to her by Bruce. Jarvis had kindly made sure to upload all the files he had on the avengers so that she could read through and learn about the others more, hopefully awakening her lost memories. "What is it Pep?"

Pepper smiled as she neared the side of the bed, "I just talked to the doctor. He said other than the amnesia and the whole, de-aging thing, you look healthy and ready to leave."

Toni nodded. During the past few hours, she had been reading extensively on Shield when they explained to her that was whose care she was currently in. Toni didn't like not knowing about something regarding herself and her friends. In this case Pepper. She needed to know everything there was to know about the organization in case she ever needed to take emergency action against them. Luckily, Jarvis seemed more than willing to tell her everything she wished to know. He even showed her a few videos she had from her time before the de-aging, including the lab video in which the incident took place. It still stupefied her that it had altered her to such an extent. That being the case, was the stone still within her arc reactor?

The thought often drew her to peer at the reactor, but it continued to glow blue with no sign of anything foreign sitting within it.

"Ready to get out of here?" Pepper asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah I guess. Where are we going?"

"Avenger tower. Formerly Stark tower."

"Hmm…I always thought of building a tower. Glad to hear I did", Toni replied smiling, "do I still own the Malibu house?"

"Oh yes, you go there often to get away", Pepper nodded as she pulled the wheelchair towards the edge of the bed. Toni glared at it with disgust.

"I am not getting in that", Toni declared.

Pepper narrowed her eyes.

"You are or Steve said he would carry you."

Toni gulped. Captain America… yeah, no…she could handle the wheelchair.

"Fine", she sighed and Pepper smiled, partially. It hurt her to see Toni couldn't remember how close she had become with the blonde Captain. It was obvious Steve and Clint were suffering more than most of them with the recent turn of events.

Toni didn't notice Pepper's sudden mood change as she sat down in the chair, irritated at having to be pushed around like an invalid.

"Onward Potts", she yelled, pointing forward.

Pepper rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the fond look that came over her. This girl…what would she do without her?

The question was not one she wanted an answer to anytime soon.


	9. Avenger Tower

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Avenger Tower**

Toni squirmed nervously as they rolled through the halls of shield. Every agent seemed to be staring at her and if she hadn't been told that they worked together, she would have been seriously concerned about her safety as most of the looks held anything but warmth. Still, if Pepper thought they were safe, who was she to argue? After all, maybe that was just how agents were.

"Ladies", a voice greeted.

Toni looked up, once again coming face to face with the blonde from earlier. Steve Rogers aka Captain America. She still didn't fully believe what Pepper had told her about becoming friends with the man. How could she have, after all her father put her through regarding him?

"Steve" Pepper greeted.

Toni noticed he was staring at her, so she stared back. When the silence became too much, Toni sighed and nodded, letting out a slight floppy wave in greeting.

"Captain", was all she said in greeting trying to be as indifferent as possible, but the smile that seemed to light up his face at even the smallest greeting had her dumbfounded.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Toni thought about that for a moment. True, she had memory of the tower, but from what she had been told, it was nothing like it had been.

"It's technically not home for me", Toni stated as she stared up at the blonde again who looked to be equally deep in thought about her statement. Finally he just shrugged.

"It will be", was all he said back before turning to lead them down the hall.

They were almost to the helicarrier ramp where Happy would be waiting with a car, when two (what Toni guessed to be agents) showed up, but the man standing behind them was who attracted her attention.

"Fury", she greeted, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Nick smiled at her in greeting. No one knew he was her godfather and at this stage in the game, he wasn't going to be telling anyone he was, but that didn't mean he would ignore the bond they shared.

"Toni", he replied, "Doing well?"

Toni snorted. "Oh yeah Fury, just you know…amnesia and de-aging; all that jazz…"

Nick just smirked and Toni returned it, both understanding what the other one was trying to say without using words. They wouldn't let people know this, but the two were actually very close to one another; even if they did have their issues with each other now and again.

"Get going then", he replied as he turned to Steve, "I want an update on any progress you make about her condition. Also, remember to be on guard, we don't know enough about that bounty to relax fully yet. With Ironman out of commission, well…I don't need to tell you Captain how dangerous this situation could become."

"I understand sir", Steve nodded as he turned to the girls listening in on the conversations, unabashed. He cleared his throat as he swept his arm out, gesturing towards the lowered ramp.

"Shall we?"

The three stepped off the helicarrier and Toni wasted no time in looking back at it, trying to see how big it was and what it looked to be made of. When she did, it only took her a mere moment to realize she had to have been the one to design the thing. It practically screamed "Stark Industries".

"Boss!" Happy yelled running forward and embracing her. Toni blinked for a second before hugging him back, smiling. She had forgotten about how touchy-feely Happy could be sometimes, especially when it came to her own well-being.

"I'm alright Happy", she stated as he drew back.

The man looked her over before nodding and stepped back towards the limo. Opening the door, he waited patiently as Steve swept Toni up, protests and all, into his arms and sat her down in the back. Happy shut the door as Toni glared daggers while Steve and Pepper went around to the other side and got in.

"Don't glare at me like that", Steve huffed, "it was quicker."

Toni just rolled her eyes as they started towards the tower.

 **AVNGRS**

Toni didn't know what to expect when they arrived home. She knew changes had been made to the tower, but she couldn't believe just how many. The name STARK was gone and replaced with a large A. The tower itself seemed bigger and broader, not to mention more upgraded. The garage they found themselves in was even bigger than she remembered and at least had five more cars than before.

"Toni, you alright?" Pepper asked, opening the door for her, concerned she was perhaps being overwhelmed by everything.

Toni nodded, realizing they were both staring at her with apprehension. She stood up, a bit shakily at first, before she found her feet and started forward towards the elevator, ignoring the hovering Captain who refused to back off even a foot from her. Stepping inside, she closed her eyes, just enjoying the sensation of a rising elevator before it finally drew to a stop, her stomach fluttering with butterflies at the motion.

When the doors swooshed open, she found herself face to face with the other four avengers, each watching her from where they sat in the family room. Plastering on her usual fake media smile, she greeted them.

"Howdy folks", she replied.

"How are you feeling Woman of Iron?" the one called Thor asked from the right of the room where he sat eating a… poptart?

"Fine Thor, just fine", she replied as she stepped further in, her eyes drawing to Natalie Rushman or in this case, Natasha.

Natasha smiled at her before standing and drawing a chair away from the dining room table. She knew Toni preferred hard backed things rather than a soft couch.

"Thank you", she replied as she sat in the chair, giving her a small nod.

The others watched, a bit stunned. Natasha had done that willingly for Stark?

Nat seemed to sense everyone was gawking at her, so she sent her assassin glare around to each one. They stopped staring after that.

"Toni, would you like a tour?" Pepper asked.

Toni sighed for a second, looking around the room. Honestly she didn't, but she did want to know where everything was in case of emergency. She didn't like to not know things, especially about her own building.

"Alright", she agreed, "but then I want to see the lab."

Pepper grinned. "Alright."

"I will give her the tour", Bruce offered, "I know you have work that needs to be done Pepper."

Pepper nodded, although reluctant. "Okay then Bruce, let me know if she needs anything."

"Better come visit!" Toni yelled.

Pepper nodded and waved lazily behind her head as she entered the elevator and vanished behind its doors.

Now alone in a room of, practically strangers, Toni could feel her anxiety levels rising a bit. Perhaps she should have asked Pepper to stay, but she knew that wouldn't have been fair. Pepper did a lot for her and the company and if she said she had work to do, then Toni didn't doubt she really had work to do. Besides, technically she knew these people, right? So she should be fine. Right..?

Toni followed Bruce through the house. He pointed out the obvious things, like the kitchen, the family bathroom, the formal dining room, and some of the larger places before he moved to the elevator.

"Where we are right now is the Avenger Family area, which is where most of us are located throughout the day. This is the twentieth floor. The basement you obviously know is the garage and then below that", he send indicating a password protected digital pad, "is your lab and my lab."

"I built you a lab?" Toni asked, a bit amazed but not at all surprised. She honestly respected Dr. Banner's work quite a lot.

"Yes, you did", he nodded, "back up here, on the twenty-first floor is my room, the hulk-out room, and just generally all of my things."

"By Hulk out room, you mean where you can let Big Green out?"

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, you built a room on every floor of the tower for me, just in case of emergencies. Some vary in size, but the one on the family floor, the lab, and my own floor are the biggest and probably sturdiest built."

"I see", Toni replied as she took in what he was telling her, "The twenty-second floor is Thor's floor. The Twenty-third floor is Clint's floor, which attaches to the twenty-fourth floor which is Natasha's floor."

Toni nodded.

"Twenty-fifth floor is Steve's and…"

"Twenty-sixth floor is probably a spare floor."

Bruce blinked at her in response. "How did you…"

"I know myself", she replied with a shrug, "It just seems like something I would do."

"Yes, well you are right. The twenty-sixth floor is a spare floor in case of a guest and the twenty-seventh floor is your personal lab for smaller projects which connects to the twenty-eighth floor where you room. The twenty-ninth floor is the gym and the thirtieth floor are the ranges. A range for Clint and his arrows and also just a few other rangers in case you or one of the others needs to practice target shooting or new weapon upgrades."

"Huh", Toni mumbled as she glanced at the buttons for the last two floors.

"What about thirty-one and thirty-two?"

"Thirty-one is locked. I personally don't know what is in there, but it requires a password as our labs do. Only you know the code though. Floor thirty-two leads us to the roof, where you made a sort of nest for Hawkeye to relax in."

Toni nodded. "Nineteen and down are office levels?"

"Right, offices you use for SI and associates. Your personal office here in the tower is on your personal floor, but the business office you use for meetings and such is on the nineteenth floor."

"Sweet", she said nodding, "Mind if I go see my floor?"

"Of course. Would you like some company?" Bruce asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Actually, would you mind if I went alone?"

Bruce didn't even hesitate to nod. "Yeah, just remember dinner is at six. I will come retrieve you if you don't arrive."

Toni nodded as the man stepped out. She pushed the twenty-eighth floor and waited as the elevator rose. When finally it dinged, she stepped out and into a rather relaxed style living room. A bar was to the left upon entering and a comfy couch in front of a TV and a glass coffee table was center. To the right in front of glass panes were two chairs at a small round table, obviously for when she wanted to sit in hardback chairs which were easier for her to breathe in with the arc reactor.

"Jarvis?" she called.

"Here Ma'am" he replied immediately.

"Good to know J", she replied smiling, "do the Avengers ever come on this floor?"

"Rarely ever Ma'am. Only when they need to wake you. Though usually you are in the labs."

"No surprises there then", Toni laughed, "You have video files of my interactions with the others over the past week before my memories were scrapped, right?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"Good, can you show them? I want to learn just how close I was to the Avengers and also… maybe this will help me learn to deal with each one."

"Yes Ma'am", he replied as Toni took a seat on the couch. Jarvis placed the first file into the drive as Toni made out the face of Thor on the screen.

 _Thor walked into living room, his face downcast and his body held in such a way that anyone with eyes could see he was pouting. Toni who had just walked in from having been in her lab noticed almost immediately._

 _"_ _Thor, what's up buddy?" she asked curiously and obviously concerned about the other._

 _"_ _Lady of Iron, I have run out of the things you call…poptarts", he replied in anguish, "I did not realize just how many I had consumed until there were no more."_

 _Toni stared at him a moment before a laugh spilled from her lips._

 _Thor was not amused._

 _"_ _S-Sorry bud, it's just…" she walked over to the closet and vanished behind its door. The closet, as it is technically called was practically a bedroom in terms of length and width. Honestly, it was more like a storage container than a closet, but those titles were merely technicalities._

 _"_ _Here they are", she called as she grabbed a large box and handed it to him, a broad and highly amused smile on her face._

 _Thor took it and opened the lid. He stared into it for a moment before suddenly grabbing Toni and sweeping her off her feet, twirling her around in an embrace._

 _"_ _This is a marvelous gift lady of Iron", he replied smiling like a kid in a candy store, "Is there anything I might bestow upon you for such a gift?"_

 _Toni was silent for a moment in deep thought, still a bit surprised by his sudden physical contact with her._

 _"_ _Call me Toni, rather than lady of Iron and I will get you as many boxes of poptarts as you want."_

 _Thor's face beamed with pleasure._

 _"_ _Very well La-Toni. Thank you."_

 _Toni just smiled as she smacked his back playfully, "no problem Thor."_

Toni stared at the video, making mental notes.

Thor hugged her…Thor loves poptarts…Thor was told by Toni, to call her Toni after she gave him poptarts.

Therefore conclusion: Thor and Toni are friends.

"Huh", she huffed, "alright, next video J."

 _Toni groaned as Natasha stood above her on what was obviously the gym rink, smirking down. Toni just glared as she stood up._

 _"_ _You're going easy on me", Toni growled, fixing her safety helmet._

 _Nat shrugged. "It was either that or Steve threatened to rip my head off. Last time we fought, he nearly did after I bruised your ribs a bit."_

 _Toni winced at the memory._

 _"_ _Gee, thanks for being so kind", she stated sarcastically._

 _Natasha just shook her head, still smiling slyly. The smile made Toni nervous as she went back into fighting stance._

 _"_ _So did you ask Clint yet?" Toni asked._

 _Natasha frowned. "Not yet. I… I am a bit… nervous."_

 _"_ _You, the master assassin? Nervous?"_

 _Nat glared at her._

 _"_ _Sorry, sorry, but I mean…it's not a big deal. Clint obviously likes you and I know you like him. Go for it."_

 _Natasha didn't reply as she socked Toni in the ribs again with her blue boxing gloves. Toni groaned as she collapsed to a knee. Natasha just smirked._

 _"_ _I think you should focus on the here and now Toni", she replied smiling, "leave my problems to me."_

 _"_ _Evil Woman", Toni growled as she stood back up, but smiled back, "let's go again then."_

 _The two smirked, eyeing one another as they raised their gloves and prepared to fight. It merely took a moment for Natasha to dodge the punch Toni had thrown before she flipped Stark on her back and peered down at her with glee._

 _"_ _Thanks Toni", she replied devilishly._

 _Toni just sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Glad to be a stress ball", she joked as she once again stood up._

Toni wasn't sure what to think with this video. She and Natasha had become rather close it seemed. Huh, weird. Still, they were discussing girl troubles and all that. Obviously, the two were much closer than they had been when she was Natalie, her personal assistant. Even then, they had gotten along rather fabulously. Though Toni did have a notion at the time that Natalie wasn't who she had said she was.

The next video began to play.

 _"_ _Toni!" a voice called._

 _Toni who had been rocking out to AC/DC turned it down and smiled when Bruce walked in._

 _"_ _What's up Brucie?" she asked._

 _Bruce sighed at the nickname._

 _"_ _You said you were going to assist me on my new project, remember?"_

 _"_ _Oh right", she nodded, "Sorry about that, I forgot."_

 _"_ _I could see that", he replied evenly, taking in her ragged apperance._

 _"_ _Did you even sleep tonight?"_

 _"_ _Hmm…for a bit."_

 _"_ _How long is a bit?"_

 _"_ _I…"_

 _"_ _Ms. Stark slept exactly seventeen hours ago for fifteen minutes sir. She did not sleep for forty eight hours before then."_

 _Toni glared at the ceiling. "Traitor", she muttered._

 _Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "Toni…"_

 _"_ _Just stuff it Bruce", she replied._

 _Toni grinned as she hopped off the stool and made her way towards the man, hanging off his shoulders._

 _"_ _You're my science bro Bruce, not my mother. Now what seems to be the problem that I needed to help you with?"_

 _"_ _It's…"_ the video fades out as Bruce goes on to explain.

"I am not at all surprised that he and I are close", Toni replied as Jarvis began the next tape.

 _Toni was once again rocking out to AC/DC music when an assassin dropped down from the vent. He stayed crouched, swiftly moving up behind her as Toni continued working, oblivious to his presence or at least seemingly so. Staying to the shadows, he was just about to reach out and grab her when Toni raised a finger in the air and pointed it back at him._

 _"_ _You even try and scare me and you won't get any of your precious arrows I have been slaving away on."_

 _Clint sighed._

 _"_ _How did you know I was there?" he asked with a pout._

 _"_ _Oh please", Toni said smiling as she swung herself around on the bench to face him, "You do this almost every other day. Besides, I may or may not have put a silent alarm in the vents."_

 _Clint sighed again and hung his head._

 _"_ _Take all the fun out of it", he murmured._

 _Toni just laughed good naturedly, "Fun for you because you are not the one having to replace expensive equipment every time you throw something in fright."_

 _Clint just smirked. "Not my problem"_

 _She glared at him, though her eyes held amusement and maybe just a slight bit of irritation._

 _"_ _What will I do with you", she grumbled._

 _The other smirked. "You know you love me"_

 _Toni just scoffed. "Oh yes, birdbrain, love you bunches", she stated sarcastically, but the two shared a friendly look before she shook her head and started back into the project she had been working on as Clint settled down on the couch behind her, attempting to snooze._

 _The atmosphere had completely relaxed for the better and two just did what they normally did in the company of the other._

"Jarvis", Toni whispered, "Clint and I, are we…"

"Best Friends Ma'am", the AI finished.

Toni sighed in relief as something tugged at her memory, "Good. I guess I could see that. I don't know why but he seems…the most familiar to me."

The AI was silent. Toni shook her head, still a bit confused but nevertheless, accepting of her current circumstances.

"Next one J", she replied, knowing full well this one would be about Rogers. She had to admit, she was the most curious about their relationship compared to all the others.

 _Captain America threw punch after punch at the punching bag hanging in front of him. The gym was dimly lit and the windows they had lined around the very top of the gym were dark indicating night. His face was red from the workout, but Toni who stood in the doorway just watched him, enjoying the show._

 _Steve seemed to realize he was being watched as he turned to face the doorway where he noticed Toni standing. He stiffened as she waltzed in, smiling. Two steaming mugs sat in her hands._

 _"_ _Jarvis said you were up", she replied handing one of the cups over to him, "Coffee. Thought you might be able to use it."_

 _He nodded, taking it. "Thanks."_

 _"_ _No problem", she replied as the two sat down on the bench near the lockers._

 _"_ _So…" she started, "couldn't sleep?"_

 _He shook his head. "Nightmare."_

 _She nodded. "Me too", she whispered._

 _He was silent for a moment, glancing at her time and again before deciding to speak._

 _"_ _Would you…would you like to watch a movie with me?" he asked._

 _She looked up at him, surprised at the invite, before she nodded._

 _"_ _Yeah that sounds…sounds great. What movie and what floor?"_

 _"_ _Family floor and… maybe something relaxing?"_

 _"_ _Hmm…" she hummed, "how about… we could watch the sound of music?"_

 _He blinked at her. "What is that?"_

 _She stared at him. "Dude, you still have so much catching up to do."_

 _Steve blushed in embarrassment, but Toni just smiled as the two headed towards the family room. When they arrived, they took a seat on the couch beside one another._

 _"_ _J, hit it."_

 _The movie began playing and the lights dimmed. Toni wrapped the couch blanket further around herself before glancing at the Captain who had begun watching the movie with mild curiosity. Smiling at the innocent look on his face, she shuffled a bit closer to him. She noted he stiffened just a bit at the close proximity, but didn't pull away when she leaned into him. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her and settled back with her lying against his chest. The two began watching the movie, but it didn't take long before both were asleep, curled around one another and at peace for the night._

"J…" Toni whispered, a deep tingling feeling going through her chest, "Steve and I… are we…"

"Toni" called a voice, breaking her out of her thoughts and interrupting Jarvis before he could answer.

She looked up startled to see Pepper standing there.

"Pep, I thought you had work."

"I did, I have been gone an hour. What are you up to?"

"Just…trying to understand things a bit better", she replied.

Toni glanced at the screen that still showed a paused picture of Toni and Steve.

"Curious?" she asked.

Toni looked up at her. "You know how my dad was with me Pepper. How could I have fallen in love with the very man who made it impossible for Howard and I to ever have that father daughter relationship. How could I be that stupid?"

Pepper frowned.

"I know you don't understand now Toni, but a lot of things happened between you and Steve since the time you met him and now. You both became friends, though I won't lie, it did take you a long time. You didn't want to like him then, just as you don't want to now, but it happened Toni and it was for the best as you were able to work and live together in a more relaxed, friendly manner."

Toni didn't say anything before she sighed and turned once again to face the screen, taking in her own, as well as Steve's peaceful face.

"I need time", she whispered, "I need my memories back."

"Bruce is working on it. He told me to tell you when I started up here that dinner would be ready in about five minutes. Clint's turn to make."

"Clint" she whispered, "What did he make?"

"Pizza, as usual", Pepper said with amusement, "he is addicted, I swear."

Toni smiled.

"We best not keep the team waiting then", she replied, "Pizza time."

The two started towards the elevator, but Toni stopped and turned to look at the screen one more time. Perhaps…she should at least give him a chance.

"Toni, you ready?" Pepper called.

Toni turned back to her, nodding.

"Yeah Pep, let's go", she replied and stepped into the elevator.


	10. Return of Toni Stark

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Return of Toni Stark**

Dinner went pretty well. Everyone was mostly silent, though they occasionally chatted with one another. Toni for the most part though just watched and listened, trying to understand them even more. She no longer had any doubts she was a member of the team and she didn't doubt they were her friends, though the thought was a bit alien to her still she was happy for it nonetheless.

"Toni, if you would, I could use you in the labs", Bruce told her, "I would like to run a few test on the reactor and see if we can't locate the stone. Also, some blood work would be nice to see if we can't somehow change you back or at least, try to find a way to regain your memories if nothing else."

"Of course Bruce", she replied smiling as the two headed for the elevator.

"Toni", called Steve.

She turned and he hesitated.

"Err…if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

She nodded and started to turn away before hesitating.

"Would you…would you keep me company in the lab?" she asked, "it may take Bruce a while to run his tests."

A bright smile lit up Steve's face. "Of course", he replied as the three went down to Bruce's lab.

"Alright Toni, strip for me", Bruce said as he went to grab his instruments. Steve beside her flushed at the word as Toni rolled her eyes and began stripping off her shirt and pants. Steve turned away, red faced.

"What's wrong Cap, never seen a girl's body before?" she teased.

Steve glanced at her, his face still a bright red when he took in her smooth skin, as well as her black bra and underwear.

She was truly gorgeous.

His eyes finally rested on her reactor which continued to glow a reassuring blue. He could still remember when she flew the nuke into space and reactor flickered off. It was not a memory or a time he enjoyed, but he now understood how important the device truly was. It kept her alive and therefore it held a special place in his own heart.

"You okay there?" Toni asked stepping forward.

Steve stepped back. "Yeah, uh…" he realized he was staring at her chest and turned away again, his face flushing crimson once more to Toni's amusement, "I was just…thinking."

"About?" she asked curiously, backing up a bit to give him space.

"The reactor. It…it really is important."

Toni glanced down at the reactor before shrugging. "Keeps me alive", she muttered.

"Yeah, exactly", he replied staring into her brown eyes. She noticed the intensity of it and felt her own cheeks blush against her will. She never noticed how beautiful his blue eyes were.

"Alright, ready Toni?" Bruce asked walking back towards them.

Toni nodded as she laid down on the table under a large hanging body scanner.

"No moving now", he replied as he turned it on. The scanner hummed as it began circling her, casting a green light over the reactor and the rest of her body. Steve watched from the side, hopeful that they would find a way to help her. He had so much to tell her and so much to apologize for.

"While it scans you, I am going to draw some blood samples", Bruce replied as he took out a syringe and started towards her. Toni watched him like a hawk as he, being as gently as he could, slid it into her vein. Several vials of blood later, he took it back out as the machine above beeped, indicating it was done.

"Alright, let's see what we found", he replied as he set the blood in the tester and moved towards the x-ray holographic board.

"Jarvis, show me her chest first", he replied.

"Of course Doctor Banner", Jarvis said as he brought up the scans.

"I don't see anything", Steve whispered.

The two glanced at him and he quickly shut up as they peered at it closer.

"Jarvis, enhance the shot twenty fold", Toni commanded.

The image enhanced and everyone standing there stared in surprise. Deep in the middle of the reactor was the stone, barely noticeable except for the foreign energy resonating weakly from it.

"Can we get it out?" Toni asked.

"I don't know. We could try, but you would probably have to go under for a bit. It would be nothing short of surgery, Toni."

Toni nodded, sighing.

"I think I can trust you Doc. When do you want to do this?"

"It's late now. How about we set it for tomorrow?"

"Alright", Toni nodded, "Tomorrow it is."

Bruce gave her a small smile as he gently patted her bare shoulder and then moved to the elevator, leaving the two alone. Toni stared at the scans, taking in every detail.

"Are you scared?" Steve asked.

She glanced at him. "Would you consider me a coward if I said a little?"

He frowned. "No. I would consider you human", he replied.

Toni sighed and hopped up on the table, continuing to stare at the scans. She was scared, though she expected him to laugh at her a bit for it. Either that or bark at her to man up. That's what her father would have done. What Toni didn't expect was to be hugged by the super soldier. She stiffened as she felt his arms encircle her and his hands glide over her bare back.

"I won't leave your side Toni", he whispered, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Toni couldn't explain the sudden surge of emotion she felt right then. It was like someone had flipped a switch. All at once she was crying, burying her face into his shoulder sobbing as he held her. She couldn't seem to stop it, but she also didn't really want too. It was weird. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like something inside her had broke at the words he whispered so sweetly into her ear.

"Why", she cried, "Why are you…so kind to me", she huffed out, tears sliding down her face.

Steve frowned, tightening his grip on her.

"I'm not", he whispered, "I wasn't", he said again.

Toni didn't understand, but she felt like somehow, he wasn't talking to her but rather himself. She just nodded, listening to him as he spoke.

"You told me once that you loved me", he whispered and she stiffened a bit involuntarily at his words, "you told me and I didn't say anything back. I couldn't because I was an idiot. I was a moron who couldn't move on from the past and it hurt you. Badly. I wanted to tell you before this accident happened, that I finally figured things out."

Toni frowned, confused. "Figured out what" she asked, sniffling.

Steve smiled. "I love you Toni", he whispered, "I love you, so, so much."

Toni couldn't help it, she laughed. Steve frowned, drawing back from her a bit as tears continued to stream down her face, but laughter spilled from her mouth. Toni noticed his face darken a bit as he started to turn away. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to her, kissing him. She didn't know what came over her, but when she kissed him, it was like her memories spilled forth. She could remember the hulk-out room. She could remember kissing him and then how he stared at her. She could remember the breakdown she had here in the lab with Bruce and then the accident that occurred after. She could remember everything.

"Steve", she whispered out, "I love you too, Capsicle."

Steve blinked at the pet name, as he stared into her eyes that no longer looked foggy or lost. It was truly his Toni Stark looking back.

"Toni", he whispered as he pressed his lips once more to her own. Their mouths continued to lip lock each other, before his tongue asked for entrance. Toni was more than willing to give it as she opened up, allowing entrance. His tongue swept through her mouth as her own tongue reach out for his. When they both finally drew back, neither one could breathe very well.

"Your back", he whispered, leaning his forehead against her own, "I am so sorry. So sorry…"

"Shh", she whispered, "It's okay. Not your fault Steve. None of this was your fault. I'm here. I'm alive."

"I won't ever leave you", he whispered, staring into her eyes, "I love you."

The two once again fell into an embrace, caught up in one another and unaware of the eyes of five others watching them from the doorway.

"She's back", Bruce whispered, smiling.

The others nodded, all relieved.

"Now we just need to make sure she stays that way", Clint whispered.

"Working on it", Bruce replied.

"Let's give them some space", Pepper whispered as she pulled the door closed.

Things were finally looking up.

 **AVNGRS**

Bruce pulled the latex gloves on as he grabbed some pliers and a scalpel. Toni laid on her back on the table, watching him. Steve stood beside her, gently rubbing his hand over her bare arm.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be", she replied.

The rest of the avengers, plus Pepper stood off to the side, watching with trepidation. Bruce was also feeling the nerves of working on one of his best friends with no assistance aside from his own two hands. He knew the others would help if he asked, but honestly, there wasn't much else they could do at the moment besides wait and see what might happen. He didn't even know if he could reach the stone or not, considering how deep it went.

"Here we go", Bruce replied as he turned the reactor and then gently popped it out. Toni hissed in pain as it came lose, but Bruce was being as gentle as possible. He handed it to Steve who stood beside him, also wearing gloves. Steve held it so that the magnet wasn't disrupted as Bruce began looking deep down into the holding of the reactor. Toni winced at the feel of someone's hand going into her chest, but tried hard not to move, knowing this had to be done.

"You're doing great" whispered Steve, "you are amazing Toni."

Toni smiled at his encouraging whispers before once again focusing on Bruce.

"I see it" he whispered out, "but it's pretty jammed in to the casing. I am going to try and pick it up. This may hurt a bit Toni."

Toni nodded, knowing how sensitive the reactor casing was to touch. To say she wasn't excited about the idea of him touching it was an understatement. She doubted he even understood just how much pain it would really give her.

The feel of someone sliding their hand along her ribs and organs nearly made her gag, but she calmed her breathing, trying to relax as Bruce's hand slipped, striking the side of the casing. She whimpered which cause Steve to begin stroking her hair in an attempt to help as Bruce cursed and sent her an apologetic glance.

"I can't get a real handle on it. It's like it's there but…" he paused unsure how to explain, "It's nearly intangible. I…"

He stopped, his eyes widening. Steve noticed and was about to ask him what was going on when Toni started screaming. The shrill sound of the scream startled everyone, especially Banner.

"The stone is activating!" he yelled.

The others didn't have time to do much else but shield their eyes as a bright golden glow filled the room, but just as sudden as the light appeared, it vanished.

"What just…" started Clint before he stopped, staring straight at the bed.

The others turned to follow his stare and took in the sweating, pain filled huffs of Toni Stark. Eighteen year old, Toni Stark. Her dark straight hair was now more on the lighter side, shoulder length, and wavy in appearance. Her skin was darker, more tanned, and her body looked stronger and younger. Her eyes however were wide with fear as she began thrashing against the bed.

"Hold her down!" Bruce yelled as Clint, Steve, and Thor all rushed to hold her legs and arms. Natasha took the reactor from Steve, waiting for Bruce to vacate the casing before sticking it back in and turning it, so the device was once again glowing a strong blue color. Toni however continue to thrash, her eyes lost in a horror that only she seemed able to see.

"Yinsen!" she screamed, "Yinsen!"

"Toni, it's alright!" Steve called, "You are safe. Your home!"

Toni began to calm, listening to the voice at her side.

"Yinsen", she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "I miss you."

The others were silent as Toni fell into unconsciousness.

"What just happened?" Clint asked in a whispered tone, obviously as stunned as the others.

"She de-aged again", Bruce stated, sighing.

"I get that, but… who is Yinsen?"

"No idea", Steve stated, "we can ask her when she wakes up. For now, mind if I take her to her room?"

"No, please do. I… I need to run some tests."

The others didn't say anything as Steve swept her into his arms, a blanket tightly wrapped around her. Natasha made sure the doors were open for them as they made their way to Toni's bed. There he laid her down gently, moving the hair from her young face. She was so beautiful, even at eighteen.

"Rest easy my love", he whispered, "we will figure this out. I promise."

No one in the tower slept easy that night, thinking about their friend and what the future held for her and all the members of the Avengers. They could only hope that they would find a way to fix this and soon, but then, nothing was ever that easy; for as they laid asleep, tossing and turning, several shadows made their way through the tower, hacking into Jarvis who would have alerted the heroes to their presence.

One particular shadow leaned over the eighteen year old newly transformed girl. She didn't look like Toni Stark and yet she did. Either way, he wasn't going to be blamed by his boss if he had missed the chance to take the Ironman in her sleep. Carefully, he swept her into his arms as the others moved through the tower. They had come for the Avengers and the Avengers were who they were going to have.

Down in the basement, Bruce yawned as he made his way to the elevator. He hadn't been able to find much of anything yet, but he decided some sleep would do him good. Pushing the button for his own floor, the elevator door opened and he had just enough time to make out three figures in his room before a gas was sprayed into his face.

"Nighty night Banner", a voice laughed, "not so dangerous without your monster showings its ugly face."

Bruce struggled to stay awake. He noted the silent roar of Hulk within his mind, but even he seemed to be struggling against the gas and before long, darkness overtook him.


	11. Kidnapped

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Kidnapped**

Steve groaned; his entire head felt like it was on fire. Last thing he could remember was setting Toni into her bed and then sitting in the chair beside her. Now that he really thought about, he guessed he must have fallen asleep there. Still, that didn't explain why he now found himself lying on the stone ground of what looked to be a cell.

"Steve, you awake?" called a voice from his right.

He turned towards the voice, blinking his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of whatever he had been given to keep him under. Usually drugs didn't work on him, so whatever the stuff was, it was strong.

"Clint?" he whispered.

The voice sighed in relief.

"Yeah boss man", he replied, "You were out cold for a while. You with me now?"

Steve looked around, noting he was alone in the cell.

"Are the others with you?" he asked, his voice a bit scratchy.

Clint was silent for a moment.

"Bruce is in the cell on my left. I can hear his snores from here. Whatever they gave him is really keeping him under."

"Thor? Natasha? Toni?" he called, more than a little worried about Toni. What if they had hurt her?!

"Over here", came a distant voice from his left.

"Nat?" he called.

"Yeah, I have Toni here with me."

"Thor?" Clint asked.

"No, but I believe he is between our cell and Steve's, still asleep if my hearing is right."

"So they are keeping our two biggest hitters out cold for as long as they can", Steve voiced, "how is Toni?"

"Asleep. Luckily they placed her here with me. I would hate for her to wake up alone if the de-aging process had a bad side effect on her."

"Such as losing more of her memories?" asked Clint.

"Exactly, which according to Banner, may be the case. He seemed to think that she could gain her memories back, but every time she de-ages, she loses them again, plus some."

"So back to square one…" Steve whispered, angry.

No one said anything for a moment before finally Natasha broke the silence.

"She knows Steve, whether it's conscious or not. Even her twenty-one year old self who seemed to hate you fell in love with you, so she knows deep down inside herself, that you love her."

Steve smiled. "Thanks Nat. I won't stop telling her, no matter how many times she changes. She will always be my Toni."

The others smiled at his words while Natasha walked over to her young friend, taking in her baby face and pale features. They would cure this, somehow, they would help get their friend back to normal.

"Oh stop with the emotional crap", came an angry reply from across the hall.

Natasha, Steve, and Clint both stood up, trying to find the sound of the voice. Nat however was the one who could truly see the man that had spoken and what she saw, made her blood boil.

"Justin Hammer", she whispered.

The man in question turned to her, smiling.

"Ms. Romanoff", he replied with a fake smile, "what a pleasure to see you again."

"Doubtful", she snipped.

"You wound me", he murmured with a flat chuckle, "Tell me, is that truly Stark?"

Natasha glanced back at Toni who continued to sleep behind her.

"What if it is?" she asked.

"It may have been a year or two since last I saw her, but I don't think she was ever that young even then."

Natasha remained silent, glaring at him. The man just smiled from his own cell.

"You know I am a prisoner here to, right? It's not like I can get out."

"Good", Nat barked.

Justin just ignored her as he sat down on his bunk, thinking to himself. Natasha watched him a moment longer before Steve's voice floated over to her.

"Who is he?"

"An old enemy of Toni's", she replied.

"Former friend as well", Justin threw in, "close friend, in fact."

"You dated her?" Nat asked.

"For a single night", Justin huffed.

A groan sounded behind Natasha, causing her to turn. Seeing Toni twitch a bit in her sleep, she headed over to her side.

"Toni, you awake dear?" she called gently.

Toni blinked open her eyes, before they connected with Natasha's own. Toni jerked back, nearly falling off the bunk if Nat hadn't caught her in time.

"Where is Yinsen?" she whispered.

"Yinsen?" Nat asked, confused.

"The man who was in the caves with me! You just had him in here, so where he is?!" Toni yelled, face flushed with anger and fear.

Natasha paled. This Toni thought she was still in the caves…being tortured.

"Toni, listen to me" Nat whispered gently, "Yinsen isn't here, he's gone. My name is Natasha Romanoff, remember? You are my teammate."

Toni continued to stare at her, eyes narrowed.

"Is this a new interrogation technique? I got to admit, I like it way better than the whole waterboarding and torture thing, but… it still won't work. I won't tell Raza anything. Count on it."

Pride flowed through Natasha for her teammate. It made her smile hearing those strong, determined words, but she also grew concerned. Toni didn't believe her and if she didn't understand soon that Natasha was a friend, problems could arise. Especially since they didn't even know who had kidnapped them in the first place. No doubt bounty hunters, but still…"who had sent them?" she whispered.

"AIM kidnapped us", Hammer supplied.

"AIM?" came Steve's response.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics", explained Clint, "It's a terrorist organization. I remember Fury mentioning they were currently experimenting with a thing called Extremis."

"They are", Hammer nodded, "I was attempting to help them with it, when they betrayed me and dumped me in here."

Natasha smirked. No one better deserved it.

"AIM…" Toni whispered, "Not Ten Rings?"

"No", Natasha stated.

Toni blinked, finally really taking in her surroundings. This wasn't a cave. Looking down at herself, she took in the pajama red and gold silk clothes she was wearing. She also noticed the blue light shining through. Lowering the rim of her top, she stared at the reactor in wonder.

"I really did it", she whispered before a sharp groan pierced her head.

"Toni?" Natasha called in concern.

Toni blinked.

"Nat?" she asked.

Natasha smiled. "Welcome back Toni."

Toni looked around until her eyes connected with Hammers.

"Oh God, don't tell me that loser is responsible for all of this?"

"No!" came his indigenes response, "I…may have been kidnapped too."

Toni could only smirk at his whiney tone. Justin Hammer never changed. Always a loser.

"Toni?" called Steve, "Are you okay?!"

"Steve", she called back, her voice not near as strong as she thought it was, "I'm good."

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So AIM huh?" she asked standing up, her balance a bit tipsy. Natasha helped her regain it before letting go and allowing Toni a chance to move around, "Extremis I presume is what they want us for."

Natasha frowned. "Why?"

"Because Extremis only has a 98% chance of working", Hammer stated from his own cell, his eyes raking in the de-aged form of Toni Stark, "no doubt, they want stronger experiments in hopes of them surviving the transformation process."

"Right", agreed Toni, though she hated having to agree with him on anything he said. Ever!

Hammer smirked, hearing the word come from his rival.

"Oh don't even give me that look, nerd boy", Toni quipped, frowning, "you were kidnapped way before we were. Heck, they betrayed you by the sound of it, only using your skills for their own needs."

Hammer glowered. "You got kidnapped too."

"Uh, Hello", Toni called swiping a hand down to indicate her now young body, "I haven't exactly been in shape to defend myself."

Hammer had to admit, she had a point. "Your friends could have."

Toni glanced at Natasha and noticed the dark circles under her eyes, thought she tried to remain composed as usual, hiding her fatigue.

"They have been taking care of me. No doubt they are all exhausted."

Hammer didn't dignify that comment with a response, but he also couldn't help but think it shouldn't have been that easy to kidnap the Avengers of all people. If it had been, he should really think about doing it. Hmm…maybe he would in the future.

Toni rolled her eyes. It didn't take a genius to read the faces Hammer was making in the cell across from their own. The guy was a moron and a tool, but he might also be just the help they needed. Maybe together, they could escape from their kidnappers.

"You have a plan?" asked Nat.

"An idea", Toni admitted, "but it will depend on who are kidnappers are and what they plan to do with us for the next couple days."

"So far no one has come near our cells", Natasha told her.

"They haven't been near here in almost a week until they brought you guys in a few hours ago", Hammer informed them.

Toni glanced at him before nodding. "So I take it they want to wait until either everyone is awake or until they kidnap a few others on the list."

"What list?" Hammer asked curiously.

"A bounty list", Toni stated, a bit irritated with his insistent commentary over top of her own thoughts.

"I want to know how much I am worth. Tell me", he demanded.

"Don't you ever stop whining?" Toni asked, but huffed a sigh, "You were worth 100 mill."

Hammer grinned.

"I was worth 225", she said with a smirk.

Hammer glowered again, much to Toni's amusement.

"If you guys are done playing", Natasha interrupted, "I hear someone."

Toni's smile faded as sure enough, footsteps began making their way down the hall towards their cells.

"Greetings Avengers", a voice stated, "Captain America, it has truly be a long time."

Steve glared as he took in the appearance of one of the men he hated most in the world.

"Baron Von Strucker" He growled, "Head of Hydra."

The Baron merely smiled.

"Currently I am not here as the head of hydra, but as an ally to AIM."

"What exactly did you kidnap us for?" Steve barked out in anger.

The man didn't seem fazed by the Captains anger at all.

"You will soon see", he replied as he started past the Captain's cell to the final one where Natasha, Toni, and Hammer were located. He looked at all three before his gaze locked on Toni.

"Toni Stark", he replied, "You look…different."

Toni didn't reply, only glared at him.

"Still the same personality though I see", he replied smiling, "I am not a fool, contrary to belief. I can see the relationship between yourself and the Captain and I also know about the relationship between yourself and Hammer."

"What about it?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"Just this dear", he replied leaning forward, "You will my first guinea pig."

Toni swallowed, but Natasha stepped in front of her, glaring angrily.

"You lay one hand on her and I personally will see to it that you won't ever have that hand again."

The Baron stepped back a bit in fear, but quickly schooled his features as he smiled.

"We shall see", he replied, "Your brain is marvelous Ms. Stark, if Extremis works in you…well, it would be truly a marvel."

Toni didn't reply as the man walked away, laughing.

"Don't worry Toni, I will not let anything happen to you", Natasha whispered, but both of them knew if push came to shove, there was only a limited amount they could do to stop it.

"We best get to work on our plan then", Toni whispered, "We don't have a lot of time."

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

Wow, so I just am rapidly falling in love with this story. Writing it anyways. I can't wait to see what happens next!

Is it bad I fangirl my own stories sometimes? Lol. I don't know what will happen until I write it though, so I guess not XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the past two chapters. If I get lucky enough, I may get another one out late tonight or tomorrow, but who knows. No promises.

Thanks for reviewing and favoriting guys! Look forward to the next chapter!


	12. With Friends Like These

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **With friends like these...**

Clint sighed for the millionth time that day as he sat with his back to the cell wall juggling around some small pebbles he had picked up off the floor. He was so BORED!

"Why can't villains ever just finish people off when they have them?" he wondered aloud, "instead, we are all going to be stuck in these small cells until we are gray with lots of wrinkles."

"Clint, you going to make it over there?" Steve asked, listening with amusement to the man's ramblings.

"Maybe", he stated with another sigh, "not to mention the sexiness levels. There are never hot villains when you need them. Ugh!"

Natasha who had also been listening just shook her head before turning back to Toni. She knew Clint was letting off steam and she was glad for it, as it allowed everyone to get a small, much needed laugh at his expense. Although, he could have done without the last comment, she thought to herself with a frown.

Toni wasn't paying any attention to it. She and Hammer had been going back and forth discussing the ins and outs of the place they were currently being held. Luckily, Hammer was more than willing to help them escape if it meant he also got out alive.

"Let's go over this again", Toni replied, "If we get out of our cells, we head down the hall and to the right. At the end of that hall on the left is a small security room. We take out that room and they can't see us until we hit the third level, because we are five levels underground?"

"Right", he nodded, wincing with the word, "when we reach the third level…well… I actually don't know where the security room is on that level. They never showed me."

"Maybe we can access it from the first security room", Toni whispered more to herself than to him.

"Maybe", Hammer said in agreement, though with plausible doubt.

The sound of a door opening at the end of their hall had both inventors quickly sitting back, acting nonchalant. They didn't want to risk their prison keepers figuring out that they were doing more than just arguing with one another.

"Hammer, just quit talking while you still can" Toni yelled loud enough for anyone coming towards them to hear, "God, you are such a pain."

Hammer gave her his best glare. "Like you are one to talk, Stark."

Toni glared back, though she and Natasha were listening to the coming footsteps rather than their silly, little, play argument.

"Captain Rogers" a voice stated.

"Baron", Toni whispered, straining to listen.

"What do you want Strucker" Steve growled from where he now stood in front of the bars.

"You will follow me", The Baron replied evenly, though a sinister smile crossed his lips.

"And if I don't?" Steve asked.

"I was hoping you would say that", the baron stated as he turned to a guard and said something to him.

Toni watched with a growing unease as they stepped in front of their cell.

"You will come with us", they stated.

Toni stepped back and Natasha stepped in front of her, prepared to fight, but the two men were calm as they opened the door and stepped inside. Nat jumped to try and take advantage of the cell door being open, but when she did, she felt her foot collide with something that was definitely not human flesh. She winced as she landed, holding her ankle.

"What are you…" she whispered.

"Androids", one replied before turning to Toni, "You will come with us."

Toni glanced at Natasha who looked ready and willing to keep fighting them, but Toni knew it might hinder their escape plan if it caused Nat to get hurt now. Maybe following them would at least give her a better understanding of the layout in the long run.

"Take me to your leader", she replied smugly, stepping forward.

The bots grabbed her arms roughly and began pulling her out of the cell. Memories of Afghanistan swirled in the back of her mind, but she refused to fall into them. Down at the end of the hall, still standing in front of another cell was the Baron. When he saw her, he smirked and turned back to whoever he was talking to. She hadn't been able to hear very well what they were saying in her own cell, but now she could hear it all quite clearly.

"Here's the deal Captain. Either you come with us willingly, or…" Baron turned and grabbed her by the chin, yanking her in front of the cell bars. Steve's eyes widened with horror when he saw Toni and Toni had to admit, she was a bit horrified in her own right when she figured out she was a bargaining chip against her boyfriend, lover…what was the title?

"What do you say, Captain Rogers?" Baron snarled.

Steve sighed, defeated. He couldn't hurt Toni.

"Fine, take me", he replied.

Baron grinned devilishly as he turned to the other two guards behind him who moved forward, grasping Steve's arms a lot like they were Toni's.

"Also", the Baron smirked, "bring the green one."

Toni and Steve glanced back in time to see two guards dragging out a heavily drugged Bruce Banner from his cell before the door they had gone through clanged shut behind them. As they walked now side by side, the four guards on all sides of them, Steve grasped Toni's hand in his own.

"Are you alright", he whispered out of the side of his mouth in low tones.

"Peachy", she replied just as quietly, "You?"

"Peachy", he repeated in a reply back, causing her to roll her eyes, but Steve smiled, "I am sorry we didn't protect you when you needed us."

Toni glanced at him.

"Don't be. I should have waited to let Bruce try and extract the stone before we knew more about it. I just…wanted it out."

"Rightfully so", Steve argued, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was hurting you."

Toni grimaced, not wanting to tell him it was still hurting her, along with the usual ache that came with wearing the arc reactor in her chest.

The Baron drew to a stop in front of two metal doors before he turned to look at his two prisoners, with something akin to what Toni could only describe as pure glee.

"Captain, this room please", he stated, pointing at the left door.

Steve stiffened, glaring at the man as he gave Toni's hand one final squeeze and then let go, stepping into the room with two guards following behind him.

"The right room, please", he stated watching Toni curiously.

Toni started towards it, but the Baron grabbed her shoulder. She froze at the touch.

"What is it the Captain sees in you?" he wondered aloud before releasing her and shooing her inside, "We will soon see."

With those words, the door behind her closed as the two guards holding her shoved her into a metal chair in the center of the room facing a large mirror. She tried very hard not to stare at it when she noticed her eighteen year old self staring back.

"Steve!" she shouted, hoping he could hear her from his own room next door, however he did not reply.

The Baron stepped into Steve's room, grinning like a mad man. He had Ironman and Captain America at his mercy and better yet, he knew they were each other's weakness. Things were about to get fun.

"Captain, shall we talk?" he asked, not surprised when the other remained silent.

"Your silence is futile Captain. Shall I show you something?" the man asked.

Steve eyed him curiously before the Baron grinned and pressed on the mirror with his hand. The mirror changed to a window and he jumped up, the guards of the hands restraining him when he saw what was in the window.

"D-Don't…" he whispered desperately.

"Don't what Captain?" The Baron asked grinning.

Steve gulped. "Get her out of there!"

The Baron said nothing, only smiled as he himself turned to see the scene. A drugged up Bruce Banner had been brought into the same room as Toni. While she was very glad to see her brother alive, she had a bad feeling when he seemed not to recognize her in his current state.

"Bruce", she called desperately, "Stay calm."

Bruce wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

Steve gulped.

"Tell me Captain America, what is your real name?"

Steve glanced at him and then back at his girlfriend and friend.

"You already know what it is", he replied coldly.

"I do, but I wish you to say it."

Steve's eyes were hard as flint.

"Steven Rogers, Captain in the US Special Ops."

The Baron smiled as though having tasted something surprisingly good.

"Tell me the names of your team and their positions."

Steve hesitated, but he figured AIM probably knew already what their names were. Shield and the Avengers hadn't exactly tried to keep it a secret from the public. He wondered where the Baron was going with these questions.

"Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers, Captain America", he started before his eyes turned to the window again, "Antoinette Stark, second in commander of the Avengers, Scientist, Inventor, Billionaire, philanthropist, Ironman."

"Continue", the Baron commanded when Steve stopped.

"Bruce Banner, scientist, Hulk, Avenger. Thor, Norse demigod, Prince of Asgard, Avenger. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Archer, Avenger. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, Assassin, Avenger."

"Good", the Baron stated, his eyes menacing as he stepped around the Captain, trying make sure he could keep a clear view of the window with each question.

"Who is the director of shield?"

Steve hesitated. Did they know about Fury?

"Answer", the man demanded.

Steve grit his teeth together. "Nick Fury", he replied.

The Baron nodded, grinning.

"Good. Now, tell me Captain Roger, how important are your teammates to you?"

Steve glared at him. "You know the answer to that. They are very important to me."

The Baron nodded again, "Then answer this question. What is the access code for the Shield crypt?"

Steve stiffened. The crypt as the baron called it, was Shields encrypted files. Files that were made that way specifically so that anyone who tried to hack them couldn't unless they had a security code. Only four people knew the code. Nick Fury, The encyrptor who Steve didn't know the name of, himself as the leader of the Avengers, and then Toni Stark because she had broken the encryption on her own while hacking into Shield files, much to Fury's, well…fury.

"No", he replied.

"Did you say No?" the baron asked smugly and Steve hesitated before giving a firm, stiff nod. "very well then."

The baron turned to the window and knocked four times as the mirror in the other room turned into a window that allowed them to see into Steve's. Toni captured his eyes and Steve realized she could now see him.

"Toni!" he shouted, but apparently she still couldn't hear him.

"Steve…" she whispered before a sound had her turning back the drugged Banner. Someone had stupidly just slapped the man.

"Wake up doctor!" one of the guards ordered as he slapped him with the back of his hand again.

"Stop!" Toni shouted, "Don't you understand what will happen if you make him mad?!"

The guard turned to her and smiled.

"Of course."

Toni reeled back off the chair in fear as once again, the man struck Bruce across the face. No doubt he would have bruises, but Toni was more concerned with the green tint taking over the man's usually pale coloring.

"Bruce…" she whispered.

Bruce Banner however couldn't hear her or understand her in the drugged depths of his mind. The Hulk roared from within and burst out without anything to stop him. Toni watched with fear as Bruce's clothes shredded and his body grew green and bulky.

"No!" Steve shouted from his own room, but the guards holding him continued to press down on his shoulders with a firmness and strength inhuman, not that he noticed. He had other things to think about right now, such as his girlfriend who was now trapped with a drugged up Hulk. Normally, Steve wouldn't be worried, because Hulk liked Toni, but in this case, it looked like Hulk didn't recognize anything.

"Big green", she whispered out to him as soothingly as she could, "take it easy. It's me, Toni? Can you hear me?"

Hulk however didn't reply as he let out another roar. The guards who were grabbing him stepped back, but to no avail. The hulk noticed them and without a single thought, grabbed one of them and ripped him in half. Machine parts flew across the room as Toni got her first real look at the mechanics. Not bad. Not bad at all, thought the inventor in her, but quickly the Ironman in her took over.

"Bruce, you have to stop", she pleaded, stepping forward.

"Toni get back!" Steve shouted, to no avail.

Hulk grabbed the other android when it moved to shoot him with another sedative. While he focused on ripping that bot in half, the gun slid over to where Toni was located, though it was partially crushed. Hurryingly taking it apart, she noticed the four darts within, no doubt housing a very strong sedative. Slipping one up the sleeve of her nightshirt for later, she grabbed the other three and rushed at her friend, knowing she could probably only do this now while he was distracted with the struggling android in his hands.

Hulk noticed her getting closer, but in his mind, he saw an enemy and not his friend. He ripped the android in half, effectively shutting up its screams and halting its struggles, but it was enough time for Toni to get close. Ducking under the arm of the hulk, she attempted to ram the needles into his arm when a hand closed around her left arm and yanked her up and off the ground.

"Scrawny android", he declared in his hulked out voice. She panicked at his words though. He truly thought she was the enemy!

"Hulk, its Toni big green. Come on man, its tin can."

Hulk paused as he continued staring at her, not even noticing that she was grimacing in pain at the harsh pressure he was placing on her left arm.

"Tin can…" he whispered out, but the words came out more in the form of a question. It was obvious to Toni that her friend was completely drugged to the gills.

"Tin can", she repeated, "Ironman. Toni Stark. Friend. Bruce Banner's sister. Science sibs, remember?"

Hulk stared at her as she bit her lip, trying not to scream in pain. She knew doing so would only startle him and now was not a good time for him to be startled.

"Tin can", he repeated before he gently lowered her down to the ground.

Toni breathed a sigh of relief and so did Steve who was watching with fear, not having missed her signs of pain, but the Baron fumed at the scene.

"No!" he shouted and ran out of the room and into the room where the hulk and Toni were located.

"Stupid monster, finish her!" he screamed.

Toni blinked at him before a smug smile crossed her face.

"You honestly didn't think through coming in here, did you?" she asked and the Baron stared at her before paling and began backing up as the Hulk locked eyes on him, "Hulk…" she stated with a wide grin "smash."

The hulk turned, smiling.

"Hulk Smash!" he yelled and charged.

Toni could only laugh as she watched the Baron run as fast as he could out of the room and down the hall as Hulk smashed through the walls trying to follow. Steve who had been watching breathed a sigh of relief as he now focused his attention on the two bots holding him down, no doubt waiting for orders. Hooking his arms more firmly in their grip, he swung from his chair and bashed one into the steel door. The bot released his arm, allowing him free reign to grab the other and throw him over top of his head.

Toni who had raced for the room next to her own watched with pride as Steve trashed the two androids before turning to her, a goofy smile crossing his features.

"Let's get out of here", he stated.

"Right", she replied as the two headed for the cells of their friends.

 **AVNGRS**

In another part of the base, a man/machine known as Modok watched with bitter amusement.

"Shouldn't we stop them sir?" a guard asked.

Modok was silent for a moment.

"I want to see what they do next", he replied as he reached out and pet the screen before him, right across the face of Toni Stark, "She is perfect for this experiment. Beyond perfect actually."

"Modok", a voice stated from behind him.

He turned to see his ally standing there in the shadows with his assistant.

"Ah, Schmidt", Modok greeted with a smile, "what a pleasure."

Johann Schmidt did not smile back, but he did step forward, his eyes entranced on the screens before him.

"So you got him", he stated as he also ran his fingers over the screen, but on the form of Steve Rogers rather than Toni Stark.

"We did, as you requested. Tell me Schmidt, what do you want them for? Obviously, you know why I wanted Hammer and Stark and those they cared about, but why Rogers and the rest of the avengers?"

Johann Schmidt smiled as he turned back towards the door. When he was almost there, he stopped and tuned to face Modok.

"You will soon find out", he replied, "and Modok, do not call me Schmidt again. My name is the Red Skull."

With those words, the man and his associate walked out. Modok could only glower as he turned back to watch the avengers. Soon, he would put his own plan into action and he doubted even the "Red Skull" would be able to stop him.

"Soon", he replied smirking as he stared at the virtual image of Stark, "Very soon."


	13. Irrational Anger

**NOTE*** _You guys ever write something that sounds amazing and then you get to a stopping place and your like…uh oh. Where do I go from here? Yeah that was me this chapter lol sorry it took me awhile to get this out. Writers block is evil. Pure evil._

 _Anyways, bear with me as I try to get the story on a new trajectory. Thanks and hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Irrational Anger**

Toni held her arm close to her chest as she ran down the hall with Steve by her side. He had no doubt forgotten about the injury Hulk gave her and she wasn't about to remind him about. She knew how he got when someone on the team was hurt. Overprotective hen didn't even begin to cover it.

"Found it!" Steve hollered a few feet in front of her as he ripped open one of the doors.

Toni rushed in before he quickly shut it, hoping they had time to free their friends before more guards arrived.

"Steve, Toni!" Clint yelled, his voice filled with relief, "Thank God. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah birdbrain, just fine", she said smiling.

He let out another breath of pure relief as Steve quickly grabbed the bars and began trying to stretch them open enough for Clint to fit through. In the meantime, Toni rushed to Thor's cell and began lock picking. It was a bit hard to do considering she only had one hand with which to work, but she was just that good.

"Lady of Iron, are you hurt?" Thor asked, noticing her arm.

Toni glanced at Steve, but he seemed to not of heard Thor's comment as she shook her head.

"Nothing serious Thor", she replied as the lock clicked open.

Thor grinned as he stepped out about the same time that Clint was able to squeeze through the bars. As Steve and Clint rushed to Natasha, she turned to Hammer.

"Rough time?" he asked indicating her arm.

She glanced down at it and then back at him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle", she replied as she set to work picking the lock.

Hammer watched her do this, a bit confused as to why she was letting him out. Honestly, he expected her to "throw away the key", so to speak. As if reading his mind, she looked up at him and answered.

"Contrary to belief, I don't like people dying when I can stop it. You may be a tool, but even you don't deserve to be experimented on."

Justin Hammer honestly had no words for that as the door clicked open.

"Alright, let's get out of this mad house", Steve said as he turned and headed for the door at the end of the hall.

The six had just stepped out of the cell block when several armed guards came running towards them. Steve raised his fists as Clint, Natasha, and Thor took their own places, forming a circle around the two scientists in the middle who were practically useless in a fight without their weapons. Well, at least Hammer was. Toni on the other hand, thanks to Natasha, knew how to fight rather well in hand to hand combat, however this was before she had broken her arm thanks to the hand of a drugged up Hulk. Speaking of which…

Toni grinned when she heard the roar of the hulk coming closer. The androids also heard it, all of them slowing down to see where the sound was coming from when the Baron darted around the corner sprinting as fast as he had been last time Toni had seen the man, with Big Green close behind. Panting, the Baron noticed the six prisoners free in front of him and nearly cried with joy as he dodged a steel pipe thrown close to his right and dove behind the six who were watching with mixed looks of amusement and anger.

"Help me!" he begged, grabbing onto Steve's clothes, " _Please_! Save me!"

Steve ignored the begging man, but he did step in front of the Hulk's path, watching his approach determinedly. Clint and Natasha stepped back, not caring if the man was killed, while Hammer just smirked, also backing up though nearly into Thor who was glaring at the Hulk with irritation. He hated dealing with the beast.

Toni however had stepped up beside Steve, watching the Hulk with mild trepidation. Normally, she wouldn't have feared him at all, but normally he wasn't high on drugs with no sense of who is friend and who is foe. I mean dude, he broke her arm. She had no doubt Bruce would be devastated when he learned of the injury, even if it hadn't been his fault or intention.

"Hulk", she stated, stepping forward past Steve.

Rogers noticed and quickly grabbed her arm, earning a hiss in pain. The hulk noticed and narrowed his eyes as he slowed his approach. Steve quickly released her arm in concern for her and in fear of the hulk misreading his actions. Toni however ignored the pain and stepped further away from Steve and closer to the hulk; much to Steve and everyone else's horror.

"Toni. That might not be such a good idea", Clint warned, having already noticed her injury.

Toni ignored him as Hulk froze in place, watching her every move. Toni noticed and kept her eyes locked with his own as she slowly reached forward and placed her hand gently against his chest.

"Hulk", she whispered, "I need Bruce."

Hulk grunted, but continued to watch her. Toni stared back.

"I am hurt Hulk", she said, indicating her broken arm, "I need help."

The hulk glanced at her arm, his brow furrowing in confusion as he reached towards her. Steve and the others stepped forward, but Toni shook her head, catching their eyes. Steve frowned, but stopped everyone from moving any closer. Toni turned back to the hulk who continued to stare at her with a look that Toni could only read as both concerned and upset.

"I'm alright", she whispered with a smile, "but I need Bruce's help to set it. Can you return him?"

Hulk grunted again but nodded. "Puny Banner come back", he stated before closing his eyes, allowing his body to shift and change back to normal.

Bruce's features soon could be made out as the green faded and his normal coloring reappeared. Steve quickly shot forward, catching the man before he could fall and before Toni could try to catch him. Last thing she needed was a large amount of pressure on her already injured arm.

"S-Steve", Bruce whispered as Rogers lowered him to the ground, allowing the man to breathe for a moment, "What happened? Where are we?"

Toni knelt down on the ground beside him, smiling sympathetically.

"Bounty hunters captured us. You were drugged Bruce."

"Right", he nodded, "Last thing I remember is being knocked out in the tower when I was coming up from the lab…"

Bruce stopped and turned to Toni, looking her up and down.

"You remember me?"

Toni smiled. "Could hardly forget you Brucie."

Bruce gave her a soft smile before his eyes fixed themselves on her arm, his smile fading into a frown. Gently, he reached out and rolled up her sleeve. His eyes darkened when he took in the hand print shaped bruise.

"Did I do this…" he whispered.

"No", she stated shaking her head, "You didn't Bruce. The Baron did."

Bruce's eyes locked on the sniveling man still ducking behind the Avengers, watching him with fear and hate. Bruce's eyes turned cold, his anger once again growing, sending a wave of green rippling across his skin.

"Easy big guy" Toni whispered as she placed her hand lovingly against his face, "I'm okay. I need your help setting this though."

Bruce sighed, calming himself down before nodding and standing up with Steve's help.

"We need something to place the bone against", he muttered, looking around before his eyes landed on the steel pipe he had thrown earlier while in hulk form. It was just long enough that it would fit her arm.

"Perfect" he stated as Clint handed it over to him, "Now we need something to tie it with."

"Would these work?" Natasha asked, stepping out of the cell blocks with a ratty blanket in her hands, "I figured you might need something like this."

Bruce smiled. "Good catch Natasha", he nodded, taking it from her. He gently placed the pipe against her bone, pressing it in a bit, causing Toni to wince.

"Steve, hold this."

Steve nodded, holding it firm against her arm as Clint and Natasha ripped the blanket into strands of cloth and handed them over to Bruce who quickly tied it around the pipe and her arm. Once it was firmly braced, he stepped back, smiling.

"Better?"

"A bit", Toni stated, smiling back.

"We need to keep moving then", Steve stated, "Hulk took out those androids, but no doubt the ones that escaped will be back, probably with friends."

"I know the way to the security room. Follow me", Hammer said, moving past the Captain and Avengers who watched him with suspicion.

"Should we?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Might as well", huffed Steve, "not much choice at the moment."

Steve turned to the Baron and gripped his arm roughly. "Move he ordered." The man, like a frightened child, nodded eagerly and moved with the rest of the group.

Toni stepped up beside Bruce, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. She hoped it was her imagination.

 **AVNGRS**

"Here is the security room", Hammer stated as he entered, the avengers moving stealthily behind him. Luckily the room was vacant, but Toni wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing or not.

"Can you hack in and find us an escape route?" Steve asked leaning against the table, watching as she and Hammer sat down in the chairs, accessing the enemy computers.

"They have a pretty tight security, surprisingly", Hammer replied, his brow furrowed.

Toni just ignored him before moments later, she smiled in victory.

"I'm in. There are two exits, but…"

"But what?" Steve asked, hearing the hesitation in her tone.

"One escape route leads us literally through the front doors and the backdoor…"

Hammer frowned, looking over her shoulder, nodding.

"The backdoor", he finished, "leads us straight through the labs."

"And that's a bad thing?" Clint asked, a bit confused about how worried they seemed to be.

"This could be a trap", Toni clarified for him, "The labs would have a lot less security maybe, but…a bigger risk for personal injury. The front doors will probably be loaded with guards, but more risk of being overwhelmed than actually injured."

"I see", Steve stated, his eyes narrowed.

Toni knew this was probably a hard decision for him. Either way, he could be ordering his team to their possible deaths. She didn't envy him his position, but she also knew no matter what he decided, they would follow him. She…would follow him.

"The labs it is then", he replied, "Mr. Hammer. Toni. Lead the way."

The two nodded and began making their way down the hall to the stairs, each watchful for any sign of coming enemies or possible traps. While Hammer looked rather like a jumpy cat with each turn they made, jumping at shadows and small sounds; Toni hung back with her friends, relaxed and trusting that they would keep her as safe as they could and if they didn't, well she knew it would not be on any small part of theirs. She would never blame them if push came to shove and she needed to be sacrificed.

The group made it down the stairs without any problems, but when they came to the hall marked LABS, they all hesitated.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

Each of them nodded. Only Baron remained silent, almost panicky.

"I will take point. Toni, Hammer, and Bruce, you guys make sure to keep down should fighting start. Thor, I want you with them and keep an eye on the Baron."

"Of course Captain of America", Thor replied nodding as he gave a glare towards their enemy who practically cowered beneath his gaze.

"Good. Clint, Nat, watch our six."

They both gave a sharp nod as Steve started forward. He could feel Toni pressing against his side with each stop they made and it reassured him that she was at his side and somewhere he could reach her should they meet trouble.

"I don't like this", Toni whispered.

Steve glanced back at her.

"Me either."

"It's too quiet", agreed Nat.

Clint nodded in agreement.

They were nearly through the first long hall when they came to a blocked off section. On the blocked off section was a single board that read "Warning. Secure Location. Access Denied to Unauthorized Personnel".

"Should we enter?" Bruce asked.

"Toni, this is the way to the back door right?"

"According the stats, yeah", she said nodding.

Steve frowned and gave a stiff nod, before he stepped forward and pushed past the blockage. As they walked further down the dark hall however, all of them began to feel a fear crawling up their spines. Steve didn't know why it was, but he felt claustrophobic all at once and more than that, he felt angry for an irrational reason. That thought alone had him freezing as he heard a hard breathing behind him.

"Dr. Banner", he stated turning, "Are you alright?"

Everyone turned to Bruce, but his eyes were clenched closed as a green wave rippled across his skin. The others took a step back as he opened his eyes and peered at Steve and Tony with horror.

"Something…something is turning me…I can't…I can't stop it…" he grunted out, "R-Run…Run!"

The others didn't hesitate before they took off running down the hall as the roar of the hulk sounded behind them.


	14. Extremis Pt 1

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Extremis Pt. 1**

Red Skull and Modok watched with amusement as their experimental gas had the desired effect. They had been keeping a close eye on the Avengers since their escape and they were waiting for them to choose a path before they chose a specific plan to use against them. Turning their green friend against them was by far Modok's favorite. He loved seeing friends turn against one another. Especially if said friends were the Avengers.

"Time for the second part of my plan", Red Skull said with a grin, "Come Soldier", he replied to his companion who had remained in the shadows of the room, "let's give them a frosty greeting."

The soldier gave a sharp nod and turned to follow his boss, but Modok stopped them.

"What about Stark?! I want her. You promised me I could have her."

Red Skull turned, frowning.

"So I did", he replied with a nod, "and so you shall, but first…I plan to use her a bit. She is after all, the love of the dear Captain."

"Just don't kill her", Modok stated angrily, "she needs to be moderately well to survive extremis."

"Yes, yes", he replied with a wave as he stepped out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, his frown went to a grim smile. "Soldier…kill her."

The man nodded and vanished down the hall.

"No one tells me what to do", he stated with a laugh, "no one."

 **AVNGRS**

Steve pulled Toni with him, trying to be careful of her arm as the Hulk rushed after them. Clint and Natasha had gone one way, while Thor had seemingly vanished with Hammer and the Baron. Steve wasn't about to let Toni out of his sight anytime soon though, not when she was already injured and not in the best of health.

Toni on her part was keeping up rather well with the good Captain's speed, but she could her arm aching and her mind and chest throbbing with each step. She would have to stop soon. Still, with the hulk right behind them, it was rather a good initiative to keep her moving at a moderate pace.

Steve knew Toni needed a break. He could hear it in the growing wheezes that seemed to follow her every movement. He also could see the lines of pain in her young face.

"Hide here", he said tugging her down beside him behind a cabinet.

The hulk rushed by them and through another wall, attempting to find his prey. Steve listened as the heavy footsteps quieted the further away Bruce got before he finally let out a sigh of relief when the sound vanished altogether. He was surprised out of his thoughts when Toni's head fell onto his shoulder.

"Toni?" he whispered, concerned.

"Shut up and let me rest for a second", she said back, her eyes closed as she turned into his shirt.

Steve didn't say anything else, but he did smile as he looked down at her, taking in the sight. She was so beautiful.

"Toni", he whispered.

Toni looked up, her eyes tired, but curious.

"I…" he hesitated, staring into her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes. What if she was mad at him still for how he had treated her before? What if she no longer liked him like she did? What if…

Toni could see the gears turning in the Captain's head as he looked into her eyes. She didn't even notice when their faces had gotten so close to one another, but all it took was another second, another mere moment to look into his dazzling ocean blue eyes for her to feel that same attraction she had when she was twenty four, before she had literally, de-aged into a kid again.

"Steve…" she whispered.

His breath caught at the tone of voice she used when saying his name. It was like his name alone was enough to cause her shivers and for Toni, it truly was. She could remember kissing his warm, moist lips and she desired to do so again, but she was scared. What if he rejected her? What if he didn't want her now that she had changed?

The two drew closer, each watching the other for a sign to stop. Just when Toni's lips ghosted across his, a sudden movement caught their attention, pulling them apart. A man with a black ninja like outfit stood there in the doorway, watching them. Steve tensed, seeing the weapons he carried on him and how he watched them, like a beast hunting its kill. Toni however noticed his mechanical left arm before anything else and more so, she noticed the red star at the very top of it. A star that strangely reminded her of something, though she could remember what.

Steve slowly stood up, assisting Toni to do the same, though his eyes never left the strangers.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Toni noticed how his eyes furrowed when Steve spoke, like he was trying to figure something out. However when she moved to step up beside Steve, he tensed until she nearly tripped, her arm causing a weakness to overcome her. Exhaustion was slowly becoming more and more obvious in her every action. When the strangers eyes locked on Toni, Steve stepped protectively in front of her. He had the strange notion that the stranger had frowned at his action, though he didn't know why it mattered.

"Give me the girl", the voice ordered.

"I don't think so", Steve stated evenly.

"The girl"

"No."

The man narrowed his eyes, but before either one could make a move, the hulk burst through the wall. Debris flew across the room, raining down on the three. He sniffed in anger, his eyes taking in the scene. The ninja turned and raised his weapons, eyes wide as the hulk swung at him. Toni and Steve moved back, but the Hulk noticed as the stranger was sent flying into the wall.

"Run Toni", Steve whispered.

"No, I …"

Toni didn't get a chance to say anything else when the hulk roared again and rushed at them. Steve pushed to the side as the hulk smashed into him. Toni gasped in pain as she stood, trying to get up to see to Bruce and Steve, but a hand suddenly covering hers only gave her a second warning before a needle pricked her neck and she collapsed backwards. Last thing she noticed was the soldier from before standing up from where he had been knocked back and yelling something at the man who stood above her. Said man turned to her and smile before blackness took over.

 **AVNGRS**

Toni groaned as she blinked, trying to wake herself up enough to be more aware of her surroundings. The first that became apparent however, was that she couldn't move. As in not even a single twitch. She was paralyzed.

"Welcome back to the living my dear" a voice purred.

She looked for the source of the voice, but she couldn't even move her head. The voice continued speaking from wherever it was located.

"You are quite the fighter. Most would still be unconscious after the dose of sedatives you were given. I am willing to guess this is partially because of the reactor."

Toni couldn't exactly answer, so she didn't even try to respond, just listened and waited. Sure enough, a moment later the voice stepped into view. He was an ugly looking man, more machine than anything, but in a mutated way.

"My name is Modok. I am sure you have heard of me, Ms. Stark. Mind if I call you Toni? I know you don't", he answered for her as she gave him the best glare she could muster in her paralyzed and drugged state.

He merely smiled down at her.

"You truly are a work of art my dear", he responded as he looked over her body, gently rubbing his hands down her arms and legs. She stiffened at the touch, but refused to look away. She wanted him to know she wasn't afraid.

"You have no doubt heard of my pet project, extremis. Have you not?

Toni glared at him. He nodded, taking it as though she had answered him.

"Then you know that Extremis is literally an increased form of the super soldier serum, made specifically to bring humanity to the peak of perfection. However, our fatality rate has been rather high."

Toni snorted. High was an understatement. 98% of all of their experiments died, while according to what she remembered reading and what Hammer told her, only one had lived and fell into a coma not long after, having yet to awake.

Modok ignored her snort of amusement as he pulled a needle from his back pocket. A needle filled with a gold colored liquid.

"Extremis", he stated allowing her to see the injection, "a masterpiece for certain and you my dear, you have been chosen to test it out."

Toni stiffened at his words and began trying hard to move, to do anything to escape him, but her body refused as he grinned and took her limp arm into his free hand. He slid the needle into her arm and pushed until the gold color vanished, leaving nothing behind but the small red dot where she had been injected. At first, nothing happened, but then a sharp pain shot through her head and darkness overtook her as a burning fire seemed to spread through every fiber of her being.

Her last conscious thought was, "I should have kissed Steve…" and then she screamed.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve grunted as he kicked himself free of the rubble. Lying off to the side was Bruce, back in his human form and looking more ragged than ever with his parents barely staying together and his shirt once again completely missing. He also noted that no one else was around, not even…

"Toni!" he shouted as he sprung to his feet, only to wince a second later.

He looked down, surprised to see a large puddle of blood forming beneath him. Grimacing, he glared down at his right leg where a metal spike poked through. That would be hell pulling out, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and clutched the end of it.

"Three…two…one…" he yanked and gasped as the metal slid out and clattered onto the hard floor below.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, he staggered past the broken wall and towards his companion who was out like a light.

"Maybe…maybe we could rest, just for a minute", he whispered as he collapsed to the ground in a heap next to Bruce, his eyes closing as he repeated his words in a desperate and weary tone. "Just for a minute…"

He didn't even realize when his head sank to the floor and he lost himself to blood loss and lack of sleep. In the shadows however, Red Skull grinned in triumph; his companion, the soldier, stood beside him gazing at the two unconscious avengers with passive interest.

"Time for our plans to truly begin", Skull declared and laughed with villainous glee, "Captain America, for too long have you kept me from achieving my ultimate goal of world domination. No longer! Now it is my time to stop you and what joy we will have, when I look you in the eye and rip your heart out."

Skull grinned devilishly as he watched his minions drag the avengers away. The fun was only just beginning and now it was time for stage two of his diabolical scheme.

"Soldier, you know what to do. Find the girl, kill her, and then find Modok and the Baron and give them my…best wishes."

The soldier gave a nod, turned and left, his eyes cold as he set out on his mission. Red Skull watched him until he vanished from sight and then turned to once again lay eyes on his greatest enemy.

"Soon Captain, soon I will have my revenge!"

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _If you haven't noticed, I have started another Avengers story called "Until Death Do We Part" (I have no idea what I was thinking!), but anyways, like I said at the end of the second chapter of that story, I had planned to write more for this chapter (and that one), but time hasn't worked out, so here is what I have so far. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_


	15. Extremis Pt 2

**Note*** _Chapters 14-18 will be Extremis Parts 1-5. Look forward to it!_

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Extremis Pt.2**

Clint and Natasha kept to the shadows of the halls as they made their way down the hall, watching the different groups of guards going by. They knew Hydra and AIM were searching for them, so they knew they had to be extra careful not to be seen.

"Did you hear Modok has a new experiment going?" one guard stated as they walked by.

"Yeah, on one of those prisoners that escaped."

"Think she will live?"

"Did any of the others live? More than likely we will just be dumping her body along with all the others."

"Shame, the girl was a real looker."

As they kept on walking, Clint and Natasha glanced at one another, a mutual understanding crossing their expressions. They dropped down behind the two chatting guards and before they knew what hit them, had rammed their knees into their guts and pressed them against the walls, knives against their captives throats.

"Where is the girl and Modok", they demanded.

"Like I will tell you anything, honey", the one Natasha barked out.

Nat was not impressed and made sure to show it as she slammed the butt of her knife into his head.

Clint gestured to the man Natasha was standing over as he looked back at his own captive, the really talkative one.

"Want to join him?" he asked.

"N-No, I will tell you. They are in the labs, Modok took her there while Red Skull took the other two."

Natasha frowned, coming closer to them, making the man being held against Clint's arm get even more nervous. "T-The one called Captain America and the Hulk."

Clint frowned and Natasha scowled.

"Where did they take them?!"

"I don't know, honest. I only dealt with Modok who sent out word to try and find the rest of you. I swear, that's all I know."

Natasha nodded and Clint rammed him into the wall, knocking the man out cold as he fell to the floor.

"We need to find Thor. He didn't mention him, so I assume he is still free."

"Should we get to Toni first?" Clint asked.

"I am afraid it may already be too late", Natasha whispered as the lights above their heads flashed.

 **AVNGRS**

Thor, for the hundredth time, pulled Hammer and the cowardly Baron to a stop as more guards passed by. They had overheard some mentioning that the Baron was wanted as a traitor, so the man was none too eager to be found by Hydra. He had been the leader! He was angered that with Red Skull's sudden appearance, everything had gone to pot. That being said, he knew his best bet at staying alive was with these so called Avengers.

Thor on the other hand was not at all pleased that he had to be the one to babysit these mortals. He merely wanted to find his friends and return back home.

The sound of voices once again coming down the hall, had him backing into the shadows. He sighed in relief however when he noticed two other shadows following them close behind. He was about to cause a distraction, when the lights overhead went out with a shatter and the two guards grunted as who he could only assume to be his friends, knocked them out.

"Friends?" Thor called to the dark.

It was silent a moment, before Clint called out.

"Thor?"

"Yes Friend Barton", Thor said cheerily, "might I say I am glad to see you…if I could see you."

Natasha solved that problem right away as she pulled out a flashlight one of the men had, had tucked away on his person.

"Thor, are you well?" Natasha asked, looking him over.

Thor nodded as he turned to show the two following behind him. Hammer merely glowered at them and the Baron backed up, cowering behind Thor's broad back. While the Baron didn't trust the Avengers, he definitely didn't trust the two assassins most of all.

"We just overheard some guards talking about Toni, Steve, and Bruce being captured. We need to move quickly."

"Stark was captured?" Hammer asked, frowning.

"Yeah", Clint replied, glaring at the man, "We need to hurry, though it might already be too late."

 **AVNGRS**

When the five reached the labs, Natasha and Clint took point. They could hear a voice mumbling behind the door, but they couldn't tell whose it was. Clint caught Nat's eye, confirming when to move in. Natasha nodded and raised her fingers, counting to the number three.

"1…2…" Just as Natasha was about to put up her third finger, a scream echoed through the door and down the hall. Fearing the worst, the assassins and those behind them rushed into the room, only to stop dead at the sight that greeted them.

"Oh my God", The Baron whispered, "Modok…is dead."

Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Hammer could only gape at the sight. Toni stood at the side of a surgical table, her skin nearly white and her eyes staring down at the corpse. Her brown hair hung in stringy strands around her face, nearly reaching her waist as a young face turned to greet them. It was obviously Toni, but it was also obvious that she had both de-aged again and that something was very, very wrong.

Toni's usual milk chocolate brown eyes were glowing gold and she seemed to stare at them without really seeing. If Natasha had to wager a guess, Toni was now around fifteen years old definitely possessed by something.

"Toni?" Clint called taking a hesitant step forward, "Stark can you hear me?"

Toni didn't even blink as she watched him.

"Clint, stop", Natasha whispered and Clint listened, instantly freezing.

It was only when he had stopped and took note of Toni that he realized she was shaking and very slowly backing up from him.

"Toni, we are your friends. We won't hurt you. My name is Natasha and this is Clint and Thor."

Toni looked at them in complete silence, which was very unnerving. Toni Stark was never, ever silent for any reason. Toni turned her glowing gold eyes onto the Baron and Hammer who hung back near Thor. Natasha and Clint followed her eyes.

"They are…"

"Enemies", Toni answered, her voice oddly monotone.

"They are working with us right now", Natasha quickly explained, "They helped lead us to you."

Toni turned back to look at Modok.

"He hurt me", she whispered in a low, flat tone.

"I know he did", Natasha answered with a nod, "We can help you, but you need to let us get near you. Will you do that? Will you let us touch you?"

Toni turned to stare at her, before switching her view to Thor and Clint.

"You are friends", she stated, though Natasha wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a statement or a question. Clint took it as a question.

"We are", he said taking another slow step forward. This time Toni didn't move away. "We want to help you. Can we?"

Toni stared at him a moment before giving a slow nod.

Clint smiled in relief before stepping forward, still at a slow calm rate. He didn't want to frighten her by rushing in, even if he was desperate to make sure if she was alright or not. He couldn't imagine losing his best friend because something some mad man had done to her before they could stop it.

Gently, Clint reached out and ran a hand across her head, brushing her hair back behind her ears. Toni watched him with very non-Toni-like eyes. It made him feel like anything he did could be quickly considered a threat and considering Modok now lies dead on the floor, he really didn't want her perceiving him as an enemy.

"I'm Clint. Do you remember me?" he asked.

Toni just continued to stare at him. Thor was completely confused. Just what was wrong with their friend?

"Toni, will you come with us?" Natasha asked, reaching out a hand to the girl.

Nat knew guards would be showing up soon. No one forgets about a boss for long and as soon as they figured out they had been responsible for killing the leader of AIM, well… Natasha definitely didn't want to stay around for that.

Toni slowly reached out her pale white hand towards Nat's tanned one. Her golden eyes however never left Nat's green ones. Natasha had to really control her facial expression when she took Toni's hand and felt how ice cold it was. Was Toni dead?

"Steve…" Toni whispered.

Nat froze and the others stared on in surprise.

"You remember Steve?" Nat asked.

Toni didn't answer however, so Natasha just looked at the others for guidance, but none of them knew what to do now. Steve was the leader and without Steve, the duty had always fallen to Toni. Without Toni, well…it rarely happened.

"Come on Toni, we need to leave before more bad guys show up", Clint replied stepping forward.

Toni turned her gaze to him and then titled her head to the side.

"Bad guys", she repeated like a robot, "they are coming."

"They are, so we need to move", Natasha agreed.

"No", Toni replied, "They are coming now."

 **AVNGRS**

Toni could hear and see everything that was going on around her. She could see Nat and Clint standing in front of her and she could see the enemies coming from rooms away. It was so unreal just how many things she could now see, hear, and sense. It was as though she had tapped into the world itself and every movement sent a ripple through her mind.

While she knew she needed to follow her friends out, the sheer amount of power she was feeling was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed of and she didn't know what to do with it all. It scared her how much power she had now, but at the same time, it thrilled her.

Somewhere in the chaos of her mind, she could feel a small voice yelling out to her. She knew if she didn't focus soon, she would end up losing whatever remained of Antoinette Stark to the mass echo of space that had become her mind. Focusing on that still small voice, she finally put a face and name to its distinct and familiar tone. Steve Rogers…

"Steve", she heard herself whisper.

She didn't know what else was said, but she focused on that small voice.

"Steve", she whispered again, but this time the voice answered back.

 _"_ _Toni?!"_

"Steve", she whispered, dazed that the voice she was clinging to was answering her.

" _Toni, you don't sound… what's wrong? What happened? How are you talking to me through…my mind?! I think this is my mind. Am I crazy are you crazy? Are we both crazy?"_

Toni couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she listened to him ramble. He sounded panicked, but on her own behalf.

"I am fine…mostly. I can see your location. We are coming. Hang on."

 _"… Toni, you don't sound like you. What happened?"_

"Extremis"

 _"What?! Modok, did he…"_

"He is dead", Toni replied evenly, "I killed him. Steve…what do I do. What…what should I do?"

 _"Do? Do what you always do. Lead the team."_

"You are the leader"

"You a _re my second in command Toni. I know you can lead them to me. Bruce and I…we need you."_

"You need me?"

 _"Always",_ he replied with a voice filled with absolute truth and a hint of concern.

"Then I will come", Toni replied and turned her attention off the voice and back to those in front of her.

Natasha and Clint stood in front of her, while Thor, The Baron, and Hammer stood around her. They were facing off against the guards that now surrounded them.

"Steve needs us", she stated in her monotone voice.

Clint shivered at the lack of life in it.

"Move out of our way", she replied, stepping past her friends.

The guards scoffed and started towards her.

"You were warned", she whispered.

A blood bath doesn't even begin to cover what the Avengers witnessed that day and for Toni, it would soon become another of her many nightmares that would haunt her every dream.


	16. Extremis Pt 3

**NOTE*** _I apologize for how long it has been since my last update. Life right now is hectic and I don't have much time for writing. I will try not to wait so long for the next chapter, but no promises. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think. Thanks for your understanding and support, it means a lot!_

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Extremis Pt. 3**

Steve paced the cell he was in, walking to and fro, side to side. Sitting on the bunk of the cell, heavily drugged yet still conscious and watching the pacing man was Bruce Banner. He couldn't remember hardly anything from his time as the hulk when he had been drugged, but he knew it had been bad. It bothered him that people would use his monster for their advantage and that he was helpless to stop it.

Since they had been thrown in together, Steve hadn't stopped pacing. He was no doubt anxious about Toni, just as Bruce was, but the man showed it through his actions rather than his words.

"Toni?"

Bruce snapped his head up at the confused tone. He looked around for any sign of his teammate and sister, but he saw nothing. Steve however had an odd look on his face, one that unsettled Bruce a bit. It was as though the man was concentrating on something only he could see.

"Toni is coming", Steve stated, his eyes blinking rapidly as though waking from a dream.

Bruce furrowed his brow, not sure he had heard the man correctly.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Toni is coming?"

"That's what I said", he nodded, though even he looked a little confused at his own statement.

"Steve, what just happened?" Bruce questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I think Modok injected Toni with Extremis and it…"

"What?!" Bruce yelled, standing upright, "He injected her with it?!"

"Yeah, she…"

"And she is still alive?"

"Yes Bruce. She said she is coming and…"

"You spoke to her?"

Steve sighed, a little annoyed he kept getting interrupted, but he knew the doctor was highly drugged. It was doubtful he was thinking clearly enough to put two and two together.

"Bruce, she is alive and coming towards us. She has the others with her, but she isn't herself. I am not sure what it did to her, but something is off about how she spoke. It was like… like she was there and yet, it sounded as though she were merely on autopilot."

Bruce's concern grew for his science sister. He knew from his own research into Extremis that it was highly unpredictable. He could only imagine what side effects might come with the injection. Obviously, one such side effect was telepathy. He could only marvel at what else might occur because of it.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked, settling back down on the cot.

Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead. He wished he could do more, but at the moment, there wasn't much he could do within a prison cell.

"Sit and wait, I guess", he replied, "but when the moment comes that we can act, be ready Bruce. I won't let Toni do all the fighting. I promised I would protect her and that is what I intend to do."

Bruce couldn't have agreed more.

 **AVNGRS**

Clint, Natasha, Thor, Hammer, and the Baron walked in silence behind Toni as she led the way through the base. It wasn't because they were trying to be silent and not attract attention, oh no, but it was because they were in shock at the mass chaos around them. With wave after wave of guards that seemed to show, Toni would merely raise her hand, her eyes glowing gold, and the guards would fall to the ground unconscious.

Clint sighed in relief every time he checked one of the guards, finding them merely sleeping rather than dead. That first scene, when she had shed so much blood, it still didn't seem real. Toni didn't kill and the fact that she had, it didn't sit well with him or the others. He had luckily convinced her of the necessity to keep them alive and it seemed for at least the moment, she was following such a method. He still wondered though what might trigger her to turn as rapidly as she had with the first batch of guards.

The Toni he knew was one of gentle, yet arrogant smirks. A woman full of curiosity and mischievous imaginative plans. The Toni here and now, standing in front of him, could only be described as unemotional, robotic, and perhaps even dead. There was no life behind the eyes, merely a glowing gold that never seemed to see anything and yet, he had the feeling she could see everything at the same time.

 _'_ _Clint'_ a voice whispered into his head.

He snapped his head up, peering at Toni thinking she had spoken to him, but she didn't stop walking and she didn't even turn to peer at him.

 _'_ _Clint'_ the voice said again.

He knew it was Toni's voice he was hearing.

'Toni?' he whispered back.

 _'_ _Yeah it's me'_ came the voice, _'Clint, I need your help.'_

Clint blinked, noticing none of the others seemed to hear the voice, or at least were not reacting to it. As though reading his mind, Toni spoke again.

 _'_ _Only you can hear me. Well, you and Steve,'_ she whispered, _'I need your help.'_

'You said that already. Toni, what is going on?'

The voice was silent for a moment.

 _'_ _It is hard to explain Clint. When Modok injected me with Extremis, the entity took over my body to protect my mind. I am within her, but I can't…I can't yet take control. I am too weak.'_

Clint furrowed his brow.

 _'_ _Are you hurt?'_

The voice chuckled a bit weakly.

 _'_ _I suppose that is one way to say it. Clint, Extremis killed me…'_

'Wha..!'

 _'_ _But then it revived me,'_ she quickly continued, interrupting his sudden anxiety, _'It…accepted me. I don't know how else to say it, but it is trying to safe guard my mind and body.'_

'Will you be able to come back?'

 _'_ _Yes, in time. I talked to Steve. I know where he is. Extremis is leading us there, but… We need to hurry Clint. I don't know how long my body will last. It is weak, very weak. The de-aging process occurred at the same time as Extremis' take over and it didn't react well together. It put a lot of pressure on my body and while Extremis is trying to heal it, I cannot say for certain whether it can completely before it fully gives out and will be unable to move. I… I need your help.'_

'What can I do?'

 _'_ _When Extremis finally leads us out of this place, I need you to fly one of the ships exactly where I tell you and when we arrived, be prepared to support my body.'_

'What do you mean Toni? What are you planning?'

 _'…_ _A breakout Clint. I am planning to free our friends and at the same time, blow that base of Hydra's to kingdom come, but it will push me to my limit. No doubt, my body will collapse during that time and I may need some…emergency assistance.'_

Clint didn't like the sound of this plan, but they didn't have a lot of options at the moment.

'Alright, just tell me when and where.'

 _'_ _Good. Prepare yourself Clint, the fun begins now.'_

Clint wasn't sure what to think of that statement, but as the doors ahead of them were blasted open by Toni's new superhuman ability to seemingly perform telekinesis, he knew it was the start of her less than perfect plan. Sighing, he took off running behind them, straight for the enemy ship that waited in the distance.

 _'_ _Get aboard and into the cockpit, I will guide you from there. The enemy base where Steve and Bruce are being held is not far away. Hurry, you have very little time before more enemies will arrive.'_

Clint didn't question her as he sped ahead of the others. He had been on a flying ship like it before and knew how to open the door. He waited impatiently as the ramp lowered and once low enough, he jumped into the back and raced to the cockpit, starting it up.

 _'_ _Hurry Clint!'_

He glanced back and noticed the swarm of AIM guards racing towards them. He also noticed that while Thor and Natasha stood at the ready, Toni stood ahead of them, staring into the mass and he knew if they didn't take off now, blood would be shed. He didn't want that, because he knew Toni didn't want that.

'Hang on tight Toni,' he warned in his mind, before whispering out loud, "Here goes nothing."

As the engines roared to life, the ramp continued to remain down, allowing the Avengers to see the guards turning into small ants below where they had just been located. Natasha and Thor each lowered their guard as Toni turned, her skin much more pale and clammy looking then it had been, but her eyes remained glowing a vibrant gold.

"Clint, where are we going?" Natasha asked, sliding into the seat beside her partner.

"No idea Nat, but Toni knows."

Natasha frowned.

"How do you…"

Clint held up a hand, glancing at his friend before focusing back on the clouds.

"Don't ask Nat, seriously. I can't explain, but I am betting Bruce will be able to when we find him."

Natasha wisely let the subject drop as she noted Toni had stepped closer to them. Thor stood a little ways away, his hands gripping his hammer as he watched the scene and listened to their words with concern. He was afraid for the woman of Iron and he was afraid for his friends who were still missing.

 _'_ _We have arrived'_ , Toni whispered into Clint's mind.

Clint glared at the small fort like building that appeared in the windshield as he lowered their altitude closer to the ground. He could see the place was heavily guarded and he was concerned about how well this rescue mission might go.

 _'_ _Do not be afraid'_ Toni stated, her words almost a gentle caress within his mind _, 'Steve is ready and waiting for us and Hydra has not yet seen us. I will remain aboard the ship, accessing the building from here and I will guide you through the halls the best I can, away from enemy soldiers.'_

Clint turned to look at her and noted her slight sway.

'Are you sure? Didn't you say it would put a toll on your body?'

 _'_ _It will, but this must be done. I trust you to do it. Please Clint…' the voice begged, 'Save Steve and Bruce. I will take care of the rest.'_

Clint didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed his bow and arrows and raced to the ramp, the others right behind him. Just as he began to step off the ship where he had parked it in the forest a mile away from the fort, he turned to look back at Toni. Her golden eyes gazed back at him, but for a moment, just a mere moment, he could have sworn he saw her chocolate brown ones flash at him.

'I will be back' he promised.

 _'_ _And I will be waiting for your return.'_


	17. Extremis Pt 4

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Extremis Pt.4**

Toni could hear the different sounds around her; the sounds of birds tweeting in the blue sky, the sound of men laughing from the fort wall, she could hear the sound of her friends moving quietly through the brush, and she could hear Steve, Bruce, and even Red Skull himself. She could hear them and she could see them. It was a though the entire world was laid before her on a grid and no matter which way she turned, she could see every view point.

Noting the guards walking around the compound, she quickly began leading Clint and the others the best she could through the maze of enemies.

 _'_ _Take a right Clint and follow the wall to the eastern gate. Wait just on the outside of it until I tell you it's clear.'_

She watched as Clint followed her instructions, the others following his lead unquestioningly. Behind her, she was fully aware of the Baron and Hammer watching her while sitting on the bench that Natasha had chained them too. She cared little what they thought, but she wasn't about to underestimate them. She knew both men were smart in their own ways, though nowhere near to the genius of her own mind.

Another thing she was aware of was her body. It was growing weaker and weaker as time went on. She knew they needed to hurry if she wanted to last through the rescue to the time they returned.

 _'_ _Go now Clint, the way is clear. The door straight across the compound is unguarded. Go! Go now!'_

Clint nodded, knowing Toni could see it. He dashed across the entrance to the door, Natasha and Thor right behind him. He didn't fully understand how Toni knew where they were going completely, but he trusted her. Perhaps he shouldn't, considering how she has been changed due to Extremis, but he couldn't help that his gut instinct screamed at him to trust her, so he did.

Sipping through the door, he waited cautiously for the all clear from Toni before heading deeper into the fort. Toni had told him Steve and Bruce were not far from his current location, but all it took was one guard seeing them to make this rescue that much harder.

Toni sucked in a breath when she heard Red Skull's voice filter through her ears.

"Soon the body of Steve Rogers will be mine and so will the genius of Banner!" Red Skull turned to his minion who stood silently in the shadows of the wall. "Bring Rogers to me!"

The man merely nodded and turned to perform his ordered task. Toni's eyes narrowed.

 _'_ _Steve, trouble is coming. Be Ready.'_

Steve didn't need to be told twice as both he and Bruce prepared to move as soon as they had the opportunity.

 _'_ _Clint, you must hurry. Red Skull has sent for Steve. He cannot be handed over to him.'_

'He won't be' Clint promised, 'not if I have anything to say about it.'

Clint and the others picked up the pace, but they still moved silently and cautiously, using Toni's instructions to guide them on their way.

Steve heard the clank of the door as he peered up and into the face of a masked man with a metallic arm. The man said nothing as stood in front of the cell.

"Are you here for me?" Steve asked.

The man still didn't move.

Bruce and Steve shared a glance before finally the man opened the door and stepped inside. Steve didn't waste time thinking things through as he attempted to surprise the man, however the masked villain was anything but unprepared as he grabbed Steve and using his momentum, flipped the Captain over his shoulder and banged his head into the bars. Steve gasped as the wind got knocked out of him, but Bruce used the moment to try his own attempt at the man. He wasn't expecting the man to suddenly dodge, as though he didn't have a grown man thrown over his shoulder. The villain grabbed Bruce's arm and Steve winced at the sound of a bone snapping as Bruce screamed in pan, dropping to his knees.

The man backed up a step when a green ripple stretched across Bruce's body, his eyes glowing green. Toni knew if Bruce lost control now, not only could it injure Steve, but it would also possibly ruin his broken arm.

 _'_ _Bruce'_ Toni whispered into his mind, _'Big green, it is me, Toni.'_

The hulk who was attempting to come out, froze.

"Rust bucket?" he whispered out loud, making both Steve and the stranger furrow their brow in confusion before clarity dawned on Steve. Bruce was talking to Toni!

 _'_ _Do not worry my friend, all is well however you must remain calm. Help is on the way Bruce, Clint and Natasha, as well as Thor are headed your way. You hear me Bruce? Stay with me.'_

Bruce closed his eyes, deeply breathing through the pain and the anger that swam over his senses, attempting to take control. He fought it as he finally opened his eyes, now a normal brown with no sign of green. The villain relaxed a bit as he started out of the cell with Steve on his shoulder who was rapidly losing his battle with consciousness.

Bruce grimaced as he sat on the cot, closing his eyes.

'Toni, is that really you?'

 _'_ _It is Bruce. We will see one another soon, hold on.'_

Bruce didn't respond as the door once again clanked. He stood up, prepared to fight tooth and nail if he must should they try to take him, but when the intruders rounded the corner, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he noted Clint, Natasha, and Thor staring at him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Hawkeye stated, smiling.

Bruce just snorted.

"About time you guys got here, I was beginning to get restless."

"Seem you were having more problems than that", Natasha commented as she gently reached forward and ran her fingers over his broken arm. He winced, closing his eyes as she swiftly removed her hands.

"It's not so bad. Toni stopped me from going green or it could have been much worse."

"Toni did?" Clint asked.

"The Woman of Iron is aboard the ship", Thor stated, confused.

"It's a long story", Bruce stated, though he noted Clint didn't look near as confused as the other two.

"Toni", Clint began out loud, "Should we move out from here or…"

 _'_ _Bruce needs medical assistance. Send Natasha back with him she can care for him and she may need to care for me before too long as well. Keep moving Clint, you and Thor must hurry. Steve is unconscious, I can no longer speak to him. Hurry.'_

"Toni wants you and Nat to head back to the ship."

Nat was about to argue when Clint raised up his hand.

"Trust me Nat, you need to be with Toni."

Natasha said nothing more, merely nodding as she turned with Bruce on her heels for the way they had entered. Bruce leading the way with Toni's instruction.

As Clint watched them leave, he breathed out a sigh before moving towards the inner hall.

"Ready big guy? This is when it might get fun."

Thor raised his hammer and smiled. Clint didn't need anything to let him know that Thor was more than ready to find their long lost leader and be done with it.

 _'_ _Hang on Steve'_ Toni whispered at her unconscious lover, _'help is coming.'_

 **AVNGRS**

A deep pain resonated within Steve as he opened his eyes, flinching at the light. He could hear voices talking above him, but everything was a bit blurry. Groaning, the voices suddenly stopped.

"Toni…" he whispered.

"I'm afraid not Captain", Red skull laughed, "Your friend Toni, is dead. Stark was merely another pawn to be disposed of, just as you will be."

Steve blinked, focusing on the enemy looking down on him from above. Steve tried to move, but found his arms strapped at his side. He struggled against the bonds, but they were unyielding.

'Toni!' he called desperately, remembering how she had spoken to him mentally before while he was in the cell.

 _'_ _Steve!'_ came the just as desperate reply, _'Thank goodness you're awake. Steve, Clint and Thor are headed your way, try to stall for time. I will help, just stall the best you can.'_

Steve didn't need to be told again. Like a mad man, he began fighting the restraints. Red Skull seemed amused until the lights suddenly shattered overhead.

"What in blazes is going on?!" he shouted, "get the lights back on, now!"

Red Skull moved away and Steve focused his attention on the vents above him, the sudden feeling of someone watching him stronger than ever.

"Clint?" he whispered.

Sure enough, Hawkeye dropped down from the vent under the cover of darkness, a large smile on his face.

"I heard you needed a ride"

Steve snorted, shaking his head. "I suppose I just might"

Clint quickly drew out his laser and began cutting through the specially made bonds on the man's wrists. Thor stood in the hall, waiting for the signal that he was too rush in should they need assistance.

Back on the ship, Toni's body swayed where she stood ramrod still, her eyes closed in concentration. Natasha had just arrived on the ship with Bruce and both were more than a little worried about their friend.

"Toni, are you…"

"I am fine Bruce", Toni interrupted and for the first time, it sounded like her speaking out loud rather than a machine. "For now anyways."

Bruce nodded as he was lowered onto the opposite bench from their "guests", but he kept his eyes trained on Toni while Natasha splinted his arm and wrapped it the best she could in a makeshift sling.

Toni grimaced when a sharp pain stabbed her through the eyes. She knew she was running out of time.

 **AVNGRS**

With Red Skull gone, barking orders at his men as the entire base fell to darkness, Clint, Steve, and Thor made their escape. Steve was a bit wobbly on his feet, thanks to the minor concussion he now sported. Clint kept his arm over his shoulder, helping the man move quick on his feet as Thor stayed behind them, watching for any guards that might have noticed their movements.

 _'_ _You must hurry Clint, we are running out of time.'_

Clint grunted in answer. He wasn't happy about the shakiness he could hear in Toni's voice.

"We are almost to the exit", Clint told his friends as Toni relayed the information to him. "When we get outside, we need to move fast. We won't have much time to get away before Toni enacts her plan."

"Plan?" Steve asked, his eyes squinting from the pain, "what plan?"

 _'_ _A plan'_ Toni whispered into his mind, mindful of his concussion.

"That was very informative…Toni", he sarcastically stated, his ryes closing at the sound of his own voice.

Clint winced in sympathy for Steve, but he went on to explain the plan, knowing Toni was probably a bit preoccupied at the moment keeping the enemy off their backs. He could hear the occasional explosions in the distance and knew she was keeping them running, trying to figure what was happening.

"We need to hurry Steve. Her plan is a good one, however it comes with consequences."

Steve was about to demand more of an answer than that, when Toni's voice broke through into all of their minds.

 _'_ _Run now. I can no longer wait, the time must be now. Hurry!'_

The three men burst out of the door, mindful of the guards on the wall who noticed them. Yells sounded around them as bullets began raining down around them. A sharp pain skinned Clint's shin, but he kept going, barely stumbling as he knew the only thing that mattered was getting out of the compound.

The three were not even half way back to the ship when the sound of what Clint could only describe as an eruption rumbled behind them. The ground shook causing them to stumble. Clint leaned against the tree, supporting himself and Steve while Thor stood, waiting it out. A large cloud of dust and debris fell down around them, enveloping them and turning their clothes a light gray color.

Steve erupted into a series of coughs that stabbed his head again and again with each loud movement. Clint wasn't much better off as he stumbled back through the trees, his eyes watering from the dust. Steve luckily had his eyes closed at the time of the explosion and could see very clearly the trees as they separated and brought the ship into view.

'Toni, we are here' he whispered to her.

However he became adamantly concerned when she did not answer back.

"Toni!" Clint yelled, forgetting about Steve's head as he winced. However Steve said nothing, as he too wanted to see Toni more than anyone else.

The ramp of the ship lowered and Natasha met them, her face grim.

"We need to leave. Hurry and board."

The three glanced at one another before rushing onto the ship. Clint froze for a moment when he saw Toni laying on the ground, her head in the lap of Bruce as he gently ran a hand through her hair. Her skin was white and her lips a faint blue color. Her breathing was faint and erratic. Steve stumbled in behind him, dropping to his knees beside the twenty-one year old turned fifteen year old. Her usual brown and flowing hair was cropped short, sticking up in places and completely unkempt, so unlike Toni. He had the feeling Modok must have cut her hair when he had taken her in for experimentation.

"Is she…"

"She is alive", Bruce stated, sighing as he once again ran his hand through her hair, "however she is weak. Very weak. The amount of power and concentration it took for her to blow the fort was beyond her present capacity. We need to get her home. It's her only chance to survive, though I honestly don't know much about Extremis. I will do what I can."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance", Hammer called from where he sat at the side beside the Baron. His hands were chained, but his eyes stayed locked on the girl in Bruce's arms.

"Why would you help us?" Steve asked, completely suspicious of his sudden urge to help Toni.

"I helped start Extremis. The fact that she survived it… consider me evil, I don't care, but I want to see her survive just so I know what Extremis can do."

Steve glared at the man, but he knew as well as the others that Justin Hammer could possibly be Toni's only chance at survival.

"Clint, take us to Shield. We have a criminal to drop off."

The Baron's face paled at the thought of shield, but the Avengers cared little what he felt as they prepared for the journey. Thor lifted Toni into his arms, allowing Bruce to get up from the floor where she had lost consciousness. Steve stumbled over to the corner, nearest the cockpit and sat down again the wall. Thor followed and placed her gently beside him, resting her head in his lap. Steve smiled thankfully up at the man.

"Thanks Thor."

Thor smiled back.

"Take care of the woman of Iron. We will be at shield soon."

Steve smiled sadly down at the woman in his arms. He ran a gentle hand across her face, his heart skipping a beat when she choked a bit in her breathing.

"Hold on Toni, please. Hang on for me. We will be home soon."

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _So what do you think? Will Toni make it? What will happen with Extremis? Can Justin Hammer be trusted to help? What happened to Red Skull? Find out in the next chapter!_


	18. AUTHORS NOTE: Computer Problem

**Hey Readers, I got some sad news :(**

My computer has been giving me a lot of problems for the past few weeks and due to an increase in time spent on it, I want to get it fixed so that I will no longer have the overwhelming urge to throw it out a window and run over it with my car _several_ times.

Uh-hum.

That being said, I am sending it to the repair shop, sometime in the following few days. I do not have any idea how long it will take to repair and have it shipped back to me, but I am hoping it won't be any longer than a week. Honestly, I have no idea though.

I know all of you are bumming, waiting for an update. I promise you all, while my computer is away, I will be hand writing a rough draft for a new chapter which will be uploaded as soon as I have my lovely-electronic back in my hands.

That also being said, for the readers of **Bloody Rose** , my request is this:

Leave a review or message about your favorite part so far in the story and let me know what you would still like to see happen as the story goes along. I want all of you to enjoy it and this also allows me practice in writing specific scenes or settings.

For the readers of **Since the Beginning** , my request is this:

I definitely know you guys are probably freaking out with the cliffhanger. My apologies, but I would like you guys to tell me what you think of the story so far. Is it too rushed? Is it perhaps under-detailed? I can't judge my own work very well, but you guys can. Let me know your honest thoughts and perhaps tell me your favorite part of the story so far.

For the readers of **Until Death Do We Part** , my request is this:

What would you like to see happen in this story? Any particular relationships? Any particular situations? Just be honest. I love people who allow me to bounce ideas off of them.

 **Also!**

If you do suggest an idea and I decide to use it, I will _ALWAYS_ give props to you in my introduction of that chapter. Your idea is still yours, I am just using it :)

Love you all and I cannot wait until my computer is finally fixed!

Until then dear readers, _Adieu!_

DaLantis

8-2-15


	19. Extremis Pt 5

**NOTE***

 ** _I AM SOOOOO SORRY_** _that this has taken me such a long time to update! I have had horrible writers block with this story and finally, today, I got a sudden inspiration. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise, more will be on their way sometime soon!_

 _Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!_

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Extremis Pt. 5**

Fury stormed down the hall towards the docking port where the Avengers had attached the jet they had stolen from Hydra. He had already been informed by Barton of the situation and to say he was not pleased was an understatement. His goddaughter had been injured and he was going to make sure those responsible had hell to pay. Since Modok was dead and Red Skull, more than likely dead as well, that only left him the Baron and Hammer to vent his rage on and he was not about to pass up the opportunity.

Just as Fury arrived at the docking port, the medics rushed by with Toni on a table, oxygen being pumped vigorously into her lungs. Behind the medics as they rushed down the hall was Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers. Not too far behind them were the rest of the Avengers team, followed by an unhappy Hammer and Baron who were held at gunpoint by Shield guards.

"Get them into an interrogation cell for now, I will deal with them late", Fury barked angrily.

"Yes sir!" the guards shouted as they pulled their prisoners after them.

"Sir", Natasha greeted when she saw Fury following behind them.

"Romanoff, I heard a bit about the situation, but give me the facts."

"Well sir, Toni has a broken arm, a couple broken ribs, and I'm afraid she has been injected with Extremis."

"Do we know what it is doing to her?"

"According to Steve, Bruce, and Clint; Extremis is protecting her body, healing it. Toni seems to think it accepted her somehow and won't hurt her, but you should have seen it sir… it wasn't Toni at the beginning. Also the stone inside her has de-aged her again. Bruce reported she is fifteen now physically."

"Alright, good work Romanoff. For now, let's go see what is happening with her, shall we?"

The two walked down the hall to where the other avengers sat around, outside the surgical bay.

"You think she will be okay?" Clint asked Steve.

"I don't know, but she is strong. She is ironman."

The team waited in the halls, wondering about the condition of their friend. Steve could still feel her in his arms, lifeless and so… small.

"You know", Clint stated, "If she comes out of this alright, things are going to be different."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, her hand comfortingly rubbing Clint's back, though if anyone had looked closely, they would have seen Bruce gripping her other hand to himself.

"Just this… Extremis is alive right? I mean we clearly saw it talking to us. Not to mention it slaughtered those Hydra guards. I know Toni and I know she wouldn't have done something like that, not by choice."

"So you think it could pose a danger?" Fury asked.

"I think it could", Clint agreed.

"Only if we let it", Bruce interrupted, his eyes serious as he listened to the conversation, "I saw the files on Extremis once before and I have to say, it's complicated, but not necessarily impossible."

"Go on", Fury encouraged.

"Justin Hammer is no friend of mine or Toni's, but he has worked with Extremis. I…I think I might know of a way to close the program without killing her."

"Program?" Steve whispered, confused.

"Yeah, Extremis may have seemed alive, but that was an AI that temporarily took over her consciousness."

At the team's blank looks, he explained.

"Let's put it this way… Jarvis, Toni's personal AI, is a living form because he can think and learn on his own. Jarvis can adapt and make his own decisions based on what he is both taught, programmed with, and what learns over time through the internet or through other sources of information; however, Jarvis is still a machine no matter what and can be shut down."

"So you're saying Extremis is a biological AI that is alive, yet not?" Clint asked.

"Exactly", agreed Bruce, his eyes lighting up, "If Toni was here, she could probably explain it better, but basically the AI is alive only through Toni and the program that had been built into the serum injected into Toni. If we shut down that program, it might allow Toni complete access to Extremis without having to worry about the AI trying to take over."

"So give her the abilities it presents without actually having the Extremis program itself?" Natasha clarified, her head nodding in agreement at the aspect.

"You think that will really work?" Fury asked.

"I think it would be worth a try", Bruce stated, determined, "but I won't lie to myself or you. The likelihood that this does not kill Toni is only fifty percent. Also…I can't do this alone. I will need help. Hammer's help."

Fury was silent for a moment, thinking over the benefits and the dangers that came with such an idea. Toni is his goddaughter and Fury would be lying if he said he didn't love her and would do nearly anything to help her, but there was also his job and position to take into account. Then again…

Sighing, Fury nodded.

"Alright, I will consider it and…"

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted.

The director and Avengers turned to see the chief surgeon standing there, his mask dangling in his hand.

"We just finished the surgery. We had to go in and repair some damage done to her lungs by the broken ribs, as well as set her broken arm. As for her mental capacity, charts show it's actually higher than normal, as though… as though she has another consciousness within her body."

"Alright doctor", Fury stated, not surprised by the information, "Is she awake?"

"Yes actually, which is surprising. With the anesthesia, I would have expected her to stay asleep for several more hours, however she woke up not long after we finished setting her up in the Avenger room Ms. Stark had built especially for her team.

"Alright, so can we see her?" Clint asked.

"For a short time, but she does still need her rest."

"Thank you doctor", Fury replied as he turned to the team, but mostly to Bruce Banner, "Let's see what Toni has to say and then I will make my decision."

 **AVNGRS**

Toni blinked.

"Well of course I want you to try it", she said as though it were obvious, "I mean, come on, who doesn't want a biological AI out of their head?!"

She paused, looking thoughtful.

"Actually you know what, don't answer that. I am sure there are people who do."

"Toni", Fury stated, clearly annoyed, "focus please. The point is, do you think Hammer can be trusted to help?"

Toni stared at Fury and then glanced at the rest of her team, all watching her seriously.

"Can I talk to him first?"

This time, Fury was the one to blink in surprise.

"You wish to talk to him?"

Toni sighed and then responded as though she were talking to a child rather than her godfather and the director of Shield.

"Yes eyepatch, I…Antoinette Stark, wish to speak with Justin Hammer, the weirdo geek with blonde hair and glasses, before he cuts me open and tries to shut down an AI that might very possibly be the only thing keeping me alive. Get my drift?"

Fury glared at her, but Toni just glared right back.

"Alright", Fury stated, surrendering, "You can speak to him."

"Good, now…what about the jewel in my chest, any ideas?"

"The AI hasn't seemed to affect it?" Bruce asked.

"Not really. I mean, when I was injected it seemed to make me de-age again, but other than that it hasn't done anything. Still, I wish it would have fixed it. I like being youthful, but this is a little ridiculous."

"We could make another grab for it I guess", Bruce offered, "Maybe having Extremis actually fully in you might stop it from reacting?"

"Maybe", Toni stated with doubt, "If I turn even younger than fifteen, I will not be happy."

The avengers chuckled.

"I was serious", she pouted, but then smirked, "Then again, just think about all the extra years I would have to do things and with my genius that this world can't do without, surely…"

"Alright Toni, I think that's enough excitement for today", the doctor stated with a sigh, stepping into the room just as the others began to look unamused, "Ms. Stark needs her rest."

"Wait…can I speak to Steve and Bruce for a moment?" Toni requested.

The doctor frowned but looked to the director who nodded.

"Alright, but only for a moment. The rest of you, scram."

As the others waded out, hollering their goodbyes and best wishes, Toni turned to her team leader and brother.

"Bruce, I just wanted you to know…" she stopped, making sure he was listening as she searched his eyes, "I want you to know how much I trust you. If something does go wrong and you know as well as I that it could, I don't blame you. I wouldn't ever blame you."

Bruce couldn't help the breath of relief that he let out upon hearing her words. He was scared, scared that he would cost his best friend, his sister, her life and the thought that she wouldn't blame him, that she didn't hate him and that she trusted him completely, made him very happy and very reassured.

"I promise Toni…I will do all I can to save you. Believe in me."

"I do and I always have", she stated with a gentle, serene smile.

Bruce smiled back before glancing at Steve who stood there, feeling a bit like a third wheel.

"I will leave you two alone", he stated and walked out.

Steve searched the floor as though it held the key to the universe as Toni looked him up and down, not liking what she saw.

"I don't hate you, you know", she said firmly, "I don't hate you for what you said that day, nor do I hate you for not being able to protect me."

"I should have never…I shouldn't have done what I did. I hurt you Toni, purposely."

"Because you were confused and you were scared. I don't agree with what Clint did, pressing us together, but I had hoped you would have trusted me enough to explain your emotions. Instead you pushed me away forcefully and while it did hurt, that does not mean I hate you. Extremely frustrated with you, yes, hate you? No."

Steve smiled, but he still didn't meet her eyes. Toni stared at him, before deciding.

"You saw her right? Peggy?"

Steve snapped his head up, searching her face for a sign of betrayal, but all he saw was curiosity.

"Yes", he admitted.

"Was she well? I have not spoken to her for some time. I should go visit her again."

Steve was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah she was…she was real good. I…I didn't know she was still alive until Clint told me that day. I also didn't know she had been married and had three kids."

"And a few grandkids", Toni smiled, "Her husband was real nice. You would have liked him."

"You knew him?" Steve asked, curious.

"John? Oh yeah, the guy was like an uncle to me as a teenager. He was a great doctor and he loved Peggy very much. When Peggy wanted to name their first child after you, he had no problem with it, even going so far as to say he would be honored that their son be named after the great American hero."

Steve smiled.

"Steven Jay Walton married Marina, his lovely German wife and they had three children: Mary, Franz, and Luis."

"German wife", Steve whispered, amazed.

"Yeah, they met in college."

"What about…didn't Peggy have two more kids?"

"Yeah, she had a daughter named Abigail who married David Wash, a fireman. They have four children I believe. I haven't talked to them in a while though. Then there was Daniel who moved to Texas with his wife Amelia. I believe last I heard, they have two kids now: James and Erica."

Steve shook his head, amazed. Toni noticed the somewhat saddened look in his eyes and while she felt a bit jealous that he still seemed to have feelings for Peggy, she couldn't blame him.

"You know…I bet someday, we could visit Steven and his wife? I doubt they would mind having us over. Steven was always like a cousin to me and…somewhat of a little brother as well when we were children."

"I…I would like that" Steve answered, nodding as his throat filled with emotion.

Toni smiled.

'I bet he feels like Steven is the son he never had' Toni thought to herself, but found it somewhat endearing in a way.

"Look Steve, I…"

"Captain Rogers", the doctor stated from the door, "Ms. Stark needs her rest."

Steve nodded before turning back to Toni who had paused to glare at the doctor who quickly retreated at her look. Smiling at the attitude, Steve bent down and gently kissed the top of her head.

"We will talk later, after Extremis has been dealt with."

Toni was silent as Steve walked to the door.

"Steve…do you really think it will all work out?"

Steve stopped and looked back at the new love of his life.

"Yeah, I really do."

Toni smiled.

"Then I do too", she stated and closed her eyes, snuggling down under the covers to sleep.

Steve smiled at the sight before quickly leaving the room, but as he walked down the long, abandoned hall of the ship, he couldn't help but wonder if what he said had been true, because honestly he was scared and with fear came a deep seeded doubt that he struggled to ignore.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered to himself, "Toni will be fine."

But the doubt remained.

 **AVNGRS**

Bruce felt nervous as he waited outside the hall for Toni and Hammer to get done speaking. He had confronted Hammer with Fury about saving Toni and the man had agreed, somewhat smugly in Bruce's opinion. Still, he wondered why the man seemed nervous when they told him Toni wanted a word alone with him.

"It's merely a talk Bruce", Toni had answered when he asked, "We will be fine."

He had to wonder now if that was true. He didn't hear anything going on in the hospital room, but he had to serious consider that Extremis might have been the one he spoke to, rather than Toni. What if Extremis didn't want to be removed and was playing them?

The sudden idea struck him as he raced to the door, past the startled Fury and swung the door open. He was shocked to say the least, when he noted Hammer sitting on the edge of the bed, his face nearly white as he turned to the door with an obvious and desperate, 'help me' expression.

"Worried about something Brucie?" Toni asked smugly, obviously having come to the conclusion that Bruce had entered in concern for Hammer's safety.

"Err… no", he answered, "Has Hammer decided?"

"Yes actually, he is more than happy to help us, aren't you Justin?"

Justin nodded emphatically with a gulp.

"Of course," he answered, his voice cracking slightly as he cleared it, "It would be my pleasure to help a lady such as yourself, Antoinette Stark."

"Such a showman", she stated with a smirk before she turned to Bruce, "Shall we begin?"

Bruce didn't know what Toni said to the man, but Hammer didn't act cocky at all once the surgery started and Toni, on her part, didn't look even a tiny bit nervous being under the knife of her enemy and rival.

"If we are to do this doctor, we will need to hurry", Hammer stated, "Extremis does have a defense mechanism and once it figures out what we are doing, it will try to stop us."

"Do you know how?"

"Yes, it will do much like what it did at the base. So more than likely, it will try to kill us."

"I already have guards posted outside the door. Should something happy, just call for them", Fury stated as he himself headed for the door, "And Doctor Banner."

Bruce turned to him.

"Good luck."

"Thanks", he stated, "We will need it."

The surgery was not an easy one. Just as Hammer had stated, Toni woke during the middle of the surgery, fighting and clawing at them like a mad woman. It was only thanks to the guards and Steve and Thor who were later called in, that they were able to restrain her enough to shut the program down. With the program closed, Toni ended her frantic struggles and then came the second part of the surgery, the de-aging jewel.

"Be prepared, I don't know how her body will react now that she has both Extremis in her and this jewel within her as well."

"We can only try", Hammer stated as he concentrated beside the good doctor, working slow and precise, "Here we go…I got it. On one…two…three…"

Hammer went to raise the jewel from her chest when a bright light began shining.

"It's activating!" Bruce shouted, but it was already too late to stop as the light blinded the two for a few moments before an emphatic beep on the monitor caught their attention.

"She's coding!" Bruce yelled as he ran to grab the defibrillator that could restart her heart.

"Wait!" Hammer shouted, "She's out of it."

The two stared at the screen before a small groan sounded from the bed. Bruce blinked when he saw her, entranced by the beautiful little girl lying asleep on the gurney.

"Toni?" he whispered stepping towards her.

The girl blinked, but fell unconscious once more. Sighing, Bruce turned towards Hammer.

"We should…"

A hard hit across the face from a metal fire hydrant had the doctor falling unconscious to the ground as Hammer smirked, throwing it to the floor.

"Don't trust a criminal Doc", he stated, stepping over the man as he started towards Toni, searching her gentle, young face, "And you sweetheart, are foolish to have tried to threaten me."

Grabbing the spare blanket off to the side, he wrapped it around the girl, not even bothering to close up her chest as he picked her up.

"You will be dead soon and I… I will take Extremis and the jewel inside of you, by force."

Grabbing the fire extinguisher, Hammer went to the door.

"I need help in here!" he yelled.

The door opened and two men stepped inside. Hammer didn't hesitate as he hit the first over the head. The second reacted, trying to pull a gun.

"Whoa there", Hammer replied smirking, "See this girl? I will kill her if you shoot."

The guard stared at the young girl and knew he couldn't risk her life, but that didn't mean he wouldn't follow the man with his gun. Hammer noticed the guard wouldn't stay back for long and he knew he also wouldn't have long before the Avengers arrived. Backing up, his back theoretically against the wall, he began to sweat, realizing this may not have been such a good idea after all.

"Hammer!" a voice shouted.

He turned and paled when he saw Captain America with the rest of the avengers standing there with Fury.

"Don't come near me or Stark will die!" he shouted, holding the comatose girl closer to his chest, "Don't tempt me!"

The avengers nor Fury moved, but the director wasn't going to stay silent.

"What do you want Hammer?" he asked.

Hammer smirked.

"Now you're ready to deal huh?" he asked with a laugh, "Only because I am threatening your dear daughter."

Fury frowned, his eyes turning deadly. Nobody threatened his family and got away with it.

"Oh you thought nobody would realize that Toni stark is your goddaughter? What a laugh! I am a genius and I know everything. Nothing escapes my attention."

"Hey Genius", Steve called out, rage burning within him, "look behind you."

Hammer thought Steve was trying to trick him until his back hit something firm. Staring at the group in front of him, he realized a second too late that one of the Avengers was missing. The biggest one of all aside from the Hulk.

"Thor…" he whispered and turned, only to be slammed into the floor as Toni was grabbed quickly out of his arms by the angered demigod.

"Inhuman filth", the god spat as he turned to his friends, his eyes concerned and almost teary, "She breathes not."

"Toni!" they yelled rushing to her as they got over the shock of seeing Hammer go down with one hit.

"Is she okay?" a voice called from the door.

The others turned to see Bruce standing there, his eyes clenched closed as a green ripple ran over his skin.

Blood ran down the good doctor's neck, but he paid it no mind as he struggled to keep himself calm.

"She is alive, but not breathing", Natasha stated, checking over the little girl, "we need to hurry."

The avengers made room for a hospital team as they rushed into the hall, scooping the bleeding, unbreathing girl onto a new gurney and rushing her into surgery again, followed closely by a simmering Bruce Banner. The rest of the Avengers stayed outside, waiting for word. Just how many times were they going to almost lose Toni?

Standing around waiting became something closer to camping out in the hallway as hours passed. Finally, nearly three hours after they had rushed Toni into surgery for the third time in the past two days, not counting what Modok had done to her, Bruce emerged. The doctor looked much less green and more towards a near white.

"She is in a coma", he stated simply as he flopped down into the nearest seat, "she lost a lot of blood and suffered some severe trauma from being moved during surgery. Extremis is attempting to heal her and we have her on oxygen and pain meds, but… I honestly don't know if she will wake up."

"You mean…she could really die?" Clint whispered, his eyes cold as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah… she could die."

"I'm going to kill Hammer", Clint seethed, jumping from his seat only to be stopped by Steve.

"Easy Clint", he stated, his own tone like ice, "we will deal with Hammer, but after Toni wakes up."

"Did you not hear Bruce?! She won't wake up!"

Steve couldn't hold it in, he punched Clint straight in the face. The assassin stumbled back in shock, holding his cheek as the others stared in shock at their leader.

"SHE ISN'T DEAD!" he shouted.

Everyone was silent as Steve took a deep breath, getting his own feelings under control. He hadn't mean to lash out like that, but he couldn't stand hearing someone from his own team saying things like Toni wouldn't ever wake up. She just… she has to.

"She isn't dead", he stated again in a quieter tone.

"No", Natasha said, standing up, "She isn't, but we shouldn't kid ourselves either Steve. There _is_ a possibility she won't wake up, _but_ …" she turned to Clint and gently rubbed his arm, "she still could."

"She will", Steve repeated and knew he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was the team, "She has to."

"That she does", Thor stated with a nod.

"Yeah", Bruce agreed.

The Avengers were silent, staring at the door of their teammate's hospital room, believing, that all would be well.


	20. The Waiting Game (Finale)

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **The Waiting Game**

 **~*~ Finale ~*~**

 **Bruce**

Bruce stepped into the dark hospital room, his steps as silent as he could make them. The room felt void of life with its cool temperature and gloomy atmosphere. Toni had been unconscious now for nearly seven hours after her emergency surgery following the events that just took place with Hammer. Her chest was stitched back up and healing, but her skin was clammy and cold to the touch. She felt dead and that sent a shiver through Bruce who could never imagine his lively sister so…so uncharacteristically still. It made him edgy.

"Toni", he whispered flopping into the chair nearest her bed, "please…wake up soon. I…" he swallowed, "I know you told me not to blame myself, but… I should have stopped him. I should never have trusted him as much as I did and… I just… I'm sorry Toni."

Bruce reached out, gently touching her arm before sliding his hand to her wrist. A dull throb met his fingertips and he smiled. A pulse… she still had a pulse and so long as she continued to have one, he would trust in her strength and will as a fighter.

 **Natasha**

Nat walked into the hospital room. It was now going on the eleventh hour since Toni coded and everyone could barely close their eyes without thinking of Toni's small and frail form. According to Bruce, Toni was now twelve years old due to her last de-ageing.

The sight of their arrogant, brilliant Toni Stark now lying so pale and still in a hospital bed with the body of a child… it was not a reassuring scene for the team who could still picture the smiling face of _their_ Toni.

God they missed her.

"Toni, zvyozdochka…little star," she whispered in Russian, "We need you…please…please Toni, come back to us."

As hard as Natasha was praying, Toni didn't move. Not a muscle flinched at the assassin's voice and the red head sighed in disappointment before she began to sing. The song was a classic nursey rhyme from her days as a child at the orphanage. It wasn't often she heard it, but one woman there in particular had sang it when a new child was born and it had stayed with her up to this day.

 _"_ _Zvyozdochka, zvyozdochka, you who sleep so fair. I pray you wake and come back to those who care for you. You who are a treasure, a gift so rare. I see that twinkle in your eye, a star like a diamond pair. A world without you is merely a song; a song with no melody to be played along. Little star, little star, I miss you my friend. You were always my hope should the world come to a close. Now that I rest, awake near the end; I pray that as I sleep and a new day will begin."_

 **Thor**

Thor stepped into the hospital room, the second day of Toni's coma, silently making his way close to the bed where his friend laid still and unmoving. In Asgard, death was an understood factor concerning earthlings, yet now that he was on earth among them, he had never realized how permanent it was and how agonizing waiting for what might possibly be, to come to pass.

Thor had never had friends like these before and while at times he missed the glory that was Asgard, he would never trade a second of his precious time among these courageous warriors of Earth. To him, they had become as precious as the rarest Asgardian gem stone and he treasured them. Each of them. In their own way.

"Fight woman of Iron", Thor stated staring at the pale little girl before him, "We await your return, grand warrior of Midgard. Your time to meet the keepers of Valhalla has not yet come, so fight Toni Stark. The team needs you."

 **Clint**

Clint sat perched in the vent, having watched each of his teammates come and go every hour on the hour for the past three days. Like himself, they apparently couldn't sleep for fear of their teammate's possible passing. While he may have acted like Toni was destined to die, Clint refused to truly believe his best friend would ever stop fighting so easily.

Noticing no one else was in the room at the moment, Clint dropped from the vent, onto the tiled floor below. The dim light of the monitor was all that brightened the gloomy little hospital room, but it was Toni's angelic like features that caught his breath.

"Toni", he whispered stepping closer to her side, his hands gently touching her own cold ones. "Toni", he whispered again, "I'm sorry. After all you did to protect us at that base…we did so very little for you. I…I'm sorry I inadvertently hurt you before all this started. I'm sorry I got into your business with Steve. I truly only wanted to help you the best I could and…"

Clint stopped, gritting his teeth as he took in her serene face. She looked so…peaceful. A child of only twelve and he couldn't help but think she looked like a corpse ready and awaiting burial. The thought sent a deep acidy taste down his throat. He couldn't stomach the thought and turned away, his eyes capturing her reflection in the nearby window.

"Toni", he prayed desperately, "Wake up."

 **Steve**

Steve walked into the empty hospital room. It had now reached the five day mark since Toni had lapsed into her coma, though to Steve and the others, time mattered very little as even an hour seemed like far too long.

The beauty of her pale flawless skin, chocolate brown hair, and perfectly sculptured cheek bones had him moving closer, wishing to touch the beautiful art that was the body of Toni Stark.

All this time, since the day Steve met Toni, he had always noticed the beauty she portrayed for the world and while it was very tempting; he had never felt as amazed with her looks as he had with the loveliness that was her heart and the brilliance that was her mind.

Peggy too had always had a glowing disposition, but Toni…her outgoing, spunky, stubborn, obnoxious, obsessive, and all around maddening personality…it had already attracted his attention more than her outer beauty had ever done.

She was outgoing yes, but she was always observant and silent when needed, usually for the sake of those around her.

She was spunky and stubborn but it was those qualities that allowed her to survive the world's challenges.

Her obnoxious, obsessive personality was often times unbelievably irritating, but it was these qualities that made her the science genius that the world knew her to be.

Her personality was quite maddening, but beyond the madness, Toni had a surreal nature about her… a nature of a dreamer. Where everyone else would have given up long ago, Toni fought with every ounce of her being to make the world and herself into something greater and better than ever before and Steve loved that about her.

There was so much Steve loved about Toni that he couldn't find the words to express it to her. The fact he had hurt such a unique and glorious individual like Toni was enough to make him feel nauseated.

"I'm so sorry Toni", he whispered, his hand gently stroking her silky brown locks, "I love you Toni… so, so much. Please, darling, open your eyes for me. Toni… come back to me."

 **Toni**

Toni could hear voices calling out to her, but in her mind, another just as silently was whispering.

"Toni", the voice called to her, "Toni come join us. You know you have always dreamt of being accepted by us…this is your chance Antoinette. Come, take my hand."

Toni looked at the hand being offered to her by a woman of captivating beauty. Beside her, an equally attractive man stood by her side. His intense eyes stared down at her with nothing sort of disgust. The look caused the small girl to flinch, frightened to grab the hand held to her.

"Toni", the man stated firmly.

Toni looked up, trembling.

The man noticed and his facial expression smoothed out as he knelt in front of her.

"Your time to join us has not yet come", he replied, pushing down the woman's hand. Toni noted the woman's face took on a rather sad expression. Toni started to step forward, but the man intercepted her, catching the girl in his arms. He held her tightly to his chest as the woman turned away. A sharp pain cut through Toni when she saw the woman's silent tears.

"Mother!" she cried.

"Toni", the man called again, drawing the child back to look into her eyes.

Toni felt herself freeze when she caught the desperation in those eyes. They looked so… so serious yet so sad. It was a rather odd feeling considering who it was looking at her.

"Father?" she whispered.

The man smiled.

"Antoinette", he replied, "Your time to come to us is not yet here. This world, your team… they still need you."

"My team?" She whispered, confused.

"Toni!" "Toni." "Toni?" "Woman of Iron!" "Ironman!" "Science Sis!" "Rust Bucket!" "TONI!"

Faces of her team flashed through her mind before one in particular jumped out at her.

"Steve…" she whispered.

Toni felt the arms around her vanish. Turning back, she found the man and woman gone from her view before another pair of arms encircled her from behind.

"Toni", the voice whispered and a shiver ran through the girl.

Turning, Toni found herself no longer that of a child, but a twenty-one year old woman standing firmly before the great Captain America. This man however was not the one she had heard stories about. This man was not the hero of the world wars. This man was not even the new leader of the Avengers. This man before her, dressed in tan slacks and a white t-shirt was Steve Rogers; a lonely, scared, and darling young man trying to find his place in the world. His place with her.

"Toni", he said again, his lips forming a gentle smile, "Come to me?"

Toni stared at his hand for a moment before her heart jumped at what it was her was offering her.

"Do you really mean…I can stay with you?" she whispered, tears sliding down her cheek. "Is this…only a dream?"

Steve's face morphed into a silent laugh before he nodded, his free hand gently wiping away her tears.

"This is but a dream, however…" he stopped and his eyes softened, "When you wake, I shall be waiting for you. At that time, all you have to do is take my hand."

Toni grinned. Those words were what she had always been waiting for. Reaching out, she clasped his hand in her own.

"Then, take me with you Steve. I want to live by your side."

Steve smiled before a frown crossed his face.

"Toni, before I take you with me… there is something else you must do."

The girl frowned.

"But I want to go with you now."

"I know you do", he laughed before setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "but first, Toni…"

His voice faded as Toni closed her eyes.

"Alright Steve", she whispered, "I know what I must do."

 **AVNGRS**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP

"TONI!"

"She is coding!" voices screamed as doctors rushed in. Steve moved out of the way just as the rest of the avengers came running.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Fury yelled, storming into the room.

"She was fine a moment ago, what the heck is going on!" Clint thundered, but his demand for answers went unheard by the doctors.

"Prepare for D-Fib. And… clear!"

"Wait!" a voice yelled.

The nurses and doctors froze. Everyone stared in awe as the little girl blinked open her eyes, staring at the ceiling before sitting up, her blanket draped around her like a robe. Her eyes however were what truly froze everyone's movements. No one dared to act, fearful of what she might due.

"Toni", Steve whispered.

The golden eyes flashed to him, but just as the others feared she would strike as it seemed the AI was once again in control, the gold faded and brown set in.

"Toni?" he called again, stepping closer.

The little girl smiled, her face white and waxy looking.

"Steve", she whispered.

That one word sent everyone into a frenzy as they rushed to her, trying to check her over.

"How is she even awake right now?! Her heartbeat is still gone and…"

Everyone froze again when they noticed her eyes shining gold once more. Her hand raised and pointed at Steve.

"Everyone out but him."

The others looked unsure but when she narrowed her gaze, they hurriedly left the room.

"We will be outside Captain", Fury said before shutting the door.

Steve watched her curiously.

"You are Toni aren't you?"

"I am she, but I am also…it."

"It?"

"I am it", the entity answered.

Steve stared at her a moment before a sudden realization hit.

"You're not the AI are you? You're the energy stone… the thing that has been de-aging Toni."

"I am it", the girl nodded, "Toni…she calls for you."

Steve stepped forward, desperate. "Can I…can I talk to her?"

The entity stared at him a moment before closing its eyes. When they reopened, brown met his blue and he smiled in relief.

"Toni," he breathed, pulling her into his tight embrace.

Toni smiled, melting into his warmth.

"Steve", she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, gently lifting her chin to see her face.

Toni smiled when she saw the love and concern in his gaze.

"Yes Steve", she answered, "I am alright. However… I…"

Steve noticed her hesitation. "What is it?"

"I need your help."

"Okay? What can I do? I will do anything."

Toni smiled lovingly at him. "I know you will, but I need you to seriously listen to what I say."

Steve nodded, awaiting her command.

"I know how to remove the stone within me."

"What?! But I thought…"

"Listen. The stone is alive, but it knows if it stays within me I will die, which means it will as well. It wants to leave if just to save me. To do this however, I have to reach within myself and grasp it."

"What can I do to help?"

"I…" she paused, a scarlet blush overtaking her pale features, "I need you to hold me Steve. I need the support both physically and emotionally. Please, just… can you hold me?"

Steve stared at her in surprise for a moment before a tender smile took hold. He pulled her close to him, tightening his embrace around her in a loving, protective manner.

"Always", he whispered.

Toni smiled, gently kissing his cheek.

"Let's get this over with then", she stated before closing her eyes and whispered aloud, "I should have known the answer only lied within myself."

Toni screamed as her hand entered her body, a deep pain like no other enveloping her. Steve held her as tight as he could without getting in her way, his own eyes shut as a bright flash of gold surrounded them. With the body in his arms falling limp, Steve opened his eyes only to stare in surprise at a gold light floating before him.

"You must be it", he stated, cradling Toni to his chest, "will she survive?"

The energy didn't reply, but it looked to Steve like it had nodded before suddenly the light vanished and only an empty hospital room remained. Staring into the empty space for a moment, a soft groan from the woman in his arms had his attention jumping frantically back to his lover.

"Toni?!" he called, urgently trying to make out if she was herself or not.

"Steve?" she mumbled.

"Toni", he laughed with relief, "Thank God."

Toni smiled, snuggling into the crease of his neck.

"Steve", she whispered, "I love you."

Steve laughed a rather crazed, yet extremely relieved laugh at her words, because God… he couldn't imagine saying anything other than that at a time like this.

"I love you too Toni", he whispered to her, nuzzling her hair, "I thought I would never see you again."

Toni smiled, before a frown crossed her expression.

"Do you mean it Steve, do you really… love me?"

Steve smiled, his hand gentle sweeping the hair out of her twenty-four year old face.

"Since the beginning", he whispered, "You have always been loved."

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _Wow. I apologize for how long it took me to end this story, but I had a real struggle with it. Thank the lord it is finally completed lol I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
